Beau Shokmore
by Summerssevenseas
Summary: Blue, A girl who held a secret of being kidnapped, Suddenly appears in her childhood friends life. His mixed emotions start to act up and he doesn't know wether to hate or to love. What does these emotions do to him? Becoming open, yelling more, what next? Currently on hold and will be redone later.
1. New school, Blue Whitney?

**Hey hey pplz! I thought of making one of those cool pokemon highschool things. So...TADA! I got the idea from a very special person. Can you guess who? *Hehe* Anyways let me introduce you to the girl characters! Here you go!**

**Blue nickname: None Personality: Shy and modest (SOFT VOICE!)**

**Sapphire Nickname: Sapphy Personality: Naive and brave**

**Crystal Nickname: Crys (pronounced Kris) Personality: Calm And Serious**

**Yellow Nickname: None Personality: You know!**

**Now for boys. boys do not have nicknames. **

**Green Personality: Silent and naughty (I really wanted him to have a dark side. XD)**

**Red Personality: Kind and Brave**

**Silver Personality: Silent And Cold**

**Gold Personality: Jumpy and Funny (Perverted also)**

**Ruby Personality: Calm and Fast/Quick**

**Ok now Blue! Disclaimer! NOW!**

**Blue: Yes! Sorry! Claire does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form! If she did she would have put all of these characters in the anime and made a love story! No flames!**

**Green: Dont be so harsh on the girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blues P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up to the birds chirping. It was a wonderful day so far.

"Blue? You awake?" yelled my mom from downstairs

"Yeah mom! Im awake!"

"Good! We have a visitor for you! You will be very happy!"

I climbed down my red wood stairs.

I peeked through a crack of my kitchen door. I saw a girl about my age sitting on the Blue Velvet chair the previous owner gave to us before he moved out. The girl had long Blonde hair with tan skin and dark jade-like eyes. She was pretty...And I don't think anybody pretty would want to see me. Im way out of that sphere.

"Blue! Are you down yet?"

I walked into the kitchen with my signature smile. Or just a plain old smile that is small. Like usual I dont want to be one of those people who always assumes that whatever they see is gonna be good.

"There you are! Daisy has been waiting for you. You do remember her right?"

"I still dont remember my past mother. But if I did know her, I am surprised that I cant remember such a pretty face. It makes me wonder if models are just plain looking..."

"Why thank you blue. Thats really nice." Said Daisy With a bright smile. It did look quite familiar. Maybe I did know her.

"Honey. Daisy works at a school called Beau Shokmore."

"Beau? Well no wonder she is Beau-tiful."

"Again, Thank you very much."

"She is polite too! She is a wonderful teacher!"

"I am glad you think so, Because I Am offering you a scholarship. I have checked through your school grades and activities. You are a strait A student in all classes."

"A scholarship? I never thought that could happen. Im not that smart am I?"

"Indeed you are. You are also know as the top soccer player in you team correct?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that! Micah and Tonny are really good! Not to mention Cameron and Billy!"

"I see you are modest correct? And innocent as well?"

"Um...I dont really know..."

"That just proven my point. I am sure you will fit in well!"

"Um okay. As long as Silver comes with me though."

"You are not the only one with the scholarship my dear."

"So he's coming? YAY!"

"I am glad your happy. But I have not mentioned all the facts of this school. This is a school far away from here. Its a boarding school! Will you still want to go?"

"If thats what my mother wants, Then I will go."

"Ah! You haven't changed a bit Blue. I still remember when you were five years old and Have you always called me 10-sempia. I was ten years old."

"Um. Daisy-sempai. I mean Sensei! Are you really just five years older than me?"

"Indeed I am. Why?"

"No reason. Its just that your so young to be such an elegant teacher such as yourself. I am glad to be taught by you!" I bowed down smiling a bit wider than usual.

"And I am happy to teach you, Old friend. Let me tell you one more thing, You will get to see my little brother as well. He is the same age as you and you used to play with him a lot more than me. Do you remember his name?"

A boy. Someone I used to play with. What was it! His name...

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Weird girl!" A boy with brown spiky hair Confronted me._

_"Your that Weird girl that moved into town right? I heard that this was where you were born in. Whats your name?"_

_"I dont wanna tell you."_

_The boy look at me with a strange look that said "What?" _

_"Why dont you wanna tell me?"_

_"Cuz I have seen you before, Your mean and cruel. I don't like people like that."_

_I heard him say something under his breath. "Tch Pesky girl."_

_"Thats mean! And look who just proven my point!...But I guess I can accept it. I did used to live in a place where EVERYBODY was a jerk!"_

_The boys eyes looked surprised. _

_"Nobody has ever actually said that they could accept the way I am. It feels nice that somebody can..."_

_I looked at him. He looked lonely. _

_"...My name is Blue." The boy looked up at me, Surprised. _

_"A-and my name is Green. N-nice to meet you." He said smiling. _

_I smiled back with my forever-ending signature smile. "Lets be friends, Green. Okay?"_

_Green looked relieved. "...Okay."_

**_End Flashback_**

"Blue? Did you forget?"

"Green..." I slightly whispered.

"Thats it!" Daisy fumed with joy! "You do remember! Oh and Again...Why do I keep forgetting what to tell you...He does not Know that you have been found. You do understand correct?"

"...You mean?"

"Yes Blue. The day you were kidnapped. I heard that that is all you can remember from your past correct?"

"Thats correct..."

"I see. Well maybe after meeting Green you will remember a few things."

"Maybe...Maybe not. It uncertain."

"Then You should just see for yourself okay? It is getting late And I need to go. I will see you in 3 days. Meet me at the harbor at Vermilion City With you luggage."

"I will. Thank you."

_**Blue's room at night**_

I started to pack all of my things. I even packed my Pokemon. I could not live without them! They are the ones that have kept me company! I packed my New Arcanine, my Jigglypuff, And my first Pokemon, My Blastiose.

Then I started to pack my clothes. That was the last thing I needed to do. I packed a Party dress just in case we would have to have a celebration that we needed to attend to. I packed a few normal clothing that NORMAL people would wear when they were going out...Then I came across my black dress. I searched through my closet to find my gloves that Silver made for me. I felt the urge to pack these...I couldn't resist. I did.

**_3 days later_**

I could hear the ship Whistling loudly. I was feeling sad. Silver was not coming to Beau Shokmore because he had declined the offer. He said that he had to take care of mother while I was gone. He didn't want anything to happen to her and he most certainly did not want me to worry while mother was here all alone with nobody to talk to.

Silver kissed me on the forehead like a real brother and told me to be carful.

"I will come to visit when I have the time. Okay?" He said

"Okay."

Before I left, Silver gave me a bell to tie around my neck. It was a bell made of blue pearl and on the inside was a small see-through rock that shined like a diamond. It was tied to a red silky ribbon.

I waved goodbye with Daisy as the ship sailed off to my new school.

**_Beau Shokmore_**

I followed Daisy. Whenever she passed by a boy they would bow instantly. Well some of them of course. Not all of them.

Daisy led me through the hall and into her office. Her office was painted green and yellow and she had daisies on her fine wood desk. She opened a drawer that had school uniforms in it. She Asked me if I wanted a short skirt, a medium skirt, or a short skirt. I liked the short one because I look better in it than long skirts. She pulled out a white mini skirt with a long sleeved shirt and black jacket.

"This will be your school uniform from now on. It works for all seasons."

"Thank you Sensei."

"No need to call me Sensei. You can call me Daisy. We are childhood friends after all."

"Yes Daisy. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome. I will show you to the girls locker rooms where you can get changed. Ok?"

"Yes Daisy."

**_Girls locker room_**

The locker rooms looked pretty fancier than most schools locker rooms. This one had marble floor and the metal lockers shined an amazing color of silver. And infront of each locker was your own personal chair!

"This is your locker. Number A-1"

"A-1? Isn't that the first locker?"

"Yes. Right here. You may decorate your locker anyway you want it to look like. Nobody has decorated there lockers yet thought. Do it fast so you can be the first one! Oh and I suggest you change first."

I changed from my clothing into the new uniform. It was pretty fancy. like the locker room. It made me think what this school might really be like...

Suddenly somebody barged into the locker room. It wasn't Daisy.

_**Sapphire's P.O.V.**_

I walked into the locker room and found a girl getting changed into the school uniform. She looked at me then blushed slightly. She is probably shy.

"U-Um he-hello?" She said. Her voice was really soft. I liked it!

"Hi! My name Is Sapphire! Nice to meet cha!"

"Its nice to meet you too sapphire-san."

"Woah! San? Just call me sapphire. No need for formality. I will leave and let you change ok?"

"Thank you sapphire." She said giving a small smile. This girl didn't look too tough. Maybe I could teach her.

I exited the room and left her to change. Surprisingly, She changed under 30 seconds.

"Woah! Are you secretly a Pokemon that can use Extreme Speed?" She giggled at my statement.

"Um...Im serious." She laughed even harder. Which told me that she is most certainly not a Pokemon.

"By the way. I haven't seen you here before. Whats your name?"

"Its Blue. Blue Whitney."

**_Blues P.O.V._**

"Its Blue. Blue Whitney." I said.

Sapphires eyes Looked surprised.

"YOUR BLUE WHITNEY? THE GIRL KIDNAPPED 5 YEARS AGO?"

"Yes! How do you know about that?"

"Everyone in the school knows about you! Everyone found out by spying on green!"

"Green?"

"Yeah! Dont you know him? He used to be your childhood friend."

"I know. I just dont remember anything about him. I lost my memory ever since I was kidnapped."

"I see...Maybe when you see him you will remember a little bit."

"Yeah...Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Like it? It was good right!<strong>

**Green: Yeaah. Riiight.**

**Shut up! Just ...You know what! Im gonna torture you by torturing Blue!**

**Blue: WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?**


	2. Green sees her again, A new start!

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter! I will put green in it for all the (Dangerous) Fangirls out there ripping there hair out and grinding there teeth.**

**Green: Well that doesn't sound pleasant.**

**Indeed It is not :) Green, Disclaimer?**

**Green: Claire does not own pokemon...hopefully.**

**HEY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sapphire's P.O.V.<em>**

Blue Whitney. Who would have thought that this innocent girl would be Blue Whitney! I knew that she was gonna be an interesting person! Thats why I said "I like this girl" In my head... That, and because she is as cute as a Torchic!

"Um Sapphire-san I mean Sapphire!"

"W-wha?" I said snapping back to reality.

"Is it okay if you could um..." She pressed her fingers on the side of her leg. I could tell that she was nervous.

"Well?"

"C-could you please keep this a secret!" I was surprised by her sudden outburst. But I guess I can understand. I wouldn't want to be known around the school because of being kidnapped! That would be horror! Insane!

"P-please?" She looked up at me with her adorable Torchic eyes.

"Sure! I wouldn't wanna be walking around the school and be called "Girl who has been kidnapped" And stuff like that. Thats insane! "

"So you do understand?"

"Yes. I will keep this a secret. By the way, You can call me Sapphy. Thats what my friends call me. Speaking of friends, Did you make any other than me?"

She shook her head. Of course. She had only been in the building for like, 20 minutes! It would be surprising that she would make a friend in that time limit...Then again, she got me.

"You know what!" I yelled

"W-what?" She said a little shaken by my yelling. Probably scared of what I might say to her. I did yell. I would be scared of the person who yelled at me.

"Sorry. I will lower my voice. I was going to say that I could introduce you to my friends! They are nothing like the rich snobs that are infecting this school. And as for me, You can say that I am the exterminator! I destroy those rich snobs if they mess with my friend or anyone else! As long as Im not defending a rich snob themself..."

Blue giggled. I am sooo Going to show her to my friends! Thats certain!

I grabbed Blue by the arm and ran out of the locker room.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

Sapphire Dragged me out of the locker room. We were running down the hallways when I saw this boy...He looked Familiar.

As I passed by him his eyes widened and stared at me until I was out of sight. Now I know he was familiar. And he thought the same thing.

**_Greens P.O.V._**

I was just walking down the hallways...But I didn't expect Someone who looked exactly like Blue pass by me. It was shocking. But...For some reason, I think that she doesn't only look like blue. But maybe, Just maybe-

"Hey! Hows it going Green!" I was slapped in the back by..._Him._

"What the hell do you want Gold?"

Gold held a hand on his chest, apparently _trying _to look hurt.

"Im hurt Green. You really hate me don't you?"

"Yes." I said bluntly. This time he actually was hurt and wasn't pretending. Good. Exactly what I was going for.

"Ouch. That really does hurt." he said just as blunt as me.

I gave him a face that said "Duh! Thats what I was going for idiot!" But knowing Gold, He didn't understand.

"Whats with the face."

"Dude...Get a doctor to mess with your brain. Im sure whatever he does with it, It will work A LOT better."

"Are you trying to kill me with the mental arrows being thrown at my back?"

"You throw mental arrows at your back?"

"No!...I dont!...anyways. What were you staring at?" He tried to change the subject.

"...Well...I could have sworn that Blue was being dragged through the hall."

"Blue? who's that?"

"Blue." I said to him trying to get him to understand. He still looked at me with a blank face. I sighed.

"Blue Whitney."

"WHAT!" He screamed loud enough so that the whole hall could hear. Idiot!

I dragged him into the boys locker room. Nobody ever comes in here at this time.

"Ok. Sorry about the whole Screaming-in-the-hall thing but WHAT!" He yelled again. jeesh. he just doesn't shut up. But I tried to hold my poker face as usual.

"You heard me. Blue Whitney."

"But I thought you said she was kidnapped. BY A GIANT BIRD!"

"Yes. Doesn't mean she cant escape idiot."

"Well sorry! Dont have to call me names."

"Actually-"

"Just dont!" He glared at me. Then, He left.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

I was dragged all the way to a class room. Class A-1. Just like my Locker.

"GUYS!" Sapphire screamed as she flung the door open causing a HUGE smash to the wall ,which, by the way, Scared the living hell out of me! Who could fling a door hard enough so that it can smash a wall?

"SAPPHY! YOU JUST SMASHED THE WALL! **AGAIN!**" a girl with blue hair tied in pigtails said.

My jaw dropped when I heard the last words. Again? Has she ever killed anybody doing that?

"Whoops. Sorry!" She said casually. What? Is this a daily thing? WHAT?

"Um uh Sapphy? Who is that girl with you?" Said a small girl with yellow hair and green eyes. She was cute! Like a squirtle!

"Who her? Well she is me new best bud!" Sapphire said proudly. "And I want you guys to meet her first!"

"Well knowing you, You wouldn't make someone your friend unless they triggered something. what was it?" Said the bluenette.

"Weeeelllll, SHE IS SO CUTE AND INNOCENT!" Said Sapphire holding me so tight that I lost my breath.

The girl with yellow hair looked worried. "Sapphy! Your chocking her!" She said.

Sapphire let go of me almost instantly. "Oops" Was all she could say.

She walked over the the other two girls and turned to face me. She directed her hand the the bluenette.

"This is crystal. She will be your new friend!" Sapphire said.

"Um ok? Nice to meet you Crystal-san. I hope we become good friends." I said with my signature smile.

"You know what. You can just call me Crys. Thats what all my friends call me...Which is apparently only Yellow and Sapphy."

"Woah! Too much information! Forget the name she just said!"

"Yellow?"

"I just told you to forget! I was going to introduce you to her!" Sapphire kept babbling on While I was talking to Yellow and Crystal.

**_Golds P.O.V._**

I walked into class A-1. I was trying to find a place to hide while Green just flopped around looking for me.

I looked around the room and guess what I found! A smoking hot transfer student! LUCKY ME!

I walked up to her and gave her my signature smile.

"Hi! My name is Gold. Are you a transfer student?"

"Yes! Thank you for noticing!" She said with a small smile. It was SO cute.

"Is that your signature smile?" I asked trying to make her blush. BINGO! one point for me.

"Nobody actually guesses that right...um" She went on still blushing "Gold-kun"

"No need for formality! You can call me Gold." I said trying to make her blush more...But it didn't work. Darn.

"You know...I have been told by every single person I have met That I didn't need to use formality. Its really getting weird." she said losing her blush.

"Well maybe because your super cute!" I said trying to get her to regain her blush. Yep! another point for me.

"Um Gold-kun Ah! I mean Gold!" She stuttered cutely. "Somebody is glaring at you..." She said. What?

I turned around to see Green at the door giving me a HUGE death glare. Woah! scary!

"Gold!" Green said in a stern tone. He slapped that poker face back on in an instant. "Get away from Blue." What...WHAT? This was BLUE? BLUE WHITNEY? CRAP! HES GONNA KILL ME!

I walked slowly and cautiously over to him. Behind him were three girls. the same girls that were talking to that smoking hot, shy transfer student! Or let me rethink that. BLUE!

The three girls went rushing to Blue. And as for I, I had to stick around with pretty boy here so he can beat the living hell outa me. Great! thats just flippin great!

**_Crystals P.O.V._**

"Are you ok?" I said worryingly. I just hate perverts!

"Im ok. But I don't get why I wouldn't."

"Um Blue...Doesn't that name sound familiar?" Said yellow. She was right. It did sound familiar.

Sapphire walked into our thinking time. "Hehe! Well Lets show Blue to her dorm! She never got to see it!"

"Well that sucks! Lets go right now!" I said grabbing Blues arm and running off. As I ran off, I saw Gold, In front of the class door, Glaring at me.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

Yet again, I was being pulled away by a REALLY strong person, not even getting the chance of saying a thing! I didn't want to see my dorm until the END of the day! But guess what, The school bell saved me. YAY!

"Darn! I guess we will have to show you the dorm after school, Where nothing will bother us."

I nodded. I slightly widened my signature smile because I gotten what I wanted for practically the first time in my life. No really! I never got what I wanted. I mean did you hear about the kidnapping?

Anyways, I ran as fast as I could to Daisy's class. I got there just in time.

Daisy looked at me. It was as if she was asking me if it was ok to say something. I told her that I didn't want anybody to know my last name. Or else I would be known by only that for the rest of the school year. She nodded in agreement.

"Class," She began "I want you all to take your seats please."

"Yes sensei!" They all said in boredom. Everyone took a seat.

"This is a transfer student from sevii islands. She flew all the way to kanto then took a ship directly to this campuses island. Her name is-"

I could see in the back of the room, the boy, the one who stared at me, was looking at Daisy eagerly. I could tell what he was waiting for.

"-Blue." Daisy finished. The boys eyes widened. He looked directly at me.

* * *

><p><strong>well? 2 chapters in one day? Like it? cuz I DID!<strong>

**Green: I hate you.**

**I know right? :3**

**Blue: EW! GOLD FLIRTED WITH ME!**

**Trust me, It hurt me so much to write this (No it didn't)**


	3. Soccer in ties!

**Hey yo! (Riko from hannah montanah) welcome back to this wonderful chapter!**

**Green: Whats so wonderful about it...**

**I heard that!**

**Green: GOOD! (Sonny with a chance)**

**GOOD!**

**Green: GOOD!**

**GOOD!**

**Blue: um lets get on with the story while these two fight.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Greens P.O.V.<em>**

I knew it. Her name was Blue. I can't believe it. And she doesn't even bother to see me? Idiot! Does she know how long I have been waiting, Waiting to see her cheerful face again? Idiot! (Thats all I can do for his POV for now...)

**_Blues P.O.V._**

"Blue. May you take a seat next to Green?"

"Yes Daisy." I said with my signature smile.

Everyone in the room gasped. Well not Green, But everybody else did.

"Whoops! I forgot to tell everybody that you were my childhood friend. Silly me. Nobody calls me Daisy in this class."

Everyone was gaping at me. I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I could tell Green noticed. I walked silently to the seat next to Green and sat down, Trying not to panic. He just stared at me. I could tell that his eyes flickered in amusement. "Jerk" I managed to muttered under my breath without panic.

"Well class!" Daisy went on "Lets begin. Because we have a new student, We will have a special class! We are going to learn about the Elite Four of the Kanto region!"

Everyone stopped gaping almost instantly. They slapped huge grins onto there faces.

"Yeah!" Screamed the lovesick girl in the middle row of the class. "Bruno!"

Every girl in the class looked at her. Some with agreement, some with disagreement, and some with the "What-the-hell?-Why-are-you-lovesick-for-the-Elite-Four?" Faces.

The boys lost there grins instantly and rolled there eyes a the girls, Boasting about how cool the Elite Four boys are. I let a giggle escape my mouth. It was too funny.

"Class! Settle down." Daisy said raising her voice. "When I say Elite Four, I meant there Pokemon."

The boys mouths curved slightly and the girls mouths lost the curve. It was like they gave it to the boys! I had to giggle again.

**_End of class_**

**_courtyard_**

"Hey! Please join the Light Music Club!"

"May you join the Tennis Club?"

"Come and join the Glee Club!"

I found myself being dog piled by crazy people. Dont get me wrong, I do want to join a club but...This is not they way I planed on joining.

"Um...Can one of you direct me to the Soccer Club?" I asked. Once they heard what I said, They ALL Bursted out laughing.

"But your a GIRL! No way! The couch is SO not gonna let you in!" Said a boy in the back. Everyone departed, still laughing. The boy Walked over to me.

"Besides, You wouldn't wanna damage that pretty face of yours would you?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Pretty? Who cares about looks?" I said. He looked at me with the Are-you-serious look. And I gave him the Im-serious look.

"Wow. Your not like most girls."

"All the girls I know dont care about looks either. Goes to show that people from sevii are different."

"But your not from sevii, are you?"

"How would you know?"

"I heard that you were born in pallet town. Correct?" This guy is scary. How did he know I was born in pallet town?

"I know that because of one reason." I looked at him with a curious look. He smirked. I think Im gonna start calling that an Evil smirk.

"Dont you remember me Blue? Its Ruby. I used to play with you and Green when we were little."

I felt my head ache terribly. I did remember him! This is all going way too fast!

**_Flashback_**

_"Ruby! Hey Ruby!" I yelled, trying to catch up with my, apparently, Extremely fast friend._

_"Stop running! Get back over here!" I screamed._

_"No! I don't want to play dress up with you!"_

_"Then what do you want to play?"_

_Ruby stopped. "Ill tell you what. If you can beat me in a game of soccer, I will play dress up with you for 3 days. If I win, Then you have to play soccer for 3 days."_

_"Deal!" I said shacking his hand. I liked to play soccer anyways._

**_after soccer game_**

_"H-how did you beat me?" Ruby was astonished. _

_"I practice soccer every day!" I said a little bit baby-ish._

_"Why? Your a girl!" Ruby said, Apparently **trying **to make a point._

_"So? I like to play soccer. You know Ruby, If you wanted to play soccer, Then you should have just told me. I would have played gladly!"_

_"But now you wont..." Ruby said, a little heartbroken. _

_"...Of course I'll play soccer with you. I will morf that deal around now."_

_"You cant do that!"_

_"Oh yes I can! Lets change the rules. If I won, We play soccer for 3 days, If you won, We play dress up for 3 days. Thats how it was going to end up anyways."_

_Ruby looked at me. After a few awkward seconds, He curved his mouth. He gave me his signature smile. "Thanks Blue."_

**_end flashback_**

I looked at ruby. Yep. Same black hair, Same hat, Same personality, Same red eyes, Same everything! This was certainly Ruby. No doubt about it.

"Ruby Roleten." I said in a small whisper. Ruby looked at me with surprise.

"So you remember a bit of your past..."

"How do you know that I dont remember much!" I scowled.

"No need to get angry. Daisy-sensie told me that she wanted me to check up on you. I just asked her why and she told me the secret. She knew it was ok because I was you childhood friend."

"Was. Now that I barely remember you, Your not even close to "Friend"." I said, Trying to act cool. Ruby laughed.

"Looks like your trying to act cool. You tried the same exact thing when we were little."

"So? Theres no rule against it! In fact, Theres no rules about girls playing soccer! Good riddance!" I said stomping off.

**_Rubys P.O.V._**

Blue stomped off. I guess I shouldn't have made her mad. And judging by the way she acted, She probably remembered when I made that deal with her and lost. She was better at soccer than I was back then. But she probably sucks now 'cause she did loose her childhood.

"Hmf. She isn't gonna make the team." I said. I walked off.

**_class B-2_**

"Hey Ruby! Hows it going? Did you see the smoking hot transfer student?"

"You mean Blue..." I said, Trying to get Green to lose his temper in the corner.

"Shut up! Do you want Green to kill me?" He whispered to me. I just nodded.

"Wow. Some friend you are."

"Wow. Some perv you are." I mimicked.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Stop."

"Stop."

"SHUT UP!" He said **directly into my ear.**

"Ok! jeesh."

Green walked over to us.

"What are you guys talking about? You guys were as loud as a loudred!"

"HE WONT STOP COPYING ME!"

"HE WONT STOP YELLING!" I said trying to get him to understand.

"Shut up. both of you." Green took charge. "If you guys keep screeching like a Fearow then you might as well burn down the school." He said rolling his eyes. He walked away after.

Me and Gold just stared at where he once stood. That was normal but his cold shoulder isn't very easy to just shake off.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

"I hate that boy!" I yelled stomping over to the Soccer Club.

I heard loud voices the more I ran. I finally got to the Soccer Club. "Yes!"

I ran towards the fence and watched them play. They were amazing!

One of the boys stopped the ball and pointed at me. I flushed. "Hey couch! We got a fan!" He said. I kinda felt bad. Did he not see how much I wanted to suddenly run in and kick the ball?

"Hey you there! What are you doing? Nobody is aloud to watch us play unless they join the team!" said, who I assume, the couch.

I felt even worse. "I do want to join the team! Did you not see me urge to join in the practice?"

"Oh I saw urge! The urge to be flirted with a boy!" I got angry. I was already flirted with by this scum bag that crystal told me about. Gold. I didn't want to be flirted with again!

"Listen here! If you don't believe me then why don't you see me play?"

"Gladly! I woud love to see you fail miserably!" I HATE this couch! How dare he! I took out my special ball that I keep in my backpack then I kicked the ball right at his face...big mistake. Oops. I let the anger get best of me. But when the ball FINALLY dropped off of his face, He had a surprised look. He wasn't angry? Woah! He just smiled! Now hes laughing? Im confused.

"Haha! Well it looks like I underestimated you. You have perfect aim and power. Your a good defender. Have you played soccer before?"

"um...I think we should worry about what I just did. Is your face ok?" He fumed with laughter.

"If you are on this team, You are gonna have to learn how to take pain! now may you answer my question?"

"Yes um...Well I played soccer at my last school. It was my favorite sport. I don't really remember why though."

"Hmm I see. Whats your name?"

"Its Blue."

"Well welcome to the team Blue!"

I gave the couch my signature smile. Finally, I don't feel like i'm in hell! Thank you Mew!

**_Greens P.O.V._**

**_I was walking past the Soccer Club when I saw Blue...I still remember when I gave her that Soccer ball._**

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Green!" Blue came running towards me._

_"Hi blue..." I said coldly._

_"Why do you always look so cold when you see me! Its like you hate me!"_

_"I dont hate you! I was just working!"_

_"Working?" She looked at me confused._

_"Yeah. My job is to keep Pokemon happy..."_

_"Keep pokemon happy? Well how do you do it? I think giving a Pokemon love is keeping it happy." She said happily._

_"Well I just have to play with the Pokemon."_

_"Cool! What do you play?"_

_"...Soccer..." I mumbled._

_"I love Soccer! Thats my favorite sport! Do you have a ball we can play with?" She asked with her signature smile._

_"Yeah...You can have mine..."_

_"I dont wanna take your Soccer ball!" She said. She looked a little worried. _

_"Its okay. As long as you play with me."_

_"...If I get to play with you then Yes! I will gladly take your gift!" She said sweetly. I couldn't help but give her a small smile of my own._

**_end flashback_**

I walked over to the fence to get a closer view. I couldn't believe it. She had it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? You like?<strong>

**Green:...Its crap!**

**WELL AT LEAST IM NOT THE GRUMPY OLD MOTHER F-**

**Blue: MOVE ON!**


	4. Cafeteria, Red

**Hey! still reading? (YOU BETTER!) Well let me tell you something...Im running out of ideas. but whatever! I will just read other stories to find inspiration!**

**Green: Good luck with th-**

**DONT SAY IT! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blues P.O.V.<strong>_

**_Lunch_**

Yay! I finally get to see what the cafeteria looks like...But one problem...Where is it?

"Um excuse me, Do you know where the cafeteria is?" He just brushed me off like a piece of paper. Lets try someone else...Like _him._

"...G-Green" I forced myself to say. "Can you tell me where the cafeteria is?"

"No" he shrugged. That twit! That was just plain rude! He didn't have a reason to say no and he certainly did not say it politely!

"W-why not?" I said trying to keep my temper down by messing with my skirt.

"Cause I never been there." What? He has been here for 5 years right? Why hasn't he been there before!

"What? How is that possible?"

"I stopped eating lunch ever since that day..." Wow. Confusing. What day?

"What do you mean Green?" He looked at me oddly. As if he was telling me that I know.

"You dont understand?" His face showed emotion for once. "I have been waiting for 5 freaking years and you dont even bother to call me or send me a letter or anything! I thought you were dead! I thought you Ran away for the past 5 years!"

I couldn't believe it. He didn't like me...Its as if he hated me...

**_Greens P.O.V._**

Damn that worthless girl! She never even cared that I worried about her! After all these years I waited and she just suddenly pops up in my life! My grandfather even had to send me away cause of her! He told me to forget about her! But all those damned memories where just left in the back of my head as I waited for her to finally save me from this nightmare! How could she do this! How?...How?

"Green...I know what you mean." I looked at her, surprised. "The day I Suddenly disappeared...But you don't know how I disappeared...do you?"

It true... I didnt know how she disappeared...All I know is that she left me...And thats more then enough to get me angry.

"You see Green-" "CAFETERIA DOORS ARE NOW CLOSING. PLEASE COME WITHEN 3 MINUTES" "Crap! I need to get to the cafeteria! I guess I will just follow someone. Bye green!"

Blue ran off, following one of the teachers...Daisy. My sister. She is keeping something from me...I know it. Either that...Or she doesn't even care about knowing.

I know that I should just be happy that Blue is back but...I just cant accept that she left me. Thats why...I hate her.

**_sapphires P.O.V._**

"When is she gonna get here! I knew we shouldn't have left her! She probably got lost! Im gonna go look for her!"

"Woah Sapphy! Your being rash. Just wait for her. Im sure she will get here sooner or later." Said yellow.

"But-"

"No buts! I agree with Yellow. You are too rash. Wait. She will be here." said Crystal. I was about to open my mouth in protest but suddenly I saw Blue walk (or run) Through the doors.

"BLUE!" I screamed for joy. I ran all the way to her and hugged her as tight as it should be...I didn't wanna crush her bones.

"S-Sapphy! Your chocking her again!" Said Yellow. I looked down at Blues face, which was terribly purple.

"Whoops..." I said, releasing her from my grasp.

"Yeah. "Whoops" " Said Crystal, patting Blue on the shoulder, Giving me a death glare.

"We told you before, You are WAY too rash." Said Yellow.

"..." I looked at Blue. She was gaping at the cafeteria for Arceas knows why.

"Blue? You ok?" I said worriedly that my little torchic was flirted with again.

"Ok?" She said with the "Duh" Tone. "Im more than ok! Look at this cafeteria! I have never seen a school with such a fancy cafeteria like this!" She said giving me her signature smile but a bit wider. I love my little Torchics signature smile!

"Im happy that you like it! 'Cause this will be the place you will eat in for the rest of the year!" I said, Proud of my little torchics happiness.

"Yay!" She said, Giving ME a hug. I just touched her shoulders so I wouldn't stop her from breathing again.

" NUMBER ONE! PLEASE STEP UP TO THE COUNTER!" Said the cafeteria lady.

"Whats that?" Asked Blue.

"That? Thats how we get out food. We get a different number everyday. Daisy-sensei should have already given you your number."

"Yeah. Its 1."

"Then go to the counter! Quick!" I said, slightly pushing my little torchic to the counter.

"Thank you Sapphy!" Blue said as she ran off to the counter.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

I gave the lady at the counter my number.

"Thank you for the number! You may pick whatever you like from the above." She said, Pointing at the giant menu above her.

I looked at the menu carefully. I could not believe my eyes! I have never heard of a single thing on this menu in my entire life! Not to mention there was a menu!

"Uh Can you pick for me?" I asked the lady.

"Of course! I highly recommend the poli-woli-mac! It has the most delicious sauce!"

"Then I will take that." I said happily.

I ran back to the table where Sapphire, Crystal, And yellow were sitting at.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Tor-I mean Blue!" Said Sapphire...Strange...

"Welcome back to the group." Said Crystal, Over her newspaper of the Kanto Daily.

"Hey Blue! What did you get?" Asked Yellow.

"I got a Poli-Woli-Mac." Everybody's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" They all said.

"Um yeah...What?" I said, Trying to understand why they are surprised.

"You did an AMAZING pick! There is only 1 Poli-Woli-Mac Each year! I heard that it is the most tastiest thing in the school!" Said Sapphire, Licking her lips and drooling.

"I heard that it is very sweet." Said Yellow, Drooling a lot more than Sapphire.

"I heard that every Pokemon connoisseur in the WORLD is DYING to taste that!" Said Crystal, who apparently threw the newspaper 20 feet in the air.

The newspaper drifted over my head then covered my eyes.

"Woah! There was a sandstorm?" I said as I read the newspaper up-side-down.

After a few seconds, everyone started to laugh.

"NUMBER THIRTY-SIX! PLEASE STEP UP TO THE COUNTER!" The lady called.

"Thats me! Im gonna get my favorite. Butty-bits!" She yelled happily and drooled. I could see Ruby at the other end of the cafeteria chuckling at Sapphire. I gave him a death glare.

Sapphire ran over to the lady cheerfully.

"There she goes! Man, She loves those spicy things!" Said Yellow, Chuckling a bit to herself.

"I really like spicy food, then again, I love sour, bitter, dry, and sweet food too."

"So you just plainly like any food." Crystal said smirking.

"Yeah pretty much!" I said smiling. We all started to laugh.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Said Sapphire with her plate of food.

"Nothing much. We were just talking about how Blue loves any type of food." Said Yellow in amusement.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She likes spicy, sour, sweet, bitter, and dry foods. Im pretty sure whatever she eats, she WILL like it. Not a very good connoisseur if you ask me." Said crystal.

Again, We all started to laugh.

I looked around the cafeteria. I saw Ruby, Gold, and some other boy sitting at a table together. I stared at them for a couple of moments.

"Blue...Blue!...BLUE!" Sapphire was waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"W-wha?" I said, still half-dazed.

Sapphire turned to look at where I was looking at.

"Why were you looking at the GGRR?"

"The what-a-what?"

"The GGRR." Said Crystal, Reading her newspaper again. Does she ever stop reading?

"They have a whole page about them in this newspaper. I like to rip out those pages and put them in the shredder." She said SERIOUSLY.

"Why exactly do you rip and shred those pages?" I said, Unsure if I actually wanted to know.

"Because they are all pervs. And I HATE pervs." She said madly, Throwing her paper on the table and started ripping it. Wow. She wasn't kidding.

I could tell that I needed to leave her alone for a while. I turned to Yellow. "What does GGRR stand for?"

"It stands for Green, Gold, Ruby, Red. Those are the names of the most famous people in the school." She said, Trying not to get close to Crystal.

"Why are they "Famous"?"

"They are all related to someone important. They are also supposed to be the hottest guys in school." Sapphire answered for Yellow.

"Yeah...What she said." Yellow said with a strange look on her face.

"I dont see anything "Hot" About them." Said crystal, Making air quotation marks.

"Yeah. Me neither. I really hate those dudes anyway. Gold is a perv and ruby Is a smart Ass... Excuse my language!" I said, Noticing I said something terrible.

"No worries! We all hate those GGRR snobs. They just toy with girls hearts. I HATE THOSE STINKIN PERVS!" Crystal began ripping the paper more violently.

_Someones got anger issues._ I thought to myself.

**_Golds P.O.V._**

I looked at the table where the hot transfe...I mean Blue was at. I saw a Girl ripping the schools newspaper next to her. Geez. And I was on that paper. Wonder what made her mad at it.

"Gold...GOLD!"

"WHAT!" I screamed back at whoever was next to me...Whoops...It was Ruby.

"...Gold..."

"Ye-Yes?" I said, a little afraid that he was going to scold me. I looked at Red, Asking him to help me. He was staring off at the table though...Why?

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

"WAIT! BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" I said, Trying to get him to notice Red.

"Hes spacing out! And no matter HOW MUCH I SCREAM IN HIS EAR-" I said, Screaming in his ear. Didn't work. "-He wont wake up." I finished my sentence.

"Well duh. He is staring at Blue."

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Red. "I knew it was Blue! Why the hell does she show up now in all places?" He said, Softening his eyes.

Blue turned around after hearing her name. She looked around and noticed Red. She gave him a Why-are-you-looking-at-me look. After, she turned around and chatted with her friends. She was ignoring him...

"...Why is she brushing me off...Does she remember me?" Red said, A little disappointed.

It got me thinking...She didn't act like she new green...She never even noticed Red...She doesn't look like she actually payed any attention to Ruby...Maybe she doesn't remember anything!

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter wasn't really long but it was as far as I could have gone...I was loosing my ideas...I already told you... Anyways! I forgot disclaimer so-<strong>

**Red: Claire does not own pokemon in any way shape or form. If she did, She would put all of the character in this story into the anime.**

**Thats right! See you next time and-**

**Press the pretty button below!**


	5. Authors note to M

READ!

Ok! I was told that my story was "Crap" And "Garbage" But You know what! Hell do I care! A woman who writes MOVIES told me that my story was amazing for an 11 year old. She was nice and pretty, And I am pretty sure that the person who called my story garbage will NEVER be able to compare with her. So if you really wants to trash peoples stories, then do it to your own! It is probably as rotten as you are!

I think Im going send this to that nice movie maker. She is my mother's friend so she should have a link. Oh and YOU JUST GOT PWND BY AN 11 YEAR OLD!

Everybody who was not this person, THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY FEELINGS!


	6. The ocean, The dorm

**HELLO! :3**

**Green: Are you TRYING to make my ears bleed?**

**Pretty much. :)**

**Gold: Claire does not own pokemon in any way shape or...YOU GET IT!**

**O.o' oh and sorry for not updating fast enough. Im really running out of ideas... Can you guys PM me some ideas? I might put it in. wait...CONTEST!**

**Also...THANK YOU FOR PROTECTING ME! T.T**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Golds P.O.V.<em>**

It may not seem like it but Im smarter than I look, And one thing for sure, I KNOW what is going on. She probably lost her memory. But being my sneaky and devious self, Im not gonna tell anybody. Its just the way I roll. Im sneaky, Devious, Funny, and Entertaining. Thats what makes up a Gold.

"Gold...Gold? WHATS WITH THE SPACING OUT?" Screamed Ruby as if he was frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Red.

"Im mean that you BOTH are spacing out. And Green has been More weird than usual. You would think that not coming to the cafeteria is weird enough."

"Im right here you idiot!"

_**Greens P.O.V.**_

"-And green has been more weird than usual. You would think that skipping lunch is weird enough."

"Im right here you idiot!" I said, Sneaking up from behind him. Which, of course, amused me.

"G-g-g-green! W-w-w-when did you get here?" _Stutter mouth._ I thought to myself.

"I got here 3 seconds ago, just to hear your stutter mouth." I said.

"No I meant why are you here? You never come here! You never even been here!"

Ive been wondering that myself. Why did I come here? After all those years of avoiding this place, why do I come here now? Is it because I starved myself to the point where I cant take it anymore? Or is it because I felt the urge to see what my friends say about me behind my back...No. Its was something different... But what?

"...Its Blue, Isn't it?" I was shocked. Gold was NEVER Smart!...Okay maybe he is but he NEVER shown it! He never even said anything smart in his life!

"Shocked? I thought you might be. You see, I already know whats going on, But no matter how much you try to poke it outa me, You will never get it. So instead of giving you the answer, Im gonna give you advice, Talk to Blue. I can tell she has something important to tell you." With that, Gold left.

_What just happened?_

**_Blues P.O.V._**

"-And then I took the bottle and POURED it on his head!" I was listening to the pranks that Crystal and Sapphire have done to Gold and Ruby. It was amusing to hear funny stories like this.

"G-guys!" Yellow yelled.

"What is it Yellow?" Said Crystal.

"G-g-g-g-g-GARY!"

My eyes widened. Gary? He said he doesn't come to the cafeteria! What a lying FREAK!

Gary was walking over to our table until-

"STOP! We wont let you get NEAR Blue!" Yelled sapphire. Yellow and Crystal seemed to follow along even though they didn't know what was going on.

Gary walked right past them...JERK!

"What do YOU want?" I said trying to get him to understand that I didn't like him.

"I want to know the truth. You know what I mean." My eyes widened. He remembered.

"Fine...I will see you after class..."

"Good. Im looking forward to the story." He said with a poker face. Was he always emotionless?

"See you." He said. He went back to the GGRR table and sat down.

Sapphire looked at me worriedly. "B-blue? Your not actually going to meet him...Are you?"

"I want to...no...I need to...To clear up his hatred."

"Hatred?"

"Um Guys? Whats going on here?" Yellow asked.

"...Yellow...Let me tell you my real name. My name is Blue...Blue Whitney."

"YOUR WHAT?" She yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her. "Uh I mean, Your what?" She said in a whisper.

"I already told you. Blue Whitney."

"But she's the one who disappeared 5 years ago! How are you back?" Asked Crystal.

"...I escaped..."

"Escaped? Escaped what?"

"...If you really want to know...Then come with me when I go to talk to Green."

"CAFETERIA DOORS ARE NOW OPENING! PLEASE GO TO YOUR CLASSROOM QUITLY!"

"Lets go. Remember what I said and meet me after class."

"Why are you taking your tray? Leave it here for the maids."

"The what? Theres no maids in schools."

"Well this is a rich kid school for scholars and rich kids! So there is maids." Wow. I guess I will leave my tray here...

**_after class_**

I was walking down the hallways when this girl with dark green hair and pale skin walked right in front of me. "STOP!" She said, Raising her hand in my face.

"Who do you think you are? You are NOT going ANYWHERE near our green. Besides, there are rules of seeing, talking, or anything else like that that you need to know. #1 Never talk to one of the GGRRs Without 2 partners. #2 You never sit next to one at lunch. #3 Dont touch them unless you are wearing gloves. #4 never-"

"Im sorry but there are no rules against talking to someone. Now can you please go away? I need to talk to Green."

"GREEN? No way! I will not let you talk to green, In the name of the GGRR Fan club!"

"Listen, I dont know what your so called "Fan club" is but I am in a hurry so if you could please-" I was pushed to the ground.

"Shut up dirt! We are not letting you get your friends OR Green! Why did you come to this school anyway? Your not even used to a place like this and you will never fit in!"

"Haha! Nice one Carmen! Show it to her!" said one of the other fan club members.

"Yeah! I think I will...Hey! Lets throw her in the ocean! She must LOVE it! Her name is Blue after all!"

"Yeah!" Yelled all of the fan girl members.

**_Sapphire P.O.V._**

I was walking through the hall with Yellow and Crystal but I STILL couldn't find Blue! I decided to look outside when finally, I found a group of those teenage rich snobs who worry about makeup all the time! The GGRR Fan club! And they were laughing! Not a good sign.

I ran over to the GGRR Fan members.

"What are you guys laughing about!" Screamed a voice...It seemed familiar.

"Oh nothing! We are just glad to see that your not going to meet Green." I knew it! It was Blue! And she was thrown in the ocean! Gosh...That ocean is REALLY salty!

"Blue! Are you ok?" Yelled Crystal as she and Yellow ran to her, Leaving me to kill the Fan club, Or should I say Fan SNOBS!

"You guys threw my Torchic into the ocean...You are DEAD! I AM GONNA RIP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROUT SO YOU CAN SEE YOUR NECK BREAK FROM THE INSIDE!"

I ran toward them as they coward in fear.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

I watched Sapphire Beat the heck out of the GGRR Fan club...Wow...I never knew she had claws.

"Are you okay Blue?" Asked Yellow.

"Yeah. Im fine...Just a little beaten up and stuff like that."

"B-but-"

"Im fine. I just need to wash off...I will meet Green later. Im sure he will understand." I said, Trying to calm her down.

I ran into the school building and into the locker room where I got my spare clothes from my locker...Why are there spare clothes in the locker room?

"Wow. These people ARE rich. They even have spare clothes! Jeesh!" I thought aloud.

"...Maybe I should take a bath first...Im covered with salt!"

I ran into the school showers (Way to fancy ones) And Got in it before the salt started to dry up. I washed off all of the messy...discusting...FILTH!

"Ugh! I hate anything that is icky and mucky and stuff like that! You know what! I just plainly hate FILTH!" I said giving myself an indian burn while trying to scrub my arms.

"Ouch! I am SUCH and idiot...And I know it..." I felt a little guilty that I left Green to wait for me...He might still be standing there.

I walked out of the shower and threw my clothes on. Maybe I can still meet him.

I searched the school building, the cafeteria, the basketball courts, tennis courts, the pool, the baseball field, the soccer field..., and still no sign of him. I searched the school AND everywhere else. He must have went back to his dorm...I missed him...

I shouldn't care though...I still have to do my job...Yeah...You guessed it. Even though silver thinks we escaped, We never did. I still work for him so he wont attack Silver.

Tonight...I have to send a letter to that foul man...or else Silver will be in trouble. Not only Silver but my friends as well...You see, the reason I told them that I escaped was because if they knew I was still under control...The foul masked man would mask them as well...I don't want my friends to get kidnapped.

I ran off to find my friends. They where in the classroom. Just like I last saw them while I was rampaging across the school.

"Hey blue! Are you ready to see the dorms?" Asked Sapphire.

"Yeah! Im all set!" I said trying to look cheerful.

"Great!" Sapphire grabbed my arm and headed out the door with Yellow and Crystal behind her.

**_Greens P.O.V._**

I was walking down the hall, searching for Blue...Believe it or not but I have been rampaging around the school looking for her nonstop. I was going to the classrooms when I saw her being carried away by that girl whom she calls "Sapphy."

"Your gonna LOVE your dorm!" Sapphy yelled.

...She already forgotten about me...Thanks Blue...No wonder I hated you.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

I get dragged A LOT! But whatever! I mean...LOOK AT THIS DORM! Its sparkly! Let me give you a description:

The Dorm was more like a mansion made of diamonds. It was the colors light blue, green, yellow, and white. It had crystal sculptures in front of the gates and the walkway was made with half-seethrough stones with the colors of red, blue, and yellow. This "Dorm" Was AMAZING!

"How do you like your dorm? I know its not as big as the other dorms but you might get used to it." Said Sapphire.

"I LOVE IT!" I yelled. I have never seen such a beautiful place in my life. I guess thats why they call this place Beau Shokmore!

"Wow! If you love the outside then your gonna CHERISH the inside!" Said Crystal.

"Yay!" I ran to the gates and got a good look at it. It was made of solid gold! I cant believe it!

The gate opened a minute after I walked over to it. I walked through the beautiful walkway. I looked around to the trees and grass. They didn't have a single splotch of deadness! They were in perfect health!

"Your going to slow! Come on!" Sapphire said just a few seconds after she pulled me away, shattering my daydream.

She opened the HUGE door. "Welcome back!" There were maids everywhere!

"Hey there! Let us welcome our new dorm-mate! Her name is Blue!" Announced Sapphire.

"Blue? Doesn't that name sound familiar?" Asked a maid, trying to put her finger on it.

"Nice going sapphy" I thought...

"Of course! She is one of the best Pokemon trainers known! She is famous in Sevii Islands!" Said Crystal. All of the maids believed her because she IS the smart one. She knows everything.

"Come on! We gotta show you your room!"

Once again, I was dragged off.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked? Disliked? YOU BETTER LIKE! JK! XD As long as you don't call my story a bad name, I wont get mad at you. Oh and sorry for not updating. I got school...<strong>

**Blue: Who do you think that M guy is?**

**Hell do I know! And I NEVER want to know! anyways PRESS PRETTY BUTTON BELOW! **


	7. Authors note Nov 1st

**HEY PPLZ! TODAY IS MAH BDAY! So now I am 12 years old! I am getting closer to the age limit! Next year, Im gonna be 13 AND I will be able to be a member! This is really my dads account but whatever.**

**Green: Why haven't you made a chapter. Its been too long.**

**Whatever! I am trying for peats sake!**

**Blue: Whos peat?**

**Hell do I know! Oh wait. He the neighborhood hobo. Forgot. Sorry peat!**

**Peat: I****t****s ok! Hey! Do you have a screwdriver?**

**Yeah...Why?**

**Peat: I need to steal a laptop.**

**O.o Im not gonna help you steal a laptop! You'll be a criminal!**

**Peat: T.T I just wanted to read your stories...**

**IM COMING TO THE RESCUE!...Wait! Its my birthday so you should...NOT STEAL!**

**Peat: Damnit! Whenever I complement your stories you always do what I want!**

**TO BAD! ITS MY BIRTHDAY! WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE TO BE MY SERVANT! MUWAHAHAHAHA! *Lighting crashes in background***

**Peat: *scared like hell***

**Oh yeah and I dont own pokemon in any way shape or form...I wish I could get THAT for my birthday.**

**Blue: Hey wheres your dad?**

**He's in egypt right now.**

**Blue:...Wow. Doesn't celebrate your-**

**ANYWAYS! Im gonna make a song for my friend alison. Its HER birthday in *counts* Um oh! 14 days! ^.^**

**Blue: Whats the song?**

**Um...Oh well! Ill show you...Wait! somebody will steal mah idea! So...I will tell you when this authors note is done.**

**Blue: Ok!**

**Green: Why am I here? **

**Cause you suck.**

**Green: O.o'**

**Blue: O.o'**

**Peat: O.o'**

**...What! Ugh! Never mind. Anyways! PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON BELOW! **

**Blue: You mean the review butto-**

**SHUT UP BLUE!**

**(P.S. I made this on nov. 1 but it wouldn't load and I had a problem with the laptop. STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING JUNK!)**


	8. Wow! WHAT?

**Hey! Wassup!**

**Green:...Who are you talking to? You got NO fans!**

**Shut Up! You don't know that!**

**Green: You never got ONE SINGLE FAN LETTER!**

**SO! Stop pushing my buttons! This story is only new! I dont expect- *Door flies open with fan letter spilling out.***

**Green: (Damn! Caught!)**

***Glares* GreeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**Blue: um...Chapter starts NOW! ROLE THE FILM! Ill save you Green! *Takes out bat* AHHHHHHHGGGGGG!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blues P.O.V.<em>**

I was dragged up three sets of stairs...God! I have to go up and down THIS every morning?

"Here it is!" Squealed Sapphire. I looked at the blue shaded door. Yay! My favorite color!

"Wow! The door looks cool too!"

"You think the DOOR looks cool? Look inside your room!" Sapphire opened the lock and pushed the door open. O.o' Wow...

My bed was at the edge of the room where the window hanged over it. A small window couch that hanged on the wall was on the other corner. Of course, over it was a window, With blue curtains.

"Wow..."

"Yay! Shes speechless!" Yelled Sapphire who was chocking me yet again.

"Sapphy! Stop chocking her!" Yelled Crystal as Sapphy put me down. "Whoops"

"Yeah! Whoops!" Said Crystal.

"Hehe...Um anyways you should go through your next door." Said sapphire.

I looked around the rooms. I saw a door on the right side of the room. I walked over to it and turned the handle slowly. I entered a fancy bathroom. The floor was made of tile. The tile was just like the walkway behind the gate to the dorms but it was Blue and green colored. The bathtub was two times bigger than usual and the sink was completely gold...Yep! I checked! Solid gold.

"Wow...This is completely extraordinary! Wait a minute...There is another door?"

"That door leads to another dorm. Two dorms can fit on the same level. Plus it has an elevator!"

"Then Why did I have to go up all those stairs?"

"...Because its only for an emergency!" Crystal said, Not letting Sapphire answer with her stupid grammar.

"Oh. I see...But if there is a fire aren't you-?"

"-Ah! Not that... kind of emergency..." Crystal said feeling a little stupid. "I meant if you get locked in your room or something."

"Oh" I mouthed.

"You know...Thats not the only door..." Said Yellow, messing with her hat.

"Really? I dont think its-" I paused for a moment...My wardrobe...Completely forgot. Again I mouthed "Oh".

"Follow me. We all have a special way of opening our wardrobe doors. Yours is a paint splatter."

"Wha?" I looked at Yellow confusedly. "So my wardrobe is a paint splatter...I wonder how im gonna put my clothes in it..." I said in sarcasm.

"Thats not what I meant. I meant that the button to OPEN your wardrobe is the paint splatter on your wall. Its the only green spot in the room. Other than your bathroom tile..."

"Oh! I get it!" I exited the Bathroom and looked around my wall. I saw a green splatter above my bed and under the window.(In between) Of course, I pressed it. A big chunk of the blue wall suddenly appeared...Okay not suddenly cause I did press the button. I walked over the the giant chunk of wall and opened it... suddenly...It felt Like I was walking into the ouran high school host club! THE ROSES! Where did they come from?...

I stared in awe. I saw clothes ALREADY on the racks!...I still am confused about the roses.

"Do you like it? The maids picked out your clothes. They even put in the clothes that you used to wear at sevii!"

"They didn't just pick your clothes. They personally checked your taste and personality on clothing and made complete matches. These clothes are supposed to be for you and only for you." Said crystal. She, again, Was reading the newspaper. "Cant wait!" She chirped. I dropped the roses thing and thought about what crystal just chirped. Cant wait?

"Cant wait for what?"

"Well this is the school newspaper, And that means it will be telling us news about our dorms. We are..." She paused as she let it soak in. "GONNA GET ROOMATES!" She yelled excitedly. Everyone in the wardrobe yelled as well. I really dont get how thats exciting.

"I wonder what my roommate will be like! I hope he isn't a sissy!" Said Sapphire. He?

"Um..." I muttered. Everyone stopped yelling and turned to me, Sweatdropping. What? What I do?

"Uh...How do I explain this..." Crystal said, Obviously trying to hide something. "You see, The school isn't the type who lets its kids hate other people. In a few days, They noticed that some people have been hating each other. It was boys and girls basically. So they made a new rule; Boys and girl are paired as roommates." Crystal finished. WHAT? All of a sudden, My whole "Fantasy room" Image crumbled into millions of pieces. I CANNOT, And I mean CANNOT, Let a boy be my roommate! No way in hell! Wait, Let me think that again...NOW WAY IN THE MOTHER FLIPPING UNIVERSE OF CRAP AM I GONNA HAVE A BOY SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!

I stared at them like a statue...and they started mimicking me...NOT FUNNY! But I still couldn't move...Soon after, They started to burst out laughing...I cant believe they are laughing! No way! I REFUSE to be next to a boy! Why would he want a girls room anyway? No wonder Sapphire was talking about sissy boys...

"Dont worry Blue. The boys dont actually sleep in your room. They sleep in the room next to yours. You remember right? The bathroom is in between." Said Yellow.

"B-But-!" Ok that answers my question about a boy wanting a girl room but STILL! I STILL REFUSE! I was about to protest but...

"No buts! I suggest you get used to it. This school is not like others and you need to get the fact through your head. It took me three seconds after I walked into this school!" Crystal said. Darn...Guess I will go back to the roses subject...or not! I will just have to drop BOTH subjects...Sigh... Thats when I heard Sapphire add to crystals sentence.

"No kidding! I saw so many sissies, I knew that I was gonna deal with it for the rest of my life! So what I did, Be protective and never, EVER be friends with people who-" Sapphire almost finished her sentence.

"Basically, She just stays away from the rich snobs." Crystal finished for her.

Oh. I get it. So far in my school life, I have met rich snobs everywhere! Sometimes...I wish they could just disap-

"Blue!" Yellow snapped me out of my daze with a soft voice.

"Wh-wha? Did I doze off again? I did that a lot...For just one day." No sarcasm...None...

"Yeah! You know, It feels like this day was worth a week!" Sapphire pointed out.

"I disagree. You mind is only playing tricks on you Sapphire. You just don't know time." Crystal said. does she not know what 'Feel' means? We said it 'feels' like it!

"Well guys...Its getting dark. Lets do our homework then go off to bed...after a shower of course."

"Blue...You took a shower today already...Remember? You were pushed into the ocean!" Sapphire said. I mouthed "Oh yeah..."

"You got PJs so put them on. We will wait outside." Crystal said.

"Why do you guys need to wait?"

"CAUSE WE WANNA KNOW WHATS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND GREEN!" They all shouted. My eyes widened, and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

They all looked surprised.

**_Sapphires P.O.V._**

I cant believe we all said that! It was supposed to be a secret! Damnit! Bad mind! Bad mind!

"Um... Sorry blue. We have been hearing rumors about...Um..." Yellow seemed like she was trying to think of an excuse. so I helped too, with my 'Bad mind'.

"What Yellow is trying to say is that everyone in the school has been saying that your house back where you lived was full of the color green and that you fell in love with the color green so much that you uhhh...you do get what Im trying to say right?" I asked. Now I KNOW what I said was a terrible excuse! Blue was looking at me with the You-dont-expect-me-to-believe-that-do-you look. So I did my serious look! And I usually NEVER use it so she will probably believe me...Yep! She confirmed that my face was serious! Thank god!

I had a mini sigh inside my thoughts.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

Sapphire made the most stupid excuse ever, but I decided to just give her the 'confirmed' face. She believe it and I was guessing that she had a mini sigh inside her thoughts. I could tell because she loosened her body a little. It used to be stiff.

"Well if you guys are gonna keep giving out that weird look of yours, I suggest you do it outside. Im going to change now." I said. Now Yellow and Crystals bodies loosened a bit. They left after what I said with sighs of relief. They seem happy now... too happy...

**_Greens P.O.V._**

I looked at my grandpa...He was actually giving me a serious face...that only means we are gonna get roommates...Great. I cant wait to find a screaming fan girl shouting my name over and over again while she holds up her photo of me asking me to sign it...Cant wait...

"Green, You know what today is. I will give you the files now. You should also give these files to Gold, Red, and Ruby. They will be in the same dorm." My grandpa said in a serious tone.

"Yes grandpa."

"I also want you to wait before opening it. I want you to open it exactly 2 days from now. Understand?"

"Yes grandpa. I understand." I understand...But Why? Why does it have to be 2 days from now?

"Good." Grandpa put his big smile on to replace his serious look. "Now please go give this to your friends. I want you to pass on the message about the time."

"Yes grandpa, I will tell them when to open it."

"Thank you Green. Now go." He said. I ran off to tell Red, Gold, And Ruby about when to open it and give them the files.

"Why do we have to open them in 2 days? Why not now?" Asked Gold.

"Stop being impatient...You probably know anyways. You can figure anything out if you actually use your brain." I replied.

"Ummmm too lazy." He said. Gosh, to think that THIS kid is my friend. But I really dont care right now...My gandpa is keeping something from me...

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I had the worst days of my life...I missed halloween, My dad missed my birthday, I moved, I got bit by my dog, the neighbor hood hobo wont stop creeping through my window, I got hit with a bat by blue-<strong>

**Blue: You were gonna kill green!**

**-And I got that mean message from this weird M guy...I got over the message from M but not everything else... Not to mention that I totally sucked at soccer today...**


	9. Gold eavesdrops, Blues life

**...Still depressed...I got moved in at least! And I didn't suck at soccer this time! I also got a new lock for my window (Thank god!) But my dad still missed my Bday...**

**Blue: Your dad must be a-**

**NO BAD COMMENTS ABOUT MY PAPA! HE IS EVERYTHING TO ME!**

**Blue: O.o' S-sorry...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Golds P.O.V.<strong>_

Green was right about me knowing about the files... It wasn't that hard. I was sent to the office cause I skateboarded down the hallway. While I was in the office, I saw a few papers. REALLY important papers. One of them had Blues information on them. It said that she got a scholarship from Greens sister. I had a feeling that they planned something the second I saw those papers. Thats when I remembered that we were gonna get roommates. Thats why it wasn't very surprising that we had to wait to open our papers. And when I say our papers, I mean OUR papers. I know exactly who ALL of our roommates are gonna be. Ruby is gonna be paired with the girl named... er Sapphire was it? You probably dont know why though. I will tell you the story.

I once snuck into Ruby's dads room 7 years ago. We were having a sleepover at that time. I searched through his room and found a picture. It was of Ruby and Sapphire as 3 year olds. I got nosy after that and I couldn't stop searching into his dads stuff. I found more information about his connection with Sapphire. It turned out that they were friends for a while but Ruby and Sapphire both moved to different places. They tried to keep in touch with a few letters but it didn't last long. A month after that sleepover, Me and Ruby were sent to this boarding school. There was less connection to the outside of the area so we couldn't connect to anybody. Ruby soon forgot about Sapphire and lived his life for a few years until he finally met that same girl again, 3 weeks ago.

Now let me tell you who Red is paired with. Red is paired with that girl named Yellow. Now let me tell you HIS story.

About 8 years ago, Red was supposed to be assigned with a fiancee. One of the girls he got to choose from was Yellow. She was much smaller than him but he could tell that she was the same age. Red didn't want to pick just any girl, In fact, He didn't want to have a fiancee at all! He tried everything to get all of the girls out of the way. He said he wanted a violin prodigy who can act, sing, play the piano, AND write grown up stories with complicated dialog. Almost every girl in those ten couldn't do it. The only one left was Yellow. She could do much more than just those few, but amazing, things. She was an amazing song writer and she was also a kids clothes model. But Red still wouldn't accept it. He stormed off, mumbling of how he hated perfect goody goody girls such as her, which of course broke her heart. Heh, and they call ME the heart breaker.

Now that you know about red, let me tell you about Green. We all know that Greens childhood friend, who is Blue, disappeared. But what you don't know is that I know how she disappeared. And I almost gave it away once. I said that she got kidnapped by a giant bird and Green played along with it without even noticing. Although, I think he just thought I was teasing him. Anyways, Heres the story.

Green was playing with Blue 5 years ago. During that time, Sapphire was watching. She was visiting prof. oak with her father. Blue was playing soccer with Green. The ball flew out of the area and landed behind a few trees. Blue went to go get the ball but suddenly, Two hands grabbed her by the arms. Sapphire was there at the time to see this all happen. But she didn't follow. She decided to go get help instead. Sapphire ran to get her father and professor oak while blue was being carried away. Sapphire completely forgot about Green. While Blue was being carried away, she caught sight of the crazy people who carried her away. The people were wearing white masks. When the strange masked people stopped, they threw her in the air and a giant flying Pokemon grabbed her arms. She was taken to the johto region where I got to see her, and those strange masked people, fly over my house. They headed for the bell tower and that was all I saw. When I met Green, I was able to puzzle all the pieces together. But I decided not to tell him until I know the time was right.

Now for me. Blue, Yellow, and Sapphires last dormmate is super serious gal...I really dont like her much...but I like her at the same time. He looks cute N serious, but she got a whole other side to her. But now that she is gonna be my roommate, I am gonna find out a little more about her character. I already know a lot about her already actually. But not as much as the others. I guess I will tell her story too.

About 4 years ago, she met Yellow and Sapphire. They became friends pretty fast but I guess thats the 'thing' with girls. Anyways she-

"GOLD! I HAVE BEEN YELLING AT YOU FOR AN HOUR!" Screamed ruby from downstairs. O.o' Whoops. Lost track of time.

"Sorry Ruby!"

"No sorrys! Just get your but down here! I made ribs!"

"RIBS!" I bolted down the stairs afterwards.

**_Rubys P.O.V._**

"RIBS!" I heard Gold yell. I was taught to NEVER get between him and his ribs...He can bite.

"WHERE MAH RIBS!" He yelled again. He looked over at the table to see his ribs on the plate. Everyone else already ate there share.

Gold ran to his seat and gobbled up his ribs in about three seconds. "MORE RIBS!" He said.

"We dont have ribs anymore." He glared at me. I made a huge mistake.

"_t_h_e_n _m_a_k_e _m_o_r_e_!_" He said in a horrifying voice.

"Y-Yes sir!" I ran into the kitchen. Tonight is gonna be a LOT longer than expected.

**_Greens P.O.V. Morning_**

I heard the irritating noise my damned clock made. I slammed my hand on it at least three times until the buzzing finally stopped...wait. Buzzing? Clock? CRAP!

I got off my bed, Threw my school uniform on, Brushed my teeth, combed my hair that STILL is spiky, Got my bag, then rushed out the door.

I ran to my class checking my watch every few sprints. 8:13, Good. I still got 17 minutes. If I run fast enough, I will get there at LEAST 5 minutes early.

I ran into the science class. I really didn't remember who the teacher was but I didn't CARE. As long as I got there on time, Im happy. I still have no idea how i'm able to put on my poker face every day after going through THIS.

The teacher whom I think is named Bugsy walked in. He is way too young to be a teacher...

"Hello class. My name is Bugsy. I will be your science teacher. Now remember, When your with me, your gonna learn a LOT about bugs." A creepy smile crossed over his face. Great. Good to know.

I swear this was the first time I was scared of science. I will NEVER touch a piece of cabbage again! *Shiver*

"Hey Green." I turned around. It was...Blue?

"Not now blue. Im not in the mood to talk. Especially not to _you_."

"Well sor~ry mister grumpy! I was just gonna ask you if you like your-"

"HELL NO! I HATED IT!" I said...or yelled before she could finish her sentence...which clearly surprised her.

"O.o Bugsy is not THAT bad. He just knows too much..." Just then bugsy walked out of the door, yelled Blues name, then glomped her. O.o' What the hell?

"BLUE!" He started rubbing his face against hers...again what the hell? O.o'

"B-Bugsy. Stop. That hurts." Blue said cutely...wait? cutely? ok for the last time-

WHAT THE HELL?

Apparently Blue noticed that I was staring at her with the WTF look.

"Um. Sorry Green. Bugsy's mom knows my mom and he has been my friend for a while. He was too smart for his age so he was able to skip school apparently."

What. The. Fu**...This little boy became a teacher because he was so damn smart? HE SKIPPED SCHOOL? Jeez!

"Um bugsy? Can you get off my now?" Blue said politely.

"Awww...Fine." Bugsy pouted.

Bugsy left to the teachers lounge leaving me and Blue.

"What did Bugsy say?"

"All I can tell you is that I will NEVER touch cabbage again."

"O.o Bugsy loves cabbage. He wouldn't say anything bad about it."

"O.o That boy is weird..." With that, I left.

**_Golds P.O.V._**

Yes. I was eavesdropping on Blue and Green. I do that a lot. I am happy that I did because I now know that Blue knows Bugsy. But if she knows him, Maybe she knows the other gym leaders. Time to be a detective!

I followed Bugsy into the teachers lounge without being seen. I grabbed a few paper out of bugsys bag then left.

I looked at the papers. It had some information about Blue! Score! There was a picture of blue with Bugsy, Norman, Brock, Misty, And Wallace. These guys are all gym leaders! and one of them is Ruby's Dad! Does this mean she knows Ruby?...Im not sure yet but I think these puzzle pieces will come together if I check in Rubys room. But first, I gotta sneak these papers back into bugsys bag. wait...Whats this? This is another picture.

I looked closer. It was Blue, Ruby, Green, AND Red! She knew all three of them! But whats her connection with Red? Jeez. My brain is overworking itself. I think Im gonna take a break from this.

"CAFETERIA CLOSING IN 5 MINUTES!" CRAP! I NEED TO GET THERE FAST!

With that, I ran all the way to the cafeteria in about 2 minutes. As I was rushing over there, I saw Blue. I ignored it and kept running to the cafeteria. When I got into the cafeteria, I saw Green...There is something going on...*Smirk* But i'm the only one who knows. I just love my nosyness.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Likey? Cuz me likey. I hope that you likey. ^.^<strong>

**Blue: –.–' um Claire doesn't own pokemon...hopefully.**

**I WILL OWN POKEMON! NOT NOW! BUT WILL!**

**Green: Keep dreaming.**

**...**

**Green: O.o' What I do?**


	10. Nosy, sneaky, and the Files

**Hey pplz. Im tired today.**

**Blue: Duh. Its your sleep day!**

**^.^zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz *Drools***

**Green: –.–' She is an idiot.**

**Red: Claire does not own pokemon in any way shape or form. hopefully...**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZz ...I heard that...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... no mom. I dont want to go to china. I want to go to japan...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz chapter starts now ZzZzZzZzZz**

**Red: O.o'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blues P.O.V.<em>**

I was rushing to the cafeteria. Jeez, I got to get there fast! I only got 4 minutes left!

As I was running to the cafeteria, I saw Gold pass by me. He shot me a look but ignored me and kept rushing down the hall. I ignored as well.

I got to the cafeteria in 2 minutes. "Great. I made it." I sighed in relief.

"Hey Blue!" My friends yelled. "Come over here!" Yellow gestured me to her right side. I sat next to yellow just to find faces gathering up and looking at me...kinda creepy...ish.

"Sooooo. Did you get the files?" Asked Yellow.

"Files? What files?" I asked.

"How do you not know about the files! Sapphire told yo-...You didn't tell her, Did you Sapphire." Crystal asked. Sapphire looked at Crystal sheepishly.

"N-no...Sorry."

"I thought so. You are very forgetful." Said Crystal. "Anyways Blue, We are supposed to get files for our roommates from Prof. Oak. You know him right?"

"Yeah! He is Greens Grandfather. I will go see him after lunch. I promise." I really didn't know we got our roommates by a file. Thats kinda strange...

"Thank you Blue. You are really mature and responsible, Unlike some people." Crystal said, Glaring at Sapphire.

"NUMBER 2! PLEASE COME UP TO THE COUNTER!"

"Thats me! I will be back." I went to the counter lady and got something called the swirly cherrem. It tasted like a million berries. *Drool*

"Blue? Blue! Wake up! Your drooling!"

"Wha?" I looked around then wiped the drool off my face before anybody else could see. To bad. I could tell that Green saw...Wait a minute. Why is Green here?

**_Rubys P.O.V._**

"Hey guys!" Said Gold.

"Hey." I said. Red and Green have been awfully quite...Wait? Green?

Gold looked at Green and Red with a smirk...He knew something...

"So Red, Green. How are you guys?" He said, Still carrying his smirk. Green shrugged and Red just avoided eye contact.

"Hm? I didn't hear an answer. Does that mean you had a bad day? Well... I already know Green had a bad day. He was with the worst science teacher. Mr. Bugsy."

Green flinched. He didn't look happy.

"I wonder why your here Green. Is it because your looking for someone who can brighten your day?" Gold said grinning evily. I could tell that Green was loosing his temper.

"Who is that person hm? Is it...Blue?" That made Green snap. He slammed his hand on the table, which of course made a huge noise that everybody could hear.

"Shut the hell up. As if your no better. I suggest you stick your nose into somebody else's life."

"Oh but I already am Green. I already am." What? What the hell does he mean by that? I think Green feels the same. He raised his eyebrow. It turns out that everybody stopped staring at us...Better that way.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am the only one in this group who knows everything." Now i'm really confused. everything? what does he mean?

**_Reds P.O.V._**

What the hell was gold talking about? Everything? Wait...He said that he was sticking his nose into other peoples lives. He doesn't mean that he knows our childhood...does he?

"Hey Ruby. I will give you a hint. You have met Sapphire before." Thats answers my question. –.–'

"What?"

"And Green. You are misunderstanding Blue."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"And you Red..." What was he going to say? "You broke Yellows heart once." What? The shy but smart girl that hangs out with Blue all the time?

"Thats impossible! I never even met her before!"

"That is what you think Red. But you dont get it. I guess you are just like Blue. Forgetting your past." forgetting my past? What does that mean? My...childhood. I dont think about it much...but...I think I do remember someone who looked like Yellow...I was looking for a fiancee...Yellow cant be! can she?

"You remember? When you where little, you were supposed to get a fiancee. You didn't want one much though. You tried everything. You said that the girl you want needs to do complicated things that none of those girls could do...but Yellow. You didn't like it so you stormed off. You also broke her heart by saying you hate girls like her."

...Thats right. Now I remember. I did do that. So I broke Yellows heart but...I never apologized. Poor girl. I didn't mean to be so cruel.

**_Blues P.O.V._**

**_after lunch_**

I was walking down the halls to find Prof. Oak until-

"Hey Blue. You ok? I heard about those GGRR fan girls." It was Gold. The womanizer.

"Im fine. Could you leave me alone. Im trying to get to Prof. Oaks office right now."

"I know," Huh? He knows? "I Just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Its something about you and Green." Green? Somethings up. The name Green tells it all.

"What about Green?" I asked in a serious tone.

"He hasn't been himself lately. I know a few reasons why." He does?

"Can you tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"Hold your horses. Im getting to that." He smirked. "Green has been waiting for 5 years to see you but you never came back until today."

"I already know that. –.–"

" ^.^' Anyways, When you finally came back, He started to grow hope."

"But his hope was shattered because I barely remembered him..."

"Exactly."

"Okay...So?" I asked. I know it was cruel but I wanted to know why Gold was talking about it. It does not mean I don't care! I do care...Just not now.

"Im shocked Blue." he said with his eyes wide open.

"I was just thinking in my head that I didn't mean it in the cruel way!"

"O.O' Is there a different way?"

"Yes. I meant why do you want to review this over with me? Can you keep going?" He hesitated.

"No. Apparently I cant. You have to figure the rest on your own." The rest on my own? Is it even possible to do it on my own?

"Well, See ya later." He said, Then ran off. Im still confused though. Why do I have to do find out the rest alone? But thats off the subject. I gotta Get the files.

I ran to the front of Prof. Oaks office. Then I started to overhear what the Professor was saying.

_"No Bugsy. I told you. Blue nor Green are aloud to know. That also goes for Sapphire, Yellow, Crystal, Red, Ruby, and Gold. Although Gold is pretty smart...He may already know."_

_"How will he know? Its not like we ever talked about it with details."_

_"Yes but he is pretty sneaky and nosy. You would think that he is very...not intelligent but looking at his grades, he is a strait A student."_

_"Yes sir. I know. I taught him last year and he started to fall asleep... he still got 100%s... but that has nothing to do with-"_

_"Bugsy. He is smart enough to know almost everything. I think he already knows all about his friends childhood. He may even know the truth about Blue."_

I could not believe my ears. Gold? He knows about my childhood? Thats...Thats outrageous! Even if he did know, Why hasn't he told Green?

_"Sir...I think I should tell you something."_

_"Well spit it out Bugsy. Blue will be here any minute."_ Boy he has no idea.

_"After talking to Blue, I went into the teachers lounge. When I got in there, I searched through my bag for my pictures. They were gone. After I left the teachers lounge-"_

_"They were back to its rightful place."_

_"Correct sir."_

_"I see...Gold really is the sneaky one is he. Anyways, Blue will be here any minute now.-"_

I walked into the door, Not letting him to talk any further.

"B-Blue! You surprised me."

"Hm? Why Professor?" I asked, trying to seem like I heard nothing.

"Oh its nothing. You came for the files correct?"

"Y-yes but how did you know?" I asked.

"You didn't come for it this morning." I sweatdropped. So thats how he knew.

"Well ok! Thank you Prof. Oak." I said after he handed me the files.

"Oh and Blue. Please do not oped that until tomorrow night. Tell your friends the same thing when they get their files."

"Yes sir. I will." With that, I walked out the door.

**_Golds P.O.V._**

**_In the hall_**

Hey guys! No need to be cautious. its just me being super sneaky again. ^.^

Anyways, I planted a hidden camera inside Prof. Oaks office. Yes. I was THAT nosy. I saw the conversation Prof. Oak was having with Bugsy. As they were talking, Bugsy was holding another picture in his hand and waved it around. I saw it a few times. It a good thing that I recorded this. I can pause on it.

When I paused on the picture, It turned out to be another picture of Blue. This time, She was next to Prof. Oak and Green. On the top of the picture, it said fiancee.

"Oooh! How juicy!" Apparently, I said that aloud.

"Whats juicy?" Somebody said from behind me. I turned around, expecting one of the GGRR. It turns out, It was Crystal. She was smirking.

"Oh nothing. I just know too much." I said, giving her my own smirk.

"Is it about Green and Blue? Cause if it is, I want to see." She said. Ah. So this is her other side. She is nosy and sneaky...just like me. Hmf. I kinda like that.

"Sure. Go for it." I said, Handing her my laptop where the record was. I pointed at the picture. Her eyes widened.

"Blue may not like this...But I think this is the best thing I ever seen." She said grinning. She snickered a little.

"Poor them. Being stalked by the likes of you." She said, Directing her comment to me.

"Excuse me. But I cant change my nosyness. And besides, Aren't you stalking too?"

"Me? No. I dont hang cameras on walls everywhere and watch every single detail that I need to throw at somebody." She got a point. –.–'

"Anyways, You dont have to worry. I wont tell this to anybody."

"Why do I have a feeling that your lying?"

She snickered. "Because you are talking to a naughty little girl. And remember, She loves to lie." She winked, then walked away. Hmmm. I think she is gonna be insteresting.

* * *

><p><strong>yes people. this is the story. I let a little of Gold X Crystal just for you. And yes. They are VERY sneaky and devious. But you gotta like it! ^.^<strong>

**Green: O.o YOU MADE HER MY-**

**NO SPOILERS! besides, I didn't anyways...or maybe I did. *Smirks***

**Blue:...Wait. I thought you were asleep.**

**Y****es. ****Was. Not anymore! anyways, Press pretty button below...oh wait! gotta celebrate double digit chapter! *CELEBRATES* YEAH!**


	11. Dont tell me how to write my story

**(Omg! I uploaded the wrong file! this was supposed to be it but I guess you got a sneak peek of the next chapter. Sorry! I gotta delete it! It wasnt finished.)**

**Ok. I had enough of saying this. You can say bad things about my grammar but you cant tell me how to write my story! **

**Blue: You tell 'em!**

**Shut up blue!**

**Blue: O.o'**

**Anyways, I dont give a crap about how you guys think about my grammar. I do give a crap if you tell me how to write my story. **

**Green: Haven't we been through this already? –.–'**

**–.–' Someday, Im gonna hit you with a bat.**

**Green: O.O**

**Where was I? Oh! And At least i'm trying! Its not like you can do better. You never thought about the story i'm making. You never even made it up. If you don't like the way my story is played out, then don't read it. Its so simple. **

**Green:...Im afraid that if I say something, I will be burned to my death.**

***Takes out match* Yes Green. You will be burned to your death. I am pretty sneaky you know...I know where you live.**

**Green: O.o' WHAT THE HELL? YOU ALREADY KNEW WHERE I LIVED ANYWAYS! PALLET TOWN! THERE IS ONLY 4 HOUSES OVER THERE!**

**...Yeah. So. Doesn't mean I cant burn your house down.**

**Green: I will report you.**

**What proof do you have?**

**Green:...Crap.**

**Blue: Do I still have to-**

**I SAID SHUT UP THE SECOND WE STARTED TALKING! SHUT UP BLUE!**

**Blue: O.O**


	12. Flowers

**Hey peeps! Another chapter is up! Im trying to update as fast as I can... Anyways, I will like to give a hand to pokemonrangermay! I love her story!**

**Green: You mean stories.**

**No. story. **

**Green: O.o'**

**Anyways, I don't Pokemon. Nor do I own Pokemonrangermay. Nobody does. She owns herself...then again, her parents own her. O.o'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Greens P.O.V.<em>**

**_next day_**

I went back to my daily routine. The buzzing clock, the rushing to school, the pokerface. And...Another weird teacher. This time, It was Mr. Brock. He was teaching us history.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Brock. I am going to teach you the history of rock Pokemon." He said, smirking wider than Bugsy. I had a bad feeling.

**_after class_**

my bad feeling was correct. I shall never, EVER get close to an onix next to a rihorn...never.

"Hey Green." It was Blue...is this a déjà vu moment or what?

"um. Hey?"

"I came here to see Brock. Dont worry." She said...I really wasn't worrying though.(I was actually happy)... Does she think I hate her that much?

Mr. Brock walked out of the classroom. This time, Blue glomped The teacher. Not the teacher glomp her...

"Hi brock!" She yelled as she squeezed him...very tightly. O.o' that looks like it hurts.

"H-Hey Blue." He said, Blushing. Which made me highly uncomfortable. And apparently, I cant control my actions. I grabbed Blue and tore her away from Brock.

Blue looked at me with a shocked look, which I noticed right away. So I covered myself...obviously.

"Hey. Dont blame me. Your the one who probably left a bruise on his stomach." She blushed right away.

"Um...Yeah. Sorry Brock." She said cutely...Wait. Am I going through this AGAIN?

'I-Ists ok Blue. Anyways, I need to go to the teachers lounge. Ill see you." He said. He winked at her before he left...Ok. I Hate him. Long story short.

"Green? You acted strange. Are you ok? Your not sick are you?" Blue asked worriedly...What? A boy cant be jealous? Wait...Did I just admit that I was jealous...TO MYSELF?

"Green? Your face is red. Are you really sick?" She asked as she put her hand on my forehead. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Im fine." I said while pushing her hand away. I turned my head around and crossed my arms. I didn't want her to see my face.

"Well...If you insist. But if you feel bad, Don't hesitate to call me. My mom used to be a medic." She ran off after.

What was that? I acted like a complete idiot! I totally lost my cool...In fact I acted like Cilan when that weird boy flirted with White...But not as...Whats that word...Um complicated? No. Agitated? uh kinda...Darn! What do you call it when somebody kicks you outta your restraunt because they flirted with your friend?...Didnt he beat that person up afterwards? The poor guys leg...What the?

Ugh! Whatever. Im gonna drop the subject.

_**Blues P.O.V.**_

Well...That was strange. Green has never really acted like that. Then again, I don't know why I acted so worried. O well. I'll just drop the subject.

I was walking to our music teacher. Her name was Miss Erika. I really envy her because she is so beautiful. She was just as pretty as Daisy. She has short black, sliky hair with pale skin and piercing crystal eyes. A pure beauty.

Anyways, My homework from last class, which was yesterday, was to make up a song over the night. Which I did. I made a song called Wolves and sung it to the class. They seemed to really enjoy it. Especially Sapphire. It turns out that she skipped her own class and listened from the outside by pushing her ear against the door. When I finished, She hugged me. I chocked...Then I ended up in the infirmary.

So long story short. Sapphire heard my song, she hugged me, I chocked, then was taken to the infirmary.

When I woke up I found flowers at the side of my bed. It was blue roses...Why do they remind me of something?

_**Flashback**_

**"what are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Nothing. Just studying." Green replied.**

**"Studying what?"**

**"These flowers. Pokemon seem to be attracted to them."**

**"Really? What are they called?"**

**"They are called Sea Roses." that name suddenly made my heart flutter.**

**"Sea Roses...I really like that name. Are they found anywhere else?"**

**"I dont know. But I will find out." Green smiled at me. My heart fluttered even more.**

**"Green. I can help you." Green raised his eyebrow.**

**"Ok. You just need to-"**

**_End flashback_**

"Hey Blue! Are you ok? You still dizzy?" It was Sapphire. Behind her was Yellow and Crystal.

"Seriously Sapphire. Control your strength for once." said Crystal who was pretty agitated.

"I cant help it." Sapphire protested.

"Um...Sorry Blue. Those two cant stop fighting once they're started." Said Yellow.

"Its okay. As long as there is no violence, Im okay with it." I replied.

"SHUT UP BI**H!"

"O.o' I take that back." I said.

"GUYS! STOP! YOU'R IN THE INFIRMARY!" Yellow Yelled. They stopped, pouted at each other, than sat down beside my bed.

"Fine. Anyways Blue, Who are the flowers from?" Asked Crystal.

"I thought you guys gave it to me."

"Not me." Said Sapphire.

"I dont even know where to find those." Said Yellow.

"I know where to find them, but I didn't get it." Said Crystal.

"hm...Strange. I wonder." I said, lying. Apparently, Crystal knows how to read people.

"You lying. You know who." I had a mini panic in my head. _Whats she gonna say next? How will I respond? What if she finds out?_

"Uhhh...Ok. I give up." I sighed. I looked over to the flowers. I felt as if there was something hiding in it.

"um. Before we do anything else though. I want to see whats inside the flowers." I said, reaching out my hand. Inside the flowers was a letter. I looked inside. It was NOT greens handwriting.

"OOOOH! A SECRET ADMIRER! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" Sapphire yelled as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"SAPPHIRE!" yelled Yellow. Strange. She doesn't seem like the one to yell.

"S-sorry." I decided to ignore whatever they do and read the letter.

"It says this. You are the color that fills my grey. You dampen my rock cold heart but I am still able to stay strong." I felt my stomach twist. I dont want to read any more of this.

"Why did you stop?"

"B-Because...I think this person...is..." It was so hard to spit it out. I mean it sweet but...No! Just no!

_**Bugsys P.O.V.**_

I was walking down the hall until I heard somebody screaming in the infirmary.

"READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" I know that voice. Its Sapphire.

I went to the infirmary. I heard that poem...Thats from Brock. No doubt about it. I know him.

I walked off. I didn't want to hear any more of this. I need to talk to Brock.

I ran to the teachers lounge and dragged Brock out.

"Brock! Why did you send that? Your a teacher!" I said.

"Bugsy? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hell no! You send a love letter to a student!" Brock looked at me with surprise and confusion.

"I never sent ANYBODY a love letter. Bugsy, what kind of joke is this?" Brock asked.

"This isn't a joke! Blue is in the infirmary with a bundle of flowers and a love letter that came from you!" Brock seemed mad.

"Thats enough Bugsy." He said in a serious tone. "I never did such a thing. Dont accuse me fro something I didn't do."

"CLASS IS STARTING!" Darn. I was just heating this chat up.

"Now Bugsy, If you could, please excuse me. I need to go teach a class." He left down the hall...He really isn't good at acting but that...That was too much. So maybe he didn't write it...But who did? Wait! Blue must think it is Brock! Oh no!

_**Greens P.O.V.**_

I overheard the conversation Bugsy had with Brock. I could tell that Brock wasn't lying...But I really don't care. I still hate him. And didn't Bugsy say something about Blue in the infirmary? Is she okay? What the hell happened? Jeez Im asking myself way too many questions. I think i'll just look for myself.

I walked down the hall to get to the infirmary. When I was about to open the door-

"WHAT? BROCK? HELL NO! I WONT ALLOW THIS!"

"well said Crystal HELL NO! MY LITTLE TORCHIC WILL NOT BE LOVED BY A TEACHER!"

"THIS IS STUPID! HE IS AN IDIOT!"

O.o' Jeez. I guess she told her friends. But I still want to check up on her so I will just ignore what I heard.

I walked into the infirmary casually. Blue looked surprised to see me.

"Green? What are you doing here?" Well thats hurtful.

"I came to check up on you. What happened?" She hesitated for a few seconds.

"Um...Sapphire liked my song, hugged me, I chocked, And now I am in the infirmary...goody." I chuckled. Sapphire does have some strength. She smashed the wall with a DOOR about 8 TIMES! X3 You just cant get enough of that.

"Whats so funny about being chocked?" She asked sternly.

"I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing about how strong she is. Just a simple hug could crush your bones."

"SHUT UP!" Sapphire yelled holding her fist up. Lets see if she could hit me. *Smirk*

She tried to punch me in the gut, I dodged it. She tried to kick my shin, I dodged it. She tried to trip me, I dodged it. XD She couldn't even hit me ONCE.

In the end, Sapphire was panting for her breath.

"Had enough?" I asked, Not tired at all.

"You may be able to dodge but you are no stronger than me." She said.

"True, True, But you dont know that you need both agility and strength to win a battle." After that, I threw a bracelet to Blue.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Check inside the locket. You may find some of your childhood." With that, I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? No? If you dont like the story then dont read...simple!<strong>

**Blue: You sill dont like what the people say?**

**Yep! You cant tell me how to write my story! anyways, PRESS PRETTY BUTTON BELOW!**


	13. Fiancee

**Yes. This is another sad chapter. A sad chapter that nobody likes because its like a script...Why dont I care? O.O**

**Green: Dont ask me. I never care about anything.**

**Not true. You care about Blue.**

**Green:...Shut up.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blues P.O.V.<strong>_

_**Flashback**_

**"Here. Take this." Green handed me a small locket. It was gold and had small engravings that said something. I couldn't really read it though.**

**"What is this?" I asked.**

**"Its just a little gift. To celebrate." Green said smiling. His warm smile comforted me.**

**"Thank you Green. I really like this." I said.**

**"You think you like it now but I bet you will love it more when you look inside." He smirked. But it wasn't devious like it would usually be. It was very heart warming.**

**I looked inside the beautiful locket. Inside, there was a picture of me and Green, Sitting in the meadow of blue roses. **

**"Its beautiful Green. Thank you so much." I said softly after hugging Green.**

**"Y-your welcome." He said. I could't see his face but I could tell that he was blushing.**

**After a few seconds he hugged me too. "Tsk, Pesky girl. You affect me too much."**

**_End flashback_**

So he had this locket...I never knew.

"Whats that?" Asked Sapphire.

"Its a locket that Green gave me when we were little. I still remember the picture inside it."

"A picture? Can I see?" She asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Sapphire wouldn't do anything bad to Green. Right?

"Come on! Don't leave me hanging! Its not like its anything-" She paused. "Blue. Why does it say fiancee in the back of the locket." I was shocked.

"Dont mind Sapphire. She cant read. Especially something that small." said Crystal. I calmed down a little. But just to be sure, I looked in the back of the locket. It was small, Too hard to read, and too shiny to see. But maybe I could ask Brock. He has good eyesight...Even though it looks like he cant see at all.

"I can read it! Well...Partially. I figured out the rest on my own!"

"Yeaaaah. Riiiight."

"I MEAN IT!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day...unless I get knocked out unconsious again.

_**Golds P.O.V.**_

You can tell that i'm being sneaky again right? Well you are good at guessing. Im the one who wrote that letter. I am also the one who placed the flowers by Blues bed. Yes. I framed somebody...So? It just makes this school year more interesting. ^.^ Anyways, I was walking to the Spy club (Now you know where I get my stealth) And I heard screaming.

"DAMN! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"...Ok yelling. I ran into the Spy club as fast as I could.

"What is it?" I panicked.

"Its a virus! It somehow got into every single computer! How the hell can we fix that?" Samuel, Our nerd, Panicked.

"A virus?" I started. "Thats so easy. Let me tell you what to do."

"O-okay." Samuel said. He seemed like he was too panicked. Something is totally up...I think I can figure this out fast.

"Samuel, Before we go any further with this project, I would like to ask you a few questions." I said. He gulped. Now I KNOW something is up.

"S-sure." He finally said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked seriously. You might think this is a stupid question, But this is a huge clue.

" Uh f-four minutes." He uttered. I though so. There is no way that there is a virus in the computers. Samuel just made that up. It is not possible that he detected that virus in that amount of time. He always checks the spy gear and cameras before ANYTHING. And that takes at LEAST five minutes.

"Samuel." I started. "I will not stand to hear such nonsense from you. I want you to spit out the truth. Do you even know what would have happened if you tried to fix a virus when there wasn't one in the first place? The whole system would crash! EVERY SINGLE COMPUTER!"

"...Im sorry Gold. Its just that I told one of my friends to check the system censors and see why they weren't functioning properly. He came back telling me that he saw nothing wrong with it and I told him to show me where it is. He showed it to me and it turned out that it was the computer generator. I completely screwed up the computer generator thinking it was a system censor. Im really sorry Gold. Really, Really sorry."

"...Samuel. Tell me where the generator is. Im going to fix it."

Samuel stared at me in shock for a few moments. But he nodded anyways.

He led me down a small power cord that led to the front of a dorm.

"This is it." He said, pointing into a bush.

I looked inside the generator. It seemed like...Samuel didn't screw it up. Someone else did...But who?...I think its time for my sneakyness again.

_**Blues P.O.V.**_

"Brock?" I asked. I was in the teachers lounge. Yes. I was going to ask Brock to use his inhumanly super eyes to help me read the locket.

"Yeah Blue? Wassup?" He asked. I showed him the locket and explained everything. he understood.

"I see. So you want me to just read the locket?" He asked...Pretty stupid question for a teacher.

"Yes." I said. I wanted to get this over with.

When he read the locket, his eyes widened. "Blue..." He started. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

I did want to know but this little feeling on the inside told me not to. Am I really that scared? Am I scared of what Sapphire told me?...Is he really my _Fiancee?_

"Blue." He repeated. "Do. You. Want. To. Know." He said sternly. I nodded my head.

"...Okay. It says a few things. Here I go. November 1st 2003, Sunday. _My Fiancee._ _Always will be. She will always stay with me. If she leaves..._" Brock paused.

"G-go on." I said. He nodded.

"_If she leaves_..._She** will come back.**_" My eyes widened. Come back...Didn't Green say he waited for me? Doesn't that mean...He's been keeping that promise...this whole time?...No wonder Green was mad...But he wasn't just mad. He was...

_Sad..._

_**Greens P.O.V.**_

It seems like...Blue forgot about me...And I think I am gonna join the spy club to find out why... Damn. Gold found out and he wasn't even smart until he joined that club. –.–'

I walked to the Spy Club but...nobody was there. Then I saw a computer running. It was a code to crack something...Or maybe it was to re-boot something. Maybe...I could figure this out.

I walked over to the Computer and looked at it carefully. It was easy. Just a little codes and stuff like that. A little math wouldn't hurt.

I started typing down codes. I zoomed down the files. My fingerers where dancing at the speed of light.

"Wow" Said a voice from behind me. I guess he was...having an epic jawdrop or something. But I didn't really care.

I zoomed down the files in lightning speed. Then I heard a beeb. The computer started blinking green and the rest of the schools computers turned on. What the hell did I just help?

"You did it!" I heard the voice from before. I turned around to find Samuel, The nerd of my social studies class...I just hope he isn't like Brock.

"Did what...Exactly?"

"You fixed the Computer generator with Gold! He was working on the outside and told me to run in and go to this computer. he said he would keep it running. When I came in to decode, You were already on it like lightning! How'd you do that?"

"Honestly...I have no idea..."...What? It was the truth!

"Really? Hey! I got an Idea! How 'bout you join the club?" He asked.

Perfect. I wanted to join the club anyways. "Sure." I said. I didn't wanna break my character.

"Great! Then you will be with me. Woopdy doo." Gold said in the background. I gave him my worst glare. Yes. That one. The one where I kill him mentally in my mind.

"Shut. Up." Was all I said. He took five steps back. "S-sorry."

"Aaaanyways," Samuel cut in. "I need you to sign this form. It shows that you are a true member!" I sweatdropped. Did he really need to say it like that? His voice was so high that my ears felt like popping.

"okay." I said. Yes. I keep answering with one word. Is that bad?

"Great!" If Samuel doesn't mind, Then it is not bad. "Sign here." He said, Shoving the form into my chest.

"Fine..."I took a pen from the desk the computer I used was on. I wrote my name on the form...But I had a bad feeling.

"Samuel." I started. "If you post this on the school board, I will Kill you." I said emotionless. He shivered.

"Y-yes Green." I thought so. He was planning to post it on the board so millions of fangirls would come and join the club. Typical.

"W-well I will be leaving now." I felt like he lied to me so I gave him the same death glare I did to Gold a few minutes ago. He ran off, Scared as hell.

"Dude. Not cool. He is sensitive." Gold said.

"Dont care."

"Do you always answer in one word?"

"Sometimes."

"–.–' Jeez. You should start talking more." He smirked. "Why dont you go talk to your Fiancee." How the hell did he know about that? I looked at him with a slightly surprised look but it faded away. Its not like me to keep an emotional look for too long.

"How?" Was all I said. Gold sweatdropped.

"Dude. Can you speak english." Now he was getting on my nerves.

"How! How the hell did you find out about that you playboy!" I yelled. Gold seemed shocked to my reaction.

"Heh...He knew that because he is naughty. He loves to play and put pieces together like a detective. Let him have his fun. He isn't effecting the case anyways." I heard a female voice from behind me. I turned around to see a girl sitting in an open window. It was Blues Friend. Crystal. She jumped off of the window. I ran to look outside of it but...

She vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Isn't is cool how Crystal is so Naughty!<strong>

**Green: She isn't naughty...She is just flexible and is really fast on her feet.**

**Tc Tc Tc *Waved around finger* Green Green Green. You always like to play cool.**

**Green: SHUT IT!**

**O.o' Never mind. Anyways I DONT OWN POKEMON AND PRESS PRETTY BUTTON BELOW!**


	14. so close, cook

**Hey...Im sleepy...I hate school...Im tired...I hate homework...hi... I-**

**Green: Um yeah dont listen to her. Anyways, Blue if you please.**

**Blue: Claire does not own pokemon. If she did, She would make different shows for different people and cilan would be a main character in one of them,**

**Green: Me, Blue, And Red would be the main characters for the other,**

**Red: And Hilda would be in the Cilan series.**

**^.^ PASTA!**

**Green, Blue, and Red: –.–' She didn't have her daily donut or her weekly pasta...sorry.**

**Cilan: *Walks in* Pasta anybody?**

**PASTA! GIVE ME! GIVE ME! GIVE ME! *puts gloves on and begins to attack*'**

**Cilan: O.O**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blues P.O.V.<strong>_

I walked down the hall and found Green, Staring emotionlessly at me. My heart started thumping loudly. Does he...Know? Will he...?

"Blue." He said. " You don't have to worry. You are not my fiance." (A/N They are both right! Fiance and Fiancee are the same thing...or as far as I know)

My eyes widened. 'How did he know what I was thinking?' I thought.

"Dont act surprised. I had to switch my fiance because you disappeared. My fiance is now Platina." I felt relief...Or at least I was supposed to. Why didn't I loosen?

Green smirked, which made my heart race in fear...no not fear...but whatever. He stepped forward. "But" He started, taking another step forward. "Im not" He got closer "going to" And closer. "Give up" Closer. "You." He said, inches away from my face. I could feel my cheeks warming up. Greens eyes fluttered in amusement. He then wrapped a hand at the back of my head and started to pull me even closer. The second before my lips met his-

"ALL MUST BE IN CLASSES IN 3 MINUTES!" Green frowned at this and let go of me. Before he walked away, he said something..."You are in luck that this is school." My face became as red as a rose. He was right. If I was at the beach or the park...or to think of an alley *Shiver* He would have probably never let go! And thank god the ...'lady' saved me.

"Blue?" I heard Crystal from the other side of the hall smirking. My face got even redder...if possible. Did she see that?

"Crystal?" I asked, Trying to regain myself. It worked well. My face got back to its usual coolness...yes my face is freezing, my legs weren't shaking, I wasn't putting on a nervous look. Yep. Everything seemed in place. Wait...Why the hell did I care? 'He was the one who almost kissed ME!' I thought. 'Maybe its because...it feels like im betraying my friend? ...Crystal said that she hated the GGRR and so did Sapphire. Yellow always nodded in agreement...am I really betraying them?'

"Blue...Why are you here?" I snapped out of my thoughts. She smirked. "Your class is on the other side of the school."

"WHAT?" I screamed then ran down the hall. 'Crap! Im gonna be so late!' I thought to myself. I realized something and stopped. 'Wait...Im supposed to be in the infirmary! Nurse Joy is gonna kill me!...and thanks Crystal. That was nice. Freaking me out like that.'

_**Greens P.O.V.**_

Damn. I was so close. But now that I think of it...Why did I do that? I never act like that...or ANYTHING Like that! Maybe...Ugh. I won't think about it. all it does is make my brain hurt.

"Hey Green!" Gold yelled out from behind me.

"Dude! Hurry up! You got 2 minutes! Not to mention that your next teacher is...*Shiver* Ms. Sabrina..." A shiver went down my back. I HATE her. She is even more strict than Mr. Rowan. And he makes you sit under you desk if your late! (Which is complete cruelty if you ask me. The desks are REALLY short... well at least in his class.)

"I-I know. Ugh. I really hate our teachers so far."

"Aw its not that ba-"

"Hell yes it is. its worst than bad."

"MUST BE IN CLASS IN 1 MINUTE!"

I ran to my class and left Gold in the dust.

"HEY YOU EFFING BASTARD! NOBODY, AND I MEAN **NOBODY** LEAVES ME IN THE DUST!"

I snickered.

_**Golds P.O.V.**_

Okay, When I see Green again, Im gonna kill him. No questions ask...or, I could have a little fun with his relationship. Hehehe.

"CLASS DOORS CLOSING!"

I really don't care. My grades are good enough that I can skip a class. I'll make up for it sooner or later anyways.

I walked down the hall when I saw Blues room. She was probably still in the infirmary. Heh. Its my chance to play with Green relationship.

I walked over to Blue as she slept in her bed. Her brushed hair scattered around her and her pale skin shined in the sunlight. It was like a complete fantasy.

She slowly opened her eyes sleepily. She looked at me with her never ending ocean eyes. Green would have died if he saw Blue like this. It was too beautiful.

"Gold..." She said sleepily and softly. She got up and rubbed her eyes with her pale hands. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came to check up on you." I said.

"Really? Thank you." She said slowly. She smiled her small signature smile at me. Jeez, if someone isn't here to stop me, I will probably force her a kiss any second now.

"Hi Gold." I heard a female voice. I turned around to a smirking Crystal. "Oh and hi Blue." She said, grinning instead of smirking.

"Dont put on that innocent grin. You freaked me out and I wont forgive you." Blue said. What? I...will find that out later. I set up cameras.

"Aw will you please forgive me? I just wanted to try being sneaky for once."

"...Fine. I dont want to argue right now anyways so you have an advantage." Blue got up in a white nightgown. She walked across the room rubbing one eye and picked up her bag. She looked at me.

"Crystal, tell your boyfriend to get out so I can change."

"W-What!" Was all I could say. Blue smirked.

"You heard me playboy. Poor Crystal, having a boyfriend who wont stop hitting on girls." Blues smirk got wider. Jeez she is evil! I take back what I said about her being pretty...Did I-?

"Blue. Thats enough. Dont think of something thats not true." Crystal jumped in.

Blue opened her mouth just to be cut off my Crystal. "And you are not aloud to even THINK we are a good couple. Good day!" Crystal huffed and left the room, pulling me by the ear.

"Oowwww! Let go!"

"Have you forgotten thats she is changing?"

"No." Crystal glared at me.

"_p_e_r_v_e_r_t_." Was all the words that came out of her mouth. the rest of the words came through her fist. I was seeing pidgey flying around my head. Ouch.

"Jeez. I need to go into the infirmary." I said.

"HELL NO! Like I said, BLUE IS CHANGING! PERVERT!"

"I KNOW! MEAN AFTER!"

"Could you two love birds stop arguing? People are in class...Wait. Crystal? Why aren't you in class?" Blue asked, Walking out of the infirmary, changed.

"I finished the lesson before anybody else. Or...test." Crystal corrected herself.

"Oh. Well I will be off. Im going to the dorm. I promise that you will have a good meal when you get back." Blue said cheerfully. She ran off afterwards.

...Wait did I just let her off after calling me and Crystal love birds? O.O DAMNIT!

**_Blues P.O.V._**

I smirked at the fact that Gold was giving off a dark aura that you could see all around the halls even though he was out of sight. X3 Its fun teasing him and Crystal.

"BLUE!" I heard nurse Joy scream. Oops...Im dead.

I ran to the dorm as fast as I could because nurse Joy used to run triathlons A LOT!

I got to the dorms and looked left and right. Lost her. Good.

I walked into the dorm and started to look through cook books. I may not look like it, But I am one fine chef.

I stopped after the sight of the first dish I ate at this school. It was heaven before me when I ate it, so Sapphy will LOVE this!

I started to chop a few pecha berries and more while boiling water with oil for a while. I put in the berries and started to put in the juice.

Once I finished, I came up with something tasty-er than the one I ate before. DELICIOUS!

"I SMELL SOMETHING GOOD!" Sapphire yelled as she smashed the wall...again.

"You might smell something good but you wont get anything until Crystal and Yellow are back."

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sapphire yelled.

"Its no. Not 'nu'." Sapphire turned around and saw Crystal.

"...Yeah? So? I have a strange...accent." Sapphire said.

"Or you are just bad at pronouncing things-"

"OH SHUT UP!"

I laughed and got things ready for dinner.

"I smell something so good! What is it?" Asked Crystal.

"Its my version of the Poli-Woli-Mac."

"WHAT? DID I OVERHEAR BLUE SAY THAT SHE MADE THE POLI-WOLI-MAC?" Yellow yelled after walking in.

"Okay! Now that Yellow is here, you may all eat your dinner!" I said, placing the giant dish on the table.

"YEAH!" my friends screamed. they devoured the food in less than 15 minutes.

"That, was good." Yellow said, rubbing her tummy.

"Wait...when do you learn to cook?" Crystal asked.

"Um...A childhood memory?" I said...Now that I think of it. I think Ruby taught me how to cook...

"Childhood memory? okay...what?" Asked Yellow.

"Um...When I was little, Ruby taught me how to cook for a-"

"WHAT?" My friends yelled.

"YOU KNEW THE SISSY?" Sapphire yelled.

Oh boy. this is gonna be a looooong day.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! BLUE I CANT BELIEVE YOU GAVE IT AWAY SO EASILY!<strong>

**Blue: Oh shut up!**

**NU!**

**Blue: O.O you NEED your pasta. CILAN!**

**Cilan: SHUT UP! DONT RUSH ME!**

**Blue: O.O**

**Green: Why is everybody yelling at you today?**

**Blue: I DONT KNOW OKAY!**


	15. Mission: Radio tower, Elite Alphas

**Hey hey pplz! I got mah pasta today and Imma feeling GREAT! ^.^**

**Blue: Get on with the story before she cracks!**

**PASTA!**

**Green: Too late. –.–'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sapphires P.O.V.<em>**

Blue met the sissy before! I never would have guessed.

"Is...Is it wrong?" Blue asked. I looked at her directly into the eyes. Big mistake. Her eyes were...were...CUUUUUTE~!

"ITS NOT WRONG!" I yelled, hugging her.

"SAPPHIRE! YOUR CHOCKING HER! **AGAIN!**" Crystal yelled. I let go and Blue fell to the ground, grasping for her breathe.

"Whoops." I said. How do I always end up chocking her? Its like i'm get the instinct to just grab her by the neck and pull her in!...Wait that sounded wrong...

"Every single time you chock me, you only say 'Whoops' After." Blue said.

"Um...Sorry?"

"JEES SAPPHIRE!" Mt friends yelled. Ugh!

"Can we just get back to the subject! Blue! How do you know the sissy?" I asked. She hesitated which made me irritated.

"Go on!" I said. She mumbled something under her breath.

"SPEAK WOMAN! YOUR NOT MUTE!"

"OKAY! JUST SHUDDAP!" My mouth snapped closed on instincts.

"Thank you." Blue started.

"okay...Here goes. I was a little girl. I think I was 5. I was going to watch my cousin, White, enter a cooking contest. She was ...4 I think and she was going against a lot older people. Id say...10 or 11. In the end, she won. I was so happy for her. I was inspired by her and I wanted to learn how to cook. But she had to move to the Unova region. I went around town, asking people if they could teach me how to cook. They either said the sucked, the didn't know how, or they were too busy. I finally went to Ruby. He taught me how to cook in just a few minutes. A month past after that and it there was a cooking contest for any age. Like my cousin, there was mostly older people, but this time, they where somewhere...14 to 15 years old. The theme for the cooking contest was Juice and Breakfast. I made a potato pancake and some honeydew juice. The three judges loved it and I got second place.-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! You should have gotten 1ST PLACE!" I said. What? Its true! Have you TRIED her cooking?'

"ya know...I dont know why Im telling you this WHOLE story. I think I will end it. Good night. Im sleepy." Blue ran up the stairs and got ready for bed...Now that I think of it-

Why was she telling me that story again? O.O I forgot...

_**Blues P.O.V.**_

I got into my bed and pretended to sleep. I waited until I heard nothing but snores and breathing through the hallways. I checked every room.

Sapphire was sleeping with her body half on the bed and half on the floor. Crystal was sleeping perfectly still and Yellow was sleeping in a curled up ball.

I walked to my closet slowly and quietly and got into the black dress Silver got me. I yanked on my white gloves and opened my window. I waited and waited until I saw 'The Signal'. I jumped out of my window and landed on a tree. I jumped from tree to tree until I was directly under 'The Signal'. I climbed up the tree to see someone floating on a Driftblim. He wore a mask so I couldn't see his face. He held out his hand. "The file." I gave him a package that held a few papers of information. He opened the files and studied it carefully. I waited for commands. "I see..." He paused. "I want you to pretend you are sick. I also Want you to disappear afterwards. I am to now give you your mission. While people search for you because of your 'disappearance' I want you to steal the files from the radio station. These files are located on the 7th floor and are in room G38. They are to teach us about complicated aerodynamics that we will soon need. Our goal will surely be reached after this. If you fail, You will need to go to the Fiore region. The Rangers have a exact copy. When you finish your mission, Go directly back to school and tell them you were kidnapped. You will be injured, which will give some proof to your lie. You are our best agent Blue. We expect you to succeed." The man closed the files I gave him the disappeared into the night.

I felt something dangle on my hand then looked to see what it was. A digital watch. *Sigh* Marshall... Your too slick.

I studied the features this watch had. It was installed with a lazer, a lie detector, a system hacker, a video camera, a regular camera, night vision, and facetime...

...Perfect.

I jumped from tree to tree and climbed back into my window quietly. I looked around the room and saw no one. I tiptoed across the room and got into my bed. I fell asleep afterwards.

**_X X X_**

I woke up in the morning to my Arcanine.

"WOAH!" I fell out of the bed. I burst out laughing. "Haha! Arco! You scared me!" I said smiling. Arco smiled and picked me up. He dropped me on his back and ran out of the room.

"ARCO! STOP!" I screamed playfully.

"SOMEONE SEEMS LIVELY THIS MORNING!" yelled Crystal as I past her.

"I KNOW!" I yelled back. "Arco. Take me back to my room. I need to change."

Arco listened and took me back to my room.

I changed into my school uniform and got my bag. I ran out of my room and went down the stairs.

"IM GONNA MAKE BREAKFAST!" I called out. My voice echoed throught the dorm. (*cough cough* mansion *cough cough*)

"BREAKFAST! BOOYA!" I heard Sapphire yell. I chuckled and began to cook.

I made hashbrowns and eggs with bacon. I also made my personal favorite, plantains. Yes, I did cook them.

"WHERE MEH BREAKFAST!" Sapphire yelled. She was already at the table, wearing her breakfast bib that say "I love meh breakfast." and then had a picture of a dragon thing with big and sharp teeth.

"Just a sec! Arco, Can you help me?"

Arco howled and put a few plated on its back. "Thanks." I petted Arco.

"Wow. Thats yummy looking." Said Yellow after sitting down.

"Thanks Yellow. This is what I cooked for Silver. The plantain."

"Who's Silver?" Oops. I forgot that I never told them about my brother.

"Oh. Nobody. Anyways, today is friday so that means-"

"MOVIE NIGHT!" My friends yelled. I even heard Crystal yell it from the stairs. But thats not the only thing.

"Um yeah that but...you do know what else right?" I asked. Crystal walked over the the table and sat down.

"Pfft. Of course. We get dorm mates today." Crystal said. Yellow had her mouth agape and Sapphire smacked her forehead.

"We completely forgot." They both said in unison.

"Yeah." I started. "Well anyways, I hate it that we have to get our dorm mates on friday. We will have to spend our weekends with them in such little time!"

"I know! Ugh! I hope I dont end up with a sissy. That would make the weekend even worse." Sapphire said. **(A/N WEEEEEE! Green: Sorry. –.–' she had too much pasta.)**

"Sapphire, We all know that-*Sneeze* *Sniff*"

"Blue? You okay?" Asked Crystal.

"Who? Me? Yeah im *Sneeze*...Okay maybe not." I said.

Crystal put her hand on my forehead. "Yikes! You can cook a egg on that thing!"

"Shut up!" Crystal laughed.

"Well Blue, Looks like your sick. You have to stay home today. Okay?"

"Okay."

I walked up stairs. When I went inside my room, I locked the door, scattered a few of my things on the ground, and screamed to make it seem as if I was kidnapped. It was a good thing I checked for cameras before this happens. It was probably Golds pervyness getting the best of him.

I put on my black dress and white gloves then climbed out of the window like I did last night. My mission has started.

Mission: Radio Files. Search on the 7th floor on room G38. Mission starts now.

_**Crystals P.O.V.**_

I was casually getting ready for school when I heard Blue scream.

"BLUE!" We all yelled. We ran up stairs and tried to open Blues door.

"Its no use! The damn thing wont budge!" I thought for a moment...

"You guys...now I feel bad that we didn't tell her about the alphas."

"...Me too." Sapphire and Yellow said in unison.

"Okay...Im gonna call the Elite Alphas!" I got the dorm phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Is this the Elite Alphas? We got a problem. We just heard our best friend scream so we went up stairs and tried to open her door but it wouldn't budge! Its even worse thats she's sick and she cant protect herself!"

_"Calm down. As leader, I will send in our best Elites. What is your dorm number?"_

"Dorm number 2." I said, Calming down a bit.

_"Wait...Crystal?"_

"Wait...Red? Your part of the GGRR!"

_"Um yeah well can you tell us who this 'Best friend' is?"_

"Its Blue! Blue is the one who screamed! And Red, YOUR THE LEADER OF THE ELITE ALPHAS!"

"Crystal! Hurry! We got the door open!" Yellow yelled.

I ran into Blues room to find a mess and a window open...No Blue.

"Red...Blue has been kidnapped."

_"...I-I Will be over there in...a few minutes..." _He ended the call with a sorrowful voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm...You like the cliff hanger?<strong>

**Green: How are you back to normal?**

**CHEESE! ESPEONPAW!**

**Green: –.–' I take that back.**

**WEEEEEEE!**

**Blue:...Um yeah so...review.**

**GIVE MEH MAH GUMDROPS! I NEED MAH GUMDROPS! MEH PASTA ATE IT? NOOOOOOOO!**

**Blue: O.O *Whacks self with a bat***

**Green:...I should follow what Blue did. *Whacks self with a bat***

**...RAWR!...*Glares at red***

**Red: O.O**


	16. Mission complete, Elite Alphas, Wake Up!

**Hi.**

**Green: QUICK! THE TAPE!**

**Blue: HERE!**

**MUSHROOOOOOOOMS!**

**Red: Too late.**

**RAWR! *glares at Red***

**Red: O.O**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blues P.O.V<em>**

I was riding to the radio tower on my Arcanine, Arco. Arco was wearing a black collar that was attached with bullets, bombs, and lazers.

"Arco. Stop right here. I need my new Abra to make us invisible." I said. I recently borrowed an Abra from a certain grunt I defeated a few hours ago.

"Go Abra!" I said, while throwing its pokeball in the air.

"Abra!" It cried then turned me and Arco invisible. We ran toward the Radio Tower and got into the elevator. So far, Everything was good. Until-

"BEEB BEEB BEEB!"

'Dammit!' I cursed mentally. Thousands of grunts came rushing down the halls looking for me frantically. I dodged them all by a centimeter. It was a very good thing that they couldn't see me. I ran through the halls, searching for the room but stopped when I heard an important conversation.

I looked left and right until I figured out which room the conversation was coming from.

I put my ear onto room G13. 'I have to remember this room.' I thought to myself. I turned on my video camera. It will record the conversation.

_"Sir. A intruder has past into the building. Do you think its an Elite?"_

'An Elite? What the hell is an 'Elite'?'

_"Probably not. If this person was able to get through our grunts without being seen then he or she is much better than an Elite."_

'Really? You gotta be joking. It was so easy to get through your grunts!' I laughed mentally.

_"Could this person work for the team called White Cats?"_

_"Possibly."_

'Oh great. They figured out who I am without breaking a sweat...Wait! how the hell does he know our name!'

_"But that is only a hunch. Besides, Why would they want to fight us? We are both criminals."_

_"True but they probably don't want competition."_

_"Oh? Why would they think we are competition? They aren't after the President of the tower, nor do they want the tower either."_

_"...your right. They cant be the ones who are behind this Giovanni."_

_"Glad you see it my way Archer."_

'Giovanni? Archer? Those names are from team rocket! They took over the radio tower! No wonder there was grunts swarming the place.'

"Were is she? Look over there!" One of the grunts yelled.

"Whats with all the noise!" Giovanni slammed the door open and nearly crushed the wall like Sapphire usually does. I took a quick picture before silently yet quickly moving out of his way.

"Sir! We are looking for the intruder!" The grunt saluted. Damn.

I made a silent run for it. I went past many rooms until I finally got to room G38. I locked the door and Scattered across the room. I took all the files and then I jumped through the window. I had my jigglypuff float me and I returned my other pokemon.

Mission: Complete. Easy. Now I only have to wait a few days before coming back.

_**Reds P.O.V.**_

I searched the room for any fingerprints. the only ones I found were Blues. But of course it would be there cause it IS her stuff.

"Red. You called?" Green walked into the room.

"Yeah Green. You do know who this room belongs to right?"

"No. Who?" Gee this guy is sometimes more clueless than Yellow.

"Its Blues." Gold walked into the room slowly. "...Looks like she took down the camera."

"PERVERT!" Green yelled. O.o' Is he that protective?

"Shut up." Gold said. "I didn't put the camera up to sneek peeks. I put it up because I was suspicious. I know a lot more about her than you think."

Gold scanned the room. "Did you notice that her stuff only as her own fingerprints?" I nodded. "hm...Have you thought that maybe it wasn't because it was HER stuff?"

"...Eh?" Gold slapped his head. Green followed.

"Dude! She set this up!" Gold yelled.

"What are you talking about! Why would she set this up in the first place?" I asked.

"She took down the camera. The only fingerprints are her own. The door was locked and her fingerprint in ON THE LOCK! the only foot prints in here is HERS! DUDE! ITS SO OBVIOUS!" Gold yelled. Jeez.

"Um...Can I join in this?" Yellow asked. She walked towards me.

"You see, Blue took down the camera and showed it to me. She told me that she HATED perverts and that she was certain that the camera was Golds. She also said she was gonna lock the door because this weird Pokemon kept following me and her yesterday. I didn't tell her but I noticed that to. And the fingerprints on her stuff...well she said she was gonna organize it today even though she was sick. Now to explain the "Only her fingerprints" Situation. I think I remember her telling me that she bought this outfit that contains gloves, a black dress and some weird type of shoes. The shoes was said to not contain any dirt or and trail to leave a footprint. Maybe...the person who kidnapped Blue used her outfit...just not sure about the dress. But if the dress is gone, it would tell us if this person is a boy or a girl...right?"

I was dumbfounded. She knew so much about Blue that she proved every single thing Gold said WRONG!

"Earth to red! Wake up!" Gold yelled in my ear. I did exactly as he commanded me to do. Wake up. But...I smacked him in the face afterwards.

"DONT YELL IN MY EAR!" I yelled.

"SORRY BUT YOU KNOW, YOUR YELLING TOO!"

"YOU MESSIN' WITH ME?"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

We were about to fight for no reason until...we felt a dark aura. We turned around to find Green, Glaring at us. Oh. Shit. (Excuse my language) **(A/N DIEEEEE! MUWAHAHA!)**

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." O.O Damn. He does not curse unless he is REALLY angry...um yeah uh RUN!

I grabbed Gold by the back of his shirt collar and ran for dear life. It was really scary how Green didn't move but his aura followed us.

"STOP!" Yelled Gold.

"HELL NO!"

_**Yellows P.O.V.**_

Gosh...Green is...SCARY!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I ran out of Blues room...What?

I ran all the way to my room and shut the door. I looked around my bedroom to see if Gold really was a pervert with cameras. Yes. Yes he was.

I dismantled the camera then glomped my bed.

"Ahhhh. I think im just gonna sleep now...Nope cant sleep. WHERE ARE YOUR BLUE!" I yelled into my pillow. Jeez I just met her but It feels like I have known her for life.

"Yellow? You okay?" Red asked outside my door.

"Whats it to ya." I said.

"Can I come in?"

"I dont know. Are your legs functioning properly."

"Yellow." Red said annoyed.

"Fine." I gave up. Red just keeps coming back.

Red walked into my room and took a quick look at the dismantled camera and muttered something like "Imma gonna kill him." Then looked back at me.

"I know you cant sleep because Blue is gone."

"Dont Know."

"O.O Um I dont think I have memory erasing powers. –.–'"

"Dont care."

"O.O Jeez Yellow. You usually dont act like this." That got me angry.

"What do you mean by that? Jerk! You dont even know me! I never even talked to you in my life and your acting like you've known me forever!"

"But Yellow...I have known you for...A really long time. Well, Iv'e known you but you forgotten about me."

I froze. Iv'e met Red before? How is that possible? I dont remember a single thing about something like that!

"You know...Forget what I said. Just fall asleep. 'Kay?" Red got up and walked out of the door. Now I have one question:

What just happened?

_**Crystal P.O.V.**_

**Next morning**

I woke up and ran to Blues room. Nobody was there...It wasn't a dream.

"Crystal. Dont worry." I turned around and saw Gold. "Blue will be back...You know-" Gold smirked. "-We can probably investigate. You know, the entire school. Today is Saturday so we are aloud to bring out pokemon."

"...I forgot to explain that to Blue a well." I slapped myself in the forehead. I looked back to Gold. He was smirking.

"You do remember that we got our Dorm mates right?"

"CRAP!" I yelled. Jeez! Nobody knows!

"Gold! We gotta tell everybody right away!" I grabbed Gold by the back of his collar and pulled him into the hallways.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UUUUUUP!" I yelled. The hallway echoes really loudly so they should wake up.

"Jeez crystal! I aint in a good mood right now!"

"Whatever Sapphire" I rolled my eyes.

"*yawn* Morning Crystal, Sapphire. How are you guys."

"Bad." Me and Sapphire said in unison. We glared at each other for a second but stopped quickly.

"Morning!" Red said.

"Red? ... Well at least the sissy isn't here."

"Whos the sissy?"

"AHHHH!" Sappire screamed at the sight of Ruby. Ruby shot her a confused look but shook his head and ignored her afterwards.

"...It seems as if we forgot somebody." Gold said.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Green."

I thought for a moment. I think he was sleeping on the couch downstairs.

I ran downstairs to find a sleeping green. AWWWW! HE WAS SO ADORABLE! Too bad im gonna hook Blue up with him when she gets back...if she gets back.'

"Oh oh. Not good." Gold said.

"What?"

"Once he is sleeping like this, nobody can wake him up." I raised an eyebrow. Lets see about that.

"Lets make a bet. If I get him to wake up, You and I have to look for Blue in an IMMENSE way. Deal?"

"Wait. What if you dont?"

"...Then...I'll be your slave for a week."

"DEAL!" Gold shook hand with me the second after I finished my sentence.

_**Golds P.O.V.**_

Crystal left to heaven knows where...Hehe. Probably bracing herself from being my slave.

"Im back." I turned around to see crystal...HOLDING A GIANT GUN?

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND GREEN!"

"STOP CRYSTAL! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!"

"What made you think I was going to kill him?"

"Um I dont know. Maybe because YOUR POINTING A GIANT GUN AT HIS FACE!"

"O.O...Um I was just gonna make a loud noise to wake him up."

"Oh O.O"

Crystal boomed the giant gun and Green...Didn't even flinch.

"What the hell?" Crystal stomped off mad. She came back with a bullhorn.

"Okay. Maybe you wake up to something simpler." She blew the horn in his ear. Not a move. Now Crystal was angry.

She walked to the other side of the wall then started to charge at green. She Jumped the pounced him. He still didn't move. She. Was. Mad.

She left then came back with...A CANNON?

She pointed it strait at Green.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS? **NOW** SAY HELLOW TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

"CRYSTAL YOU REALLY ARE TRYING TO KILL HIM!" Crystal pouted then pointed the cannon at the table next to Green. The table shattered into peices but he still didn't move.

Crystal looked conceded. I smirked. "Looks like your my slave for a week." She scowled but released it. She was too miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Im gonna go crazy any second so Im gonna do disclaimer quickly! RUBY! DO THE DISCLAIMER!<strong>

**Ruby: Claire does not own pokemon in any freakishly shape form. Nor will she ever.**

**PANCAKES!**

**Ruby: See?**

***Glares at red again*...*Takes out Giant gun***

**Red: O.O SHIT!**


	17. Ruby's scare, Knights

**Hi. Disclaimer before I go crazy. YELLOW!**

**Yellow: The crazy yet lovable and random girl over there does not own pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**...Um...Im not crazy right now? Wait...I am crazy. Cause Im looking at pokemon ranger ben lifting a giant unicorn. O.o**

**Green:...Um...your not crazy. WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET A UNICORN?**

**Blue: Green, the world will never know why these crazy things happen in our story...until the story is finished! ^.^**

**Green:...True. Anyways, Chapter starts now...wait... BEN? DONT EAT THE UNICORN! ? ! ? !**

**PIZZA!~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Golds P.O.V.<em>**

I remembered that we were supposed to tell the group something...uh.

"Hey Crys, we were supposed to tell everyone something but I forgot what it is." I whispered to Crystal.

"first of all, DONT call me that. second, OH YEAH!" Crystal whispered back.

"Everybody!" Called Crystal. "I wanted you all to come here because we forgot to tell you your dorm mates."

"Oh yeah! So who are they?" Asked Yellow. Me and Crystal opened our packages.

"Lets see...on the same floor as me O.O ...G-Gold..." Crystal said.

"O.O Poor you. Anyways, who is with me?" Yellow asked.

"With you...Red. With Sapphire, Ruby."

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE TO EVEN BE ON THE SAME **FLOOR **AS THAT SISSY!"

Crystal ignored every silly thing Sapphire said...which is pretty hard. How the hell does she do it? O.O

_**Crystals P.O.V.**_

"Anyways, all of us girls should show our dorm mates to their room...And Green, wait until Blue is back...if she gets back."

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz."

"–.–' oh yeah. he's asleep. ANYWAYS, I have to go-"

"oh noooo your not!" Gold grabbed my wrist. "Did you forget that your MY slave?" Aw crap.

Gold grabbed me by the back of my collar and dragged me away.

_**Sapphires P.O.V**_

...Poor Crystal. Being dragged away by someone from the GGRR. Plus he is a pervert, which makes thing worse 'cause Crystal HATES perverts.

"GOOD LUCK CRYS!" I yelled before the front door slammed close...Okay! Now to...show the damned sissy around.

"You okay?" Asked the sissy.

"Why would you want to know sissy?"

"Would you stop calling me sissy!"

"Fine...R_u_b_y_." I said through my clenched teeth.

"...You know if your gonna say it like that-"

"JUST SHUDDAP AND JUST LET ME SHOW YOUR DAMNED BUTT AROUND THIS PLACE!"

"O.O"

"Good boy." I petted him on the head then grabbed his wrist and ran upstairs.

**_Yellows P.O.V._**

"...Um so uh...Damnit. Im stuck with you."

"Well its better than being with the EMO GREEN,!" Red yelled in Greens ear. ", the perverted Gold, or the girly/frilly boy Ruby." Red finished his sentence.

"...Fine." I said. I got up from the couch I was sitting on, walked over to Red, then pulled him all the way upstairs by the ear.

_**Sapphires P.O.V.**_

"So this is your bedroom." I opened the door and pushed the sissy in.

"Hope you enjoy this, 'cause I am going to enjoy sticking a fat bowl of salsa in your toothpaste."

"O.o Wait what?"

"Oh nothing. Anyways, im off." Before I could walk away, I was somehow grabbed by the wrist and pulled down to the ground in a instant.

"Wh-wha?" I felt something press against my back and the bedrooms door shut suddenly.

I felt a warm breathe flow down to my ear. "Dont mess with me." Was all I heard. My heart started to race and I could feel a soft, cold object press against my ear. It was Ruby's lips. They curved into a smirk.

"L-let go!"

"No." Ruby said.

"Why not!"

"Heh...You really shouldn't act so brave. You are a girl."

"Shut up! So what if im a girl? I can handle myself!"

"Oh really?" My heart stopped. W-what was that supposed to mean? "Sapphire, you should have known better. A boy is sleeping in a room right next to yours. not to mention that they are connected. It is easy for someone to just walk into your room and, oh I dont know..." He moved his lips closer to my ear. "Kill you." He finished. A freezing chill crawled over my body and I froze. My mind shut down and my heart stopped beating. My frigid fingers couldn't move and my mouth couldn't say any words. I became a lifeless body.

"Heh. Looks like you understand." A sharp pain flew down my neck.

I fainted.

_**Yellows P.O.V.**_

"This will be your room Red."

"...Thanks yellow."

Red and I then heard a loud bang.

"L-lets check that out." I said. Me and Red climbed up the stairs and I peeked into Ruby's room. When I saw him on top of her, I closed the door shut, ran downstairs, got my coat,put on my slippers, attempted to wake up green again (Still wont work), Then ran for dear life out of the dorm.

I stopped running and sat down on a fountain in CSYB park. It stood for the phrase "Cease so you be-" From a historical character who was said to save the world with his companions. My favorite character from that story was Rion. But the main character is Galladiese. The story started like this.

_A group of four Knights wondered the city, searching for adventure. They were called the Elites for they were the most handsome and strongest men in the world. The leader of the group was Galladiese. He was most strongest and was the most popular with women, but he had no interest at all. _

_One day, the king who went by the name Whismore called upon the great knights, hoping that at least one of them could save his lovely daughter. Her name was princess Whitney. She was said to be the most beautiful of all maiden in the world._

_"I gladly accept. I will save your princess." Galladies said. Galladiese wondered off while Goliam, another of the handsome knights, was called over from another kingdom. He promised his friends that he would be back at this same exact village._

_When Goliam arrived to the kingdom, The king of this kingdom said that his daughter was gone as well. Her name was princess Chrysalis. She was the second most beautiful maiden of the world. _

_"I accept your request." Goliam said. He got on his white horse and rode off to a black tower, covered in dark clouds. . It was the same direction as Galladiese went. __**Why would Galladiese come here? He cant be after the same princess. **Goliam thought. Goliam may look ...not smart but he is one of the most intelligent people you could know.** lets see...maybe whomever lives in that tower must have been capturing princesses one by one. If so, i may meet Rion and Rumly.**_

_Rumly was called over by another kingdom. The king was a tall a muscular man. He confronted Rumly and told him that his daughter, Sopphia, was captured by a evil man. This king knew much more details about the evil man, which what Rumly thought would help him and his friends. _

_"I humbly accept your quest." Rumly bowed to the king._

_Rumly jumped onto his horse then rode to the dark tower. He knew he would find his friends there._

_Now Rion was the last man. He was not called by a king but he did not care. He just stayed inside a kingdom bar. _

_As Rion sipped on his drink, a young woman entered the bar._

_Rion was curious of why she hid her face in a cloak and why she held her head down low. Rion had a feeling like he knew what the reason was...and he did._

_"What are you doing here princess Yelloria. You should stay at the castle." The young woman's head flicked up to give direct contact to Rion._

_"How did you know who I am?" She asked boldly._

_"It was not hard. Princesses have been disappearing one by one. You father, king Vermellion, would have wanted you protected at all cost."_

_"I don't want to be protected!" Yelloria snapped. "I want to protect..." Rion looked at the princess with surprise, but slowly his mouth curled into a smirk. _

_"Princess, if you want TO protect, then you should come with me. There are three princesses on the tower of darkness. My friends were call by all of the three kings and was asked to save them all. Princess Whitney, Princess Chrysalis, Princess Sopphia, And lastly, you. If you dont do something soon, you will end up like the other princesses. trust me. I know because princess Chrysalis is know to be the most intelligent maiden in the world. She couldn't even escape."_

_Princess Yelloria thought for a long time...then agreed._

_Rion and Princess Yelloria rode to the Dark tower in search of their friends._

_Rion met all of his friend except for Galladiese. He had gone to slay the Dragon._

_Galladiese Slung his sword towards the Dragon expertly. The Dragon winced in pain and its anger rose to its limit. the Dragon forced a giant ball of fire to form in its jaw then tried to spit it out at Galladiese, but with no prevail. Galladiese gotten closer to the dragon then he took his sword and stabbed it in the heart. The dragon fell without a wink of power left._

_Galladiese's Friends All caught up with him and went to untie the princesses. One of the princesses could not walk. Her legs were locked up for the longest of time for she was the first princess to be captured, Princess Whitney. Galladiese Picked up the Princess in bridal style and the princess tried to refuse so many times, but gave up when she knew he wasn't going to budge._

_The princesses all Returned to their kindoms and the knights resumed wondering. But what Galladiese friend did not know was that Princess Whitney visited him every day. After 3 years, they were declared husband and wife. The end._

I Sighed. "I wish life was like a fairy tale. I would just run around in a meadow and play with all the pokemon."

"I agree." I heard someone say from the other side of the fountain. It was Red.

"Hi Red...Um...How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear that whole story. You a really good narrator."

"...Is it bad that I dont wanna be a narrator at all?"

"No! I didn't mean to force you I just um."

I giggled. Oh Red. " I never said you forced me. anyways, lets go back to the Dorm and attempt to wake up Green again...if that possible."

Red laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah." Then we left the fountain.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

When Yellow and Red left, The fountain glowed a bright Blue and Green color.

* * *

><p><strong>MAN! GOTTA LOVE MAH CHEESE!<strong>

**Blue: That is her language for "Omg. It end with a mystery!"**

**Green: I am surprised that you were able to learn her language. Anyways, Review.**


	18. Silver the detective

***Gets hit by a cannon***

**Green: WHAT THE FRICK?**

**Blue: SHHHHIT!**

**Red: PIZZZZZZZZZZZA!**

**Staff: O.O NOT YOU TO RED! **

**Red: Im joking. calm down. **

**Staff:...Claire does not own pokemon. RED YOU MOTHER FU-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Golds P.O.V.<em>**

"So crystal-"

"Before you say anything, I want you to sign this contract." Crystal shoved a piece of paper in my face. I scanned the paper. It said that I swear to arceus that I wouldn't do anything perverted to her. To bad I had to decline...wait how is that bad?

"No."

"Why not?"

I smirked.

_**Crystals P.O.V.**_

Gold Smirked and took a step forward. Then I took a step back. Then he took a step forward. I took a step back. He stepped forward. I stepped back. This kept going on and on until finally, My back hit a tree. Gold had me trapped.

Gold pinned me to the tree and whispered into my ear. "Because your irresistible." A chill went down my back and my cheeks became warm.

Then, I saw a shadow, swiftly jumping from tree to tree. A glowing blue light followed and it was as if the sun wasn't shining on earth any longer. My body froze when I saw what the blue light was. It was a sea blue eye, and it looked directly at me.

"Blue..."

"Blue? Where?" Gold turned around and let go of my wrists, then I kicked him in a place where no boy wants to be kicked.

"!" Gold fell to the ground and started to roll in pain. I smirked but then he...started laughing.

"Jeez Crys. I knew you were stubborn but this it too much."

"Damn right it is."

"Thats right. I turned around to look at Blue and you got jealous." He smirked while he got up. I stared at him dumbfounded. He is smart...but extremely stupid at the same time! His stupidity is one of the giant flaws he NEEDS to fix. Heck, he even thought I was talking about Blue! Blue Whitney! Has he ever thought that a color is NAMED BLUE?

"Um Gold, sorry to burst your bubble but I MEANT THE COLOR YOU SUPID IDIO-... ... ...Wait. It couldn't be could it? That one eye..."

"Um Crys, what are you talking about? Wait, I implanted a camera around here. Maybe I can find out."

"A camera?...A CAMERA! GOLD! PLAY IT!"

"Alright! alright! Hold your ponytas." Gold whipped out a laptop from absolutely nowhere.

"Okay lets see-"

"Pause!" Gold reacted quickly. He stared at it in shock. So did I. That shadow was Blue! Blue Whitney!

"And you said you meant the color?"

"I did! But I take it back now."

I grabbed Gold by the collar and ran back to the dorm.

_**Yellows P.O.V.**_

The dorm was silent. Sapphire was blushing and still panicking inside her head, ruby was smirky like and evil person, Red and I were blushing like crazy from what we saw, and Green...was still asleep.

The silence was broken when Crystal and Gold almost broke the door.

"YOU GUYS! BLUE IS STILL HERE ON CAMPUS!" Crystal yelled.

Green pooped his head up from his nap and looked directly at Crystal.

"Hah! I got him to wake up!" Crystal looked at Gold.

"Well too bad 'cause you already gave up before he woke up!"

"Oh yeah..."

I got up from my seat and ran all the way to Sapphire because we ALL knew she was mad.

"YOU GUYS MADE US THINK THAT BLUE WAS STILL HERE JUST TO WAKE GREEN UP?"

"Sapphire! Calm down!"

"DONT YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SISSY BOY! JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO YOU TRIED TO SCARE THE LIVING HELL OUTA ME!"

Me and Red stared at Ruby. "She has a point." We said in unison.

"Anyways, Why did you guys joke like that?" I asked.

"We aren't joking! We saw her and caught it on video! Gold, Play it on your laptop." Crystal said.

Gold walked over to us and put his laptop on the table.

"Here we go." Green got up and walked over to face the laptop, Ruby tried to squeeze in between me and Red (Which im thankful for.), And sapphire sat on top of Ruby to get a better view.

_"Because your irresistible."_

We all stared at Gold with blank looks.

"What? Jeez. To think you people would know me by now."

_"Blue..."_

We all stopped and stared at that shadow. Gold tried to stop the video but it couldn't stop.

_"Blue? Where?...! Haha. Jeez Crys. I knew you were stubborn but this is too much."_

_"Damn right it is."_

_"Thats right. I turned around to look at Blue and you got jealous."_

_"Um gold, sorry to burst you bubble but I MEANT THE COLOR YOU STUPID IDIO-... ... ...wait. It couldn't be could it? That one eye..."_

"THATS IT! STOP PLAYING THE VIDEO YOU STUPID THING!" Gold started to hit his laptop.

"Hehe. You cant turn it off cuz I jacked it." Crystal said. Gold stared at her like he was going to be killed.

"CRYSTAL!" We all yelled.

"Fine! I will only pause on the shadow though!" Crystal paused the video and we all stared at it. There was no doubt that that was Blue. Ruby drooled, Red froze, My heart skipped a beat, and Green...had a nosebleed and went to sit in a corner.

Blue was not wearing her usual uniform. She was wearing a small black dress with gloves. To a boy, she would totally look hot. But why is she wearing that in the first place?

"Excuse me?" We all looked up to find a bot with red hair. "Im looking for Blue." He said. "My name is Silver."

_**Silvers P.O.V.**_

All those boys and girls looked up at me.

"You know Blue?" the girl with yellow hair asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!" the girl with brown hair and...fangs asked?

"Sapphire!" the girls with blue hair yelled at the wild girl with fangs.

"Um...Can you guys tell me what the wild girl with fangs meant by 'what did you do with her'?" I asked.

They all looked at each other then back at me.

"Um, before we tell you anything, we want to know who you are."

"I already said it. My name is Silver. Silver Whitney."

"Oh! Your a blood relative with Blue? So that explains why you want to see her." The fang girl known as Sapphire said.

"Im not blood related to her. And Wait, just a few second ago you were out to kill me. why are you nice now?"

She looked at me with this smile that I assume she tried to make it look scary. "D_o_n_t_ _p_u_s_h i_t_ _b_u_b_"

"Wait, your not blood related?" asked the yellow haired girl.

"Wait! Im not going to tell you guys anything until I know who you guys are!" I yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Fine." Some boy from the corner said. "My name is Green Oak. I was her childhood friend. Now im sorta like a friend/enemy to Blue. I think girls call it frienemy's."

"Oh me next!" A boy with...a white hat that looks like hair said? "My name is Ruby. I used to be childhood friends with Green and Blue when we were younger."

" 'Kay. Me next. Im Red. I also used to be childhood friends with Blue." Okay this is weird. She sure has a lot of Childhood friends.

"Last but not he least is me! My name is Gold. I was kinda her childhood friend but she only met me about like uhhh once in her life time." A boy with jet black hair popped up from...nowhere? Jeez Blues friends are kinda weird.

"Um yeah uh Im Yellow. Im not one of Blues childhood friend but I hope im as good as a friend as one!"

"Im Crystal. My friends, who are all the girls here, call me Crys. So does Blue. Im not one of her childhood friends either."

I stared at the girl whos name is Sapphire. She looked at me with a strange look. "Stop staring! You already know my name stupid!"

I glared at her. Jeez she is rude. "Shut up. I dont want someone like you to call me stupid if you are yourself. Jeez what was my sister thinking? Being friends with you."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"SAPPHY!" The girl named Yellow yelled. Weird she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to yell.

"Anyways," Yellow directed to me. "Do you know where Blue is at all?"

"Um no. Thats why I came here. And Im guessing you dont know where she is either right?"

Everybody in the room nodded.

"Can you guys tell me what happened?" They looked at each other then gestured me to follow them.

I climbed up three sets of stairs (My poor sister) And was led into her room. All her stuff was scattered everywhere, the window was open, and the lock to her door was broken. But it seemed as if...this wasn't a kidnap.

"You guys...think she was kidnapped huh?"

They all nodded.

"Well...Your wrong." They looked at me in surprise.

"Think about it. Blue was in her room but someone locked the door. I think blue locked the door cause it is her finger prints but think harder. This was the only door locked. Isn't there another door around here with an emergency exit? And look at that camera on the ground. Even though it was dismantled, it still has video. I suggest you check out the video before assuming anything."

Gold looked at me like I was a genius. "Hey, why not transfer? You can join our club!"

"Pass." I said. He pouted and walked over to pick up the camera. He put it together and watched the video. "Guys! Come over here." Me and all of Blues friends walked over and watched the video with him.

As I watched the video, I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with the chapter! Now uh...Why am I in the infirmary?<strong>

**Green: You got hit by a cannon.**

**Red: WHY DID YOU GUYS BEAT ME UP?**

**Blue: Cuz you were mean enough to act like the horror we all hate!**

**Red: Since when did we hate Claire?**

**Yeah! Since when?**


	19. Bonus Chapter, BEFORE SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**Ok! Here is a bonus chapter before I let you all see the special chapter that I made for Christmas! I am working on making it about 5,000 words long. So far, I only got 3,715 words. Don't worry! Im getting there! And If I cant get there, I will just keep it at 4,000 or just the way it is now. Anyways, ON WITH THE BONUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Blue" Blue heard a voice call out for her.<p>

"Blue!" It became louder and louder.

"BLUE! YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!" Blue shot up from her bed and hit her forehead on Silver's.

"Ooooow! Blue! You got some major sleeping issues!"

Blue laughed. "Oh shut up Silver."

"This is no laughing matter! Is it true? Are the rumors true?" Silver asked.

Blue nodded her head slowly. "Yes...Im going to leave to Mt. Sliver."

Silvers eyes widened. "YOU CANT! Impossible! I wont let you!"

"Silver!" Blue yelled. "I have too! Its for you, and others, own good." Blue looked at silver directly in the eyes and he felt a shiver crawl up his back. He couldn't change Blue's mind. It was hopeless. She would always think of a reason to counter Silvers protest.

Silver sighed in defeat. "Fine...But please care to visit when you have the time...please?" Silver looked into Blue eyes. He held his tears in but Blue could see that he did. She hugged him and patted his head. "Its okay. You can let it out." Blue said. Silver began to cry and hid his head in Blues shoulder.

Blue heard the front door of the house open.

"Im home!" She heard her father say.

"Welcome home dad!" Both Blue and Silver said in unison. Silver then slowly realize that both his and Blues dad didn't know she was leaving. She didn't tell him. If she did, he would be rushing up stairs to crush her with his mega hugs.

Oh. Crap.

"Blue! You didn't tell him!" Silver hissed.

"Really?" Blue said sarcastically.

"Hey! You know I dont like sarcasm. Its too much like Green!"

"Why do you hate green in the first place?"

" 'Cause he is rude, he calls you names, he brushes things off like its nothing, he doesn't look at people in the eyes even though HE'S TALKING TO THEM! What reason DONT I have to hate him?" Silver yelled.

"Ah there you guys are. Silver, what are you doing in Blues room." His father smirked after a few seconds. "Well I guess its okay because you guys ARE not blood related-"

"FATHER!" Both Silver and Blue yelled, blushing.

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh. Im sorry. I was only joking anyways." Blue looked at her father intensely.

"Liar." She said.

Silver looked at her then sweatdropped. She always had some freakishly weird power to figure out if someone in lying or not.

"Uh-um Oh what? Sorry kids it looks like mom is calling me! Bye!"

"Wait one second! Moms not even-oh who am I kidding. He's gone already." Silver said. He looked at Blue with a suspicious look.

"If you didn't tell dad...did you tell your friends?" Silver glared as if he was piercing his glare of daggers into her soul, which, of course, made her shiver like no tomorrow.

"Um...No?" She mumbled so Silver couldn't hear, but that didn't work.

"Excuse me while I go get a phone."

"WHAT? NO!"

"TOO BAD! NOW EITHER TELL ME SAPPHIRES NUMBER OR I WILL BE FORCED TO CALL **GREEN!** THE GUY I HATE!" Silver yelled.

"No!" Blue turned herself around so her back was facing Silver. After a few seconds of silence, she heared a few small noises. She turned around to-

"Hello? Green? Yeah tell Blues friends that she is leaving to Mt. Silver and will be living there for, oh I don't know, 5 or 6 years? She'll be leaving today."

_" *Spits out milk* WHAT? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE TELL US?"_

"SILVER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO! *Grabs phone* That was a silly joke Green! Dont listen to my brother!"

_"Oh really? Because, last time I checked, You brother would NEVER call me unless it was urgent and TRUE."_

"..." Blue stood there in silence for a few moments. She finally thought of something...something really stupid.

"Um uh- BEEB BEEB Your call has been disconnected. Please try again later."

_"Idiot! I know its you! And by the way, Its please CALL BACK later."_

"Blue, Give up. The cat is out of the bag."

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine! But it looks like you are gonna have a visit by your friends in a few hours. Its a good thing your not ready yet or you would have been able to leave right this second."

"Again, SHUT UP!"

Blue began to pack her stuff at the speed of light, then she ran out the door and threw out her Blastoise. Silver stood there for a few seconds, gawking at what happened. He came back to his senses then he followed Blue outside.

"Blaster! I want you to use your pumps to get us to fly! You know the course!"

Blue hopped on to her blastoise and was riding off.

"BLUE!" She heard Silver yelling out her name.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU NOT SAY BYE TO YOUR FRIENDS?" Blues heart sank at the thought that she may never see her friends again...But, she promised to visit. She did.

**3 years later**

"YOU GUYS!" Gold barged into a room where everyone was in. They were having a small gathering and were drinking some sodas and juices.

"BLUE IS VISITING!" Everybody spit out there juice and soda.

"WHAT?" they all said in unison.

"Thats right! Shes visiting! TODAY!"

Everyone in the room smiled, even the two anti social boys in the corner, Green and Silver. But Green noticed that he was smiling then wiped it off.

"Okay guys! Now I got some news from her, she said that she is really close by so she could be here any minute, she also said to not expect anything from her cause she changed a lot. So anyways, you guys know exactly what to do."

"A WARM WELCOME!" they all yelled.

Everybody ran outside and looked around until they spotted the Blastoise that can fly, and the girl who always ridden it. Blue.

"BLUE!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

"HEY THERE BABE!"

Everybody looked at gold and thought about how perverted he was.

"What? I can call her babe if I want to!" Gold pouted.

Everybody shook there heads then looked back to Blue, who had just landed on ground.

Everybody ran over to her then started asking her questions. Blue just smiled, nodded, and shook her head. Everybody thought that it was the normal blue but...Green knew something was odd. So did Silver but, He didn't wanna be mean or anything. It WAS his sister after all.

"Hey Blue." Green said. Blue smiled and waved to him, which made him slightly uncomfortable. This couldn't be Blue, could it? Blue used to talk all the time! She wouldn't have stopped, even if it killed her! Or maybe its because...

Nah. Thats not it.

Green Walked into the house where Blue was dragged into. It was his house.

"Blue! So hows my little torchic doing?" Asked Sapphire. Blue gave her the 'A-OK' sign with her fingers.

"Thats good to know!" Sapphire smiled before slowly realizing that Blue was slightly different. Why wasn't she...talking?

Sapphire just stood there, wondering.

"Blue! What was it like on Mt. Silver?" Asked Red. Blue rubbed her hand on her arms as if she was cold.

"Freezing? Thought s-" Red realized something pretty fast. Blue just...SIGNED! SHE DIDN'T TALK!

Red just stared at her, Gawking.

"Blue! The sexy lady! Hows it going?" Gold wrapped a arm around Blue waist, And she blushed. She turned her head away but gave a thumbs up to show that she was good.

Gold realized quickly that something was wrong. Blue blushed, she didn't whack him, she turned AWAY, and she DIDN'T TALK!

Gold gave a wide grin at the new Blue cuz he thought he could...you know what I mean.

But before he could think of any more perverted thoughts, he was hit with a frying pan by Crystal.

"Hey Blue! Have you been studying?" Crystal asked.

Blue nodded, and Crystal KNEW something was up. Blue NEVER studies and she DIDN'T talk.

"Blue! Hey! How did you manage to stay clean throughout those years on Mt. Silver? You have absolutely NO dirt on you!" Ruby asked.

Blue looked at herself then raised her shoulders, showing the sign that said, 'I dunno.'

Ruby raised an eyebrow. 'Why the hell didn't she talk?' He thought to himself.

"B-blue! Hows your pokemon? Are they doing well?" Yellow asked. Blue gave yellow her 'A-OK' Sign and Yellow sighed with relief before slowly realizing that blue didn't boast about how strong her Pokemon were. Infact, she didn't even talk!

"Blue! Hows it going? Was it fun being that high in the mountain?" Emerald asked. Blue nodded her head and Emerald was surprised by how she answered.

"Hi...Blue...Did you...make...some cool...treats...up...there?..." Dia asked. Blue nodded. Dia realized from the begining that something was wrong but he decided to keep it a secret.

"Hey there Blue! Did you bring any funny jokes along with you?" Pearl asked. Blue shook her head.

"Aw thats Ok! I got plenty! You can just ask m-...Hey Dia...You better get over here now." Pearl realized that Blue was different and asked Dia what it was, after he found out, he was dumbstruck.

"Hello again Blue. It has been a long time." Platina bowed politely. Blue bowed back, Which shocked EVERYBODY.

"BLUE?" They all said in unison, except for plantina, who just stared for a while until she realized she was being un-ladylike.

Blue looked around with a confused look then tilted her head.

"Yes?" She said, Which made everyone have an epic anime fall moment.

"YOU CAN TALK BUT YOU NEVER DID?"

"You guys all did mostly yes or no questions. Some of them could be answered in one word so I didn't need to waste me breath so I just...signed."

Everybody sweatdropped. "It looks like you were right. We shouldn't have expected anything from you. You ARE different. But...Your still our best friend Blue." Green said. "Heh. Pesky girl." Green smiled. "Your pesky no matter what your like, but thats what I like 'bout you."

"GROUP HUG!" Sapphire yelled, then pounced Blue. Everyone followed after.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you are! I know its suckich but yeah, I felt like making it. Anyways, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<strong>

**Oh, And I WILL post the special chapter on Christmas. Okay? Okay!**


	20. Special chapter, Knight in Shining Armor

**Hey guys! I finally got out of the infirmary and now, Im gonna say who should do the disclaimer who is Crystal.**

**Crystal: Claire doesn't own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

**Thats right and CHICKEN SOUP! STICKY RICE! AND BLACK EYED PEAS!**

**Blue: Your listening to the band? What song?**

**No. Im eating black eyed peas.**

**Blue: Oh. O.o...Um anyways, EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS! this is 6,053 words long. EXACTLY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Golds P.O.V.<em>**

"Blue...is not the victim. Nobody is a victim as far as we know. All we know is that Blue snuck out in the middle of the night. But for what reason?" I asked.

Silver looked shocked. "I-I...I think I know..." He said. We all looked up at him with surprised looks.

"W-what is it?" Asked Yellow.

"...Its a really long story that I bet Blue kept from me because she didn't want to push a burden against me."

"Tell us!" Sapphire barked.

"Only if you would stop acting like a lovesick puppy against me sister!" We all glared at Sapphire and she blushed slightly before tucking her head inside her knees. "I hate you..." She muttered.

"Anyways," Silver started. "A long time ago, Blue was kidnapped. But I didn't know who she was back then. She was taken all the way to the Johto region. We were set down on the top of a large tower and we didn't know where we were. A strange man who wore a mask slapped the same exact mask he wore on me and Blue. he ordered us to be his slaves and steal for the rest of our lives. Luckily, Blue was able to escape and get help. She found a giant number of people called The White Cats to help and they all got me, Blue, and all the other kids who were kidnapped away from the masked man and arrested him for kidnapping. But from that large group of people, I had a feeling there was some catch. They couldn't of helped just because a sad little girl came and asked all of the sudden."

I nodded my head. "So you saying that Blue probably betted herself to save you and all the other children correct? And judging by being raised to be a theft, she had some skills that the group who helped you wanted."

Silver nodded.

"That explains a lot...she might be just like the Elite a-"

"RED!" Me, Ruby, and Green yelled.

Red shut his mouth instantly.

'Sorry' he mouthed then looked at Green with this weird look that said Did-you-just-yell?-You-never-do-that!.

Crystal, Yellow, and Sapphire looked at us with confused looks but dropped it. Well at least for Yellow and Sapphire. I have a feeling that Crystal is just saving it for later. And wait, What happened to Silver?

"Hey uh guys, Wheres Silver?"

"He said that he was going to go lure Blue back here." Green said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And he told _you_ that?" Green stared me down for a moment. I gave up.

"Fine! Stop staring at me like that!"

"Im back." Silver said emotionlessly. "And I need Green to come with me. NOW." He said. He grabbed Green by the collar (Much like Crystal would do to me) And left all of us to stare with the 'WTF?' look.

"Let go of me you effing retard!" We heard Green yell from outside Blues room.

_**Silvers P.O.V.**_

"Let go of me you effing retard!" The playboy looking guy named Green said.

"Listen here playboy looking guy-"

"DONT! Im not a damned effing playboy! Dont even think about it you long haired retard!"

"IF YOU CALL ME A RETARD AGAIN, YOU WILL BE MISSING AN ARM!" I yelled which should have shut him up but-

"YOU THINK IM SCARED OF YOU? IM SCARED OF LOSING MY BEST FRIEND OR EVEN WORSE, SHE WOULD HAVE TO MOVE AWAY **AGAIN** BECAUSE WE FIGURED OUT WHO SHE REALLY IS BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT? I DONT EFFING CARE WHO SHE WORKS FOR CUZ I TRUST HER! IF SHE LEAVES AGAIN CUZ OF THIS LITTLE BREAK THROUGH THEN IM EFFING GOING TO SET MYSELF ON FIRE CUZ IM NOT GONNA WAIT NOT EVEN ONE SINGLE EFFING YEAR FOR HER TO COME BACK! I HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH ALREADY! AND IM ACTUALLY SAD BUT NOOOO! NOBODY NOTICES THAT CUZ IM GREEN! THE EFFING POKER FACED CHARACTER WHO THINKS OF NOBODY BUT HIMSELF!" Green finally calmed down...a little.

I was shocked. He told me everything he felt and he just met me!

"You know...if you felt this way...you should have just told somebody."

"I tried!" Green yelled slightly. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down. A small drop of water dripped from his face..."If she leaves...if she just disappears again...I will kill myself." He said. By the tone of his voice, he was not joking.

"But do you think Blue would disappear for no reason?" I asked. Green looked at me with surprise.

"Think about it," I continued. "She kept this a secret from even me. And im her brother! Maybe its because that if we found out, something bad would happen to us. And she might have to go away and never see us again just so she could protect us from harm. And if this helps...I have never seen Blue do something without a purpose. It was never a silly purpose like "Because I wanted to" or anything like that but the purpose was always very important."

"Always important?" Green started to doze off in his dream land but...

...I think I will leave him there.

_**Greens P.O.V.**_

Was that true? Always important reasons? When I was a kid, I always was asked to play with her because she wanted to but...was that really the reason? Now that I think about it...I think she wanted to light my mood up. I was always cold hearted to her so maybe she wanted to just see another side of me. But that reason isn't really important...unless it was...to her. She may have felt it was important...Maybe thats why...maybe that why she always played with me or just sit next to me and watch me work...She always asked me questions about my work when I didn't want to play. And when I did play, we would always play the games I wanted to play...It seems like she just wanted to see me...happy.

So she really did have important reasons...But she cant be that serious can she? I mean, if she was that serious then she would act worse than Crystal. –.–'

"Whats with the sourpuss face? I meant what I said you know!" Said Silver.

"I know. And I believe you. It just makes me think that Crystal is...well you should ask Gold that." I said. "Anyways, I think im going to take a walk to the park."

I left Silver and the others and sat on the fountain in the park. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a bright light.

_**Blues P.O.V.**_

I was hiding behind some trees, watching over Green when suddenly, he was covered in a bright light.

"Green!" I yelled and ran towards him. He shot his head up and looked directly at me.

"B-Blue!" He got up, still enveloped in the bright light and reached for my hand. Just as I touched his fingers, My pearl bell necklace glowed and I was enveloped as well, and we both were sent through a vortex.

I woke up.

I looked around and saw myself in a king sized bed and it kinda looked like...a royal bed you see in those movies. I felt something brush against my legs and I snapped my head to were it was. Instead of wearing my usual mini skirt and tank top, I was wearing a dress that looked like a princesses pajamas. What was going on?

"Ah! Princess Blue! Your awake!" I turned my head to the name 'Princess' and found a beautiful woman with brown hair tied into pigtails. The name Lyra popped into my head.

"I have brought you your breakfast." She said cheerfully.

"T-thank you Lyra." I said. Wait, why did I say that?

"Your very welcome! Anyways, I have some news for you from your father." She turned serious in a matter of seconds.

"Yes?" I asked.

"He said that you should now get a fiance."

"WHAT?" I yelled. Lyra looked at me and sighed.

"I thought you were going to say that. But it is a fact and a fact is a fact. You will have to pick a fiance. But you dont have to if your in love with somebody already."

"B-but..." I tried to search for the words in my head. I seriously didn't like what was happening. For peats sake this isnt even my world yet I have to get a FRIANCE?

"Princess Blue, you have already confirmed with me that you dont love anybody but I still have a feeling that the king would think your in love with someone and call the engagement ceremony off and let you go freely. He is a kind father you know. He wouldn't do something against your own will."

"...Yes Lyra." I said to Lyras surprise.

"B-blue...You never have-" Suddenly the walls of the bedroom came crashing down and Lyra screamed while I looked around for my pokeballs. I found them but they were in the old fashion ones that people used to use a very long time ago. You had to turn the handle to open it, which I did for my Arcanine to come out.

"Arco! Stay on guard!" I said. Lyra looked at me with shock then looked at the wall just to widen her sight. A dragon, over 50 feet tall, stood tall and grabbed me by the waist as I tried to command Arco but he could not save me, so I returned him and waited to see where this black dragon took me.

I was flying overhead the town. I could not believe my eyes. The town was shaped just like the school! You could use the school map just to find your way around here!

Suddenly, the bell tower, that was supposed to be the clock for our school, Rang loudly and a man screamed his lunges out.

"PRINCESS BLUE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! PRINCESS BLUE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" The towns people panicked. They looked into the sky and they all made a riot.

"LET THE PRINCESS GO YOU DISGUSTING LIZARD!" I heard a man yell. He was on a black horse and had red hair. He pointed a long and silver sword, engraved with a black mark, at the dragon and yelled "I CHALLENGE YOU! I SHALL KILL YOU AND BRING THE PRINCESS BACK TO THE PALACE WHERE I SHALL PROPOSE TO MARRIAGE!"

My eyes widen. He was so confident that he would be able to slay the dragon with just a sword and horse with no shield nor armor! What if this thing breathes FIRE?

"Dont worry princess Blue! I shall save you!"

I searched around the village to see Green, wearing armor, staring at me with the 'WTF?' look which I then gave him the 'I know right?' look.

As the dragon flew, I lost sight of the village and of Green to see a new view. A giant black castle caught my attention as the Giant black dragon flew towards it.

The dragon set me down onto the ground and gave an apologetic look but...Why?

"Good job Zecrom." I heard a frightening voice behind me. I did not dare look. I knew that voice from anywhere. The cold unforgivable voice echoed in my ears.

"Dont be shy my dear princess." I heard the voice say. He turned me around and tilted my chin so I would look at him directly in the eyes.

This was not who I thought he would be, but he had the same voice, which was enough for me to hate him.

He was a pale boy, around my age, with blond hair and blue eyes. Most woman would think of him as a prince, but me, Never.

"Listen princess, I might try to command Zecrom to distroy your humble village with the name of 'The village of music and hope.'"

I stared at him in complete shock. "You cant do that!" I yelled, obviously pissed.

"Oh I wont, as long as you shall marry me."

I scowled. "Id rather go to hell than to marry a man as wretched as you." I said. The man frowned. "Besides!" I continued. "I have never met you before in my life and for all I know you could be a robber or a kidnapper! Oh wait, YOU ARE A KIDNAPPER!" I yelled.

"I see, let me apologize. My name is Snow. I am a prince who rules the "kingdom of hope and dragons.""

I scoffed. "Do you think that just because your a prince, I would agree to marriage? Of course not!"

"I see..." Snow smirked. "Then I shall give you three days. I wont take an immediate answer yet. For now, you shall be tied up and wrapped around a pole that hovers over acid." He looked at me evilly.

Suddenly, The dragon known as Zecrom (Which I think is a legendary dragon and thunder pokemon) Picked me up and threw me into a pile of mankey, where they tied me up and hung me on a poll. Snow poured acid onto the ground and the poll sunk into the acid very slowly.

"This will only give you three days. You will either marry me, or go to hell like you said that you would rather go to."

"My, aren't you the evil one." I said, dipping my words in sarcasm to make him slightly uneasy, which worked of course.

"Dont get all cocky princess, I dont see any knight in shining armor coming to rescue yo-"

"ZECROOOOOOOM!" The black dragon boomed.

"What is it zecrom?" Snow commanded the large pokemon. Zecrom pointed down to the road that led to this dark castle. The pole was so high up, I could see who it was. It was the boy with red hair and no armor.

"See what I mean? I dont see any shining armor." He said, Dipping each word with a funny sound. I chuckled a little. Wait? Why? Oh yeah. Cuz he said it in a funny way. Well that is what I meant when I said, "My, aren't you the evil one." In sarcasm.

"Well zecrom...Go easy on the boy." Snow sweatdropped, which made me laugh harder. Snow smiled and said, "You like comedy dont you? Weird how im evil yet every single person I have met has thought I was funny. Kids used to laugh at my face when I was younger. –.–" I laughed so hard my lungs were hurting.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE PRINCESS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER SHREIK?" The red haired man from down below yelled.

I glared daggers at him. "HEY! THAT WAS MY LAUGHING!"

Snow started laughing hysterically. "And snow, if you could be so kind to STOP LAUGHING." I said.

"Hey! You laughed at me when I said kids used to laugh at my face when I was young! Now we are even."

"How in the world are we even? YOU TIED ME UP TO A POLL THAT WILL SINK INTO ACID IN THREE DAYS!"

"Oh yeah." Was all that Snow said.

"YOU! I CHALLENGE YOUR DRAGON!" The red head called. Oh boy.

"The poor boy...the poor poor boy..." I said. Snow started laughing even more and you would think that he would just die by now! Wait...No. Im not gonna try and make him laugh to death. I think thats impossible.

_**Greens P.O.V.**_

I woke up from the dizzy vortex and found myself sitting in grass, next to a white horse with fire for fur. It was my rapidash.

"Dasher?" I asked. Dasher cried out its name and beamed at me with relief.

I looked at myself and instead of wearing my army green jeans and light green shirt, I was wearing silver armor. On my waist hanged a long sword, which I decided to check out.

I took out the long silver sword that had a golden mark on the blade. The mark was a lily flower with ripples around it.

I stared at it in awe. A weapon made of complete silver and iron with a bit of gold as well. And the weapon was used for medieval-!...Wait.

I looked at my surroundings, A castle, a village, and lots of singing/dancers forming a huge dance in a big place that bears the same mark on my sword but imprinted on the ground with blue paint. This was NOT Beau Shokemore!

"Aw great. I lost Blue, Who was already lost, and Im now stuck in this weird world. Jeez! how the hell did I-"

"Shut your nonstop talking."

I turned around and found a guy, about my age, with purple hair and blue eyes glaring at me.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"My name is Paul Shinji. Im a knight who works for the royal highness of the kingdom of music and hope. Also known as Lily Kingdom, but you already know that. You are a knight after all."

Im a what? A knight! Oh hell no! I need to get Blue and get outa here fast!

Suddenly, a loud ring came from the giant bell tower in the middle of the village that was next to the kingdom.

"PRINCESS BLUE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! PRINCESS BLUE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Wait...BLUE?

"Jeez! Since when did this happen! I checked up on her not to long ago!" The guy named Paul said.

"Follow me! We gotta go save her!" He dragged me into the village.

When we got to town square, where all the villagers were dancing before, Blue was in the sky, being held by a giant black dragon that was supposed to be a legendary dragon and electric type pokemon from the unova region.

"DONT WORRY PRINCESS BLUE!" A man called from inside the crowed. I seriously didn't want to pay attention to him so I completely ignored him.

I shot Blue the 'WTF?' look and she shot me back the 'I know right?' look. After that, Paul glares at me and the boy from the crowed.

I looked at him with a blank face before realizing that he...he LIKES BLUE!

"YOULIKEPRINCESSBLUE! DONTLIETOME! IKNOWYOUDO-"

"Shut up! I know what your trying to say but you make it sound like your speaking monster language!" He yelled. I shut my mouth almost instantly...wait, did I just break my cool guy character? now that I think of it, I have been breaking it a lot lately...is it because of Blue?...Naw. Impossible.

"Anyways, Im sure the king is going to need us. Come on. Lets go." Paul dragged me (Cause he is mad at me) to the palace where the king lives.

We walked down a long red carpet to the kings thrown.

"Ah. My loyal Lily knights of the Lily kingdom." I twitched at the name. I could see Paul twitch at the corner of my eye as well.

"I need you two to track my daughter, and the kidnapper. When you find the kidnapper I want him dead! Take him to the town square where we will cut off his head!"

I looked at this 'king' and he was burning with dark arua...He doesn't look like he's in a good mood. Wait DUH! GREEN? ARE YOU STUPID? HIS DAUGHTER JUST GOT KIDNAPPED!

"And...I would like the both of you to have a contest." The king said. Wait, what?

"your highness, why do you want to have a contest when you daughter is at stake?" I asked, soon to be death glared by Paul and he mouthed "DONT QUESTION THE KING!" VERY clearly.

"Ah, Well listen. You two boys will be off to save my daughter. The one who saves my daughter first shall be engaged for marriage to her." WHAT THE HELL? HELL NO AM I LETTING THIS PAUL SHINJI GUY MARRYING **MY** BLUE!

"Now off my noble knights. Go save my daughter!"

Me and the guy named Paul whom I just made my rival solute to the king and then ran off.

I Got to the Giant palace and looked around. I saw a man with red hair, fighting the dragon pokemon that captured Blue.

"TAKE THIS YOU AWFUL SCUM!" He yelled at the pokemon.

Paul looked over to the man and mumbled the words "Idiot. No way he will live." And ran off to help the man.

I ran into the tower and climbed up many...many...many...Okay, how many stair cases does this guy need? Jeesh.

I kept climbing until I got to the middle of the stairs. I stopped. My feet wouldn't move no matter how hard I try.

"Ugh! Something is glueing my feet to the ground!" I looked down to see acid, Melting my metal shoes.

"Damnit! This guy must have many more traps!" I took out my Silver sword and jammed it into the wall. I pulled on it to lift me up. I stayed where I was for a while until my shoes dried of from the melt and then kept running up the stairs.

As I ran up the stairs, a giant boulder started to role down it. It was heading strait towards me.

" Jeez! Its Indiana jones all over again." The boulder started to get closer and closer.

"Okay! Think Green! Think! The boulder is heading strait towards you. It huge so you cant stop it. I cant jump out of the way So...Hey! the stairs! It can leave a place for me to hide in!"

I Lied down on the stairs where the boulder couldn't hit me. The boulder past me and I got up again.

"Yes!" I whispered just in case the guy who kidnapped Blue was near by.

I ran up the stairs quietly. When I got to the top, I saw Blue, way up high on a pole. Under the pole was complete Acid. NOW I know where the acid came from!

"Ha! Looks like a purple blob came to the rescue. Now that I think Of it he is one of your knights Princess. You know. Pfft, the Lily Knights. HAHAHAHAHA!"

I snapped. This guy was Blues kidnapper? Good! Gives me more the reason to beat the living crap outa him!

"...You laugh way too much. Someday, Your lungs are gonna give out." Blue said.

"Hey!"

"Its true!" Blue defended.

The kidnapper pouted then turned his head away. Wait, Pouted? What is he, a kid?

"Your no fun Blue."

"And the reason to that is the same reason to everything else, IM TIED TO A POLL THATS SINKING INTO ACID!"

She has a point, Kid kidnapper. Yes. Kid kidnapper. that name comes from the fact that he acts like a kid and he's a kidnapper.

"Whaaaatever. Anyways Blue, You still have time to decide. Will you marry me, or will you die."

"Um yeah uh why would I marry you if, You know, YOU THREATENED TO KILL ME?"

"O.o Uh well you either marry or die...so uh Good Luck with the choice!"

"SNOW!"

"Running for dear life now!" The guy who I assume is named snow ran towards me.

I looked left and right until I decided to just climb to the ceiling and hide there until he leaves.

"Wow! You gotta love those types of princesses." I heard him say, which made me mad but I kept my cool character on.

When he left, I ran up to where Blue was.

"Blue! How'd he get you up there?"

"Not now! I got three days to live!"

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF ILLNESS DID HE GIVE YOU!"

"No you idiot, this poll im on. It will sink into the acid in three days minimum!"

"Wow, thats some slow acid. why did my feet get caught to it right away?"

"Thats because the acid is made to melt metal, not wood. But since Blue is on wood, she has only three days." I turned around and saw Snow.

"And to answer the question of how she got up there, I have a few creatures by my side." Creatures? Doesn't he mean poke- oh wait. this is medieval times. They didn't name Pokemon yet.

"Now that you've found out, I suggest you just stay here. There is no escape now." Suddenly, the stair cases exit closed and a whole bunch of mankey tied me up a smigeon on the tight side.

Oh.

Great.

Im captured with Blue as well and I get to WATCH HER SINK INTO THE ACID! That is NOT a fun scene. Then again, she IS sinking pretty...slowly. I could talk to her all day without worrying about the acid. But I am gonna worry about it sooner or later. In just three days, she is going to completely sink into the acid. Well, unless I save her of course. Which im thinking of a plan to do so!

Now lets think, If I could just break these ropes...

Dasher! My rapidash, Dasher can burn the ropes off! But...he is too big, and will be seen. Also, he would set the acid on fire. Blue would be burning down like no tomorrow.

Think Green! Think! I need a pokemon thats small, can cut ropes, and wont set the acid on fire...UGH! WHAT POKEMON?

"Psst! Green!" Blue whispered.

I turned around and a pokeball hit my face.

"Thats my Jigglypuff. It will use minimize then the HM move Cut! Try it!"

"Good thinking Blue! But if you ever hit me in the face again, your dead."

"Hehe, sorry. Sorry."

I took the pokeball (Hands still tied up) and turned the handle.

Jigglypuff came out and was commanded by Blue to use minimize.

"What are you two doing?" Snow suddenly appeared.

"Oh nothing. I just threw a rock that I had in my pocket at the Pffft 'Lilly Knight' (Insert Greens Glare here) Because he didn't save me."

"O...kay?" Snow walked away. When he was gone, I glared daggers at Blue again.

"What? Its my dads fault!"

"Oh yeah? Cuz on my way over here to rescue you, I was told by another knight that YOU chose the name."

"Well Im sorry! I didn't know! Im not the Blue from this time! Im from our world!"

"Whatever! Just get your jigglypuff to untie me already!" I whispered/yelled.

"Fine! Jigglypuff, Cut!"

I felt the roped behind me loosen and fall off. After that, I returned Blues pokemon and stuffed it down my pocket when I saw Snow come back.

"Are you reconsider princess? Or do you want the acid to be lit?" He is gonna LIGHT IT?

SHIT!

Not.

good.

"LIGHT THIS YOU FREAK!" I drew my sword out and slashed Snow with it.

I barely scratched him but he was surprised and tumbled backwards. He then fell off the edge of the tower and I, Well I cleaned the acid out with Blues Blastoise.

I cut her down then gave her back her pokemon.

"Okay! We finally got you down! Now lets leave cuz-" Suddenly, the tower began to shake. The floor crumbled and the tower made lots of cracking noises.

"OH CRAP! THE TOWER IS COLLAPSING!" Blue yelled.

"Great! Just effing great...Wait. CHARIZARD! COME OUT!" I yelled after turning the handle of his pokeball then throwing it in the air.

"CHARRR!" it called out then rubbed its head against my cheek.

"Charizard, we need to get out, NOW." I said urgently.

Charizard roared its name then took to the sky. It then swooped down and scooped me and Blue up.

"O.O Um..." Blue started to shake. "Uhh this i-is a f-flying type..." Blue stuttered.

"Yeah? What of it."

"*gulp* I h-have O-ornithophobia..." She...She has WHAT? Shes scared of BIRDS? But my charizard isn't a bird! Its a dragon...Or does she does has a fear of flying type pokemon.

"Im sorry blue but there is no other way to get down. You see that?" I pointed at the already already demolished tower. "I dont think you wanna go back there."

She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes.

Now that I think of it...she looks pretty cute when she scared.

...wait...

HELL NO!

Bad brain! That was a cruel comment and I never want you to think Blue is cute again! So DONT THINK IT!

I viciously shook my head.

"Finally! We're landing!" Blue sighed in relief.

Right before we hit the ground, We were enveloped in a bright light.

"Green! We're going back to our world!" Blue said in happiness.

"uh yeah...or we could be sucked into another world and have ANOTHER adventure."

"WHAT?"

"Im joking!" I laughed.

We and Blue were sent into another vortex. As we were in the vortex, I heard the words "Cease, so you be-!" Then we ended up back at the fountain.

"BLUE! GREEN! WE'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" I heard Ruby yell.

I turned around and the GGRR was running towards us and so was the CSYB. A name I decided to give Blue and her friends. Stands for Crystal, Sapphire, Yellow, And Blue. But now that I think of it, isn't that the name of this fountain? Oh yeah! Its stand for Cease so you b-...Wait. Those words...

"GREEN! YOU HAV BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! ITS BEEN A WEEK!" Ruby yelled. I looked at him with a surprised look and looked at blue. She looked surprised as well.

"Um...Ruby. Dont know how to break it to ya but we have only been gone for a day...well at least for me. Blue has been gone for two days."

Blue glared daggers at me and Ruby gave me a confused look.

"Um Green, did you get hit in the head? Its been a WEEK, I repeat, A WEEK since you've been gone." Both Red and Yellow nodded in agreement.

I gave Blue a "WTF?" look and she returned it with a look that said "Just follow me."

"Uh yeah. Well he did get hit in the head. There was these people and they threatened me to go out one night, which I did, then I was forced to go somewhere else cuz they said they had my brother and mother hostage. I was then...beaten..." Blue mumbled the last part.

"Beaten? I thought you-mfhvhufieb" Ruby's mouth was covered by Sapphire.

"So how did Green get hit?" She asked.

"Well, Green saw me beaten, He told me, and was going to help me until the guy to beat me hit Green in the head with a titanium bat." Jeez, Blue is a good liar.

"OHHH! So thats what happened. All I saw was black and when I woke up, I was at the fountain." I said, following Blues story.

"Mmmhmmm..."Crystal said. "Well anyways Blue, Your brother Silver is here to see you. Right now, He's in your room."

"REALLY? YAY!" Blue said and ran all the way to the dorm.

"BLUE!" Me, the GGRR, And the CSYB all yelled in unison, then we followed.

"Blue! Wait for us!" Ruby yelled.

"Come on babe! Wait for me!" I glared at Gold after he said that.

"Blue!" Red called.

"Blue-san!" Yellow yelled. Wait Blue-san?

"Come on little torchic!" Sapphire yelled...Okay, Her friends give her weird names.

"Blue!" Crystal yelled. Okay, at least SHE calls her normally.

"Pesky girl! Get back over here!" Looks like I gave her a name too.

"Hehe! You guys gotta catch me first!" Blue laugh.

Jeez she really is a pesky girl...but...

I couldn't have her any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Blue:...Yeah uh WAKE UP!**

**Shut up! I am awake! Im just tired from typing all of this! **

**Green: THE LAST PART WAS GUSHY!**

**SO WHAT! LET ME- ZzZzZzZzZz**

**Blue: –.–' she fell asleep while yelling. Thats a first.**

**Green: Yes, yes it is. Anyways Merry christmas/happy holidays. (I know some of you dont celebrate christmas.)**

**ZzZzZzZz My...dad...doesn't ZzZzZzZzZzZz Celebrate...christmas...ZzZzZzZz**

**Green: –.–' anyways, Please press the pretty button below. **

**Blue: He meant the review button.**

**(A/N For the person who is called (Pfft) can'tlogin, That was a bonus chapter. It doesn't go along the story line.)**


	21. Blue is back, Silver tries to kill Gold?

**Hey hey pplz! Im in a good mood today so Green, Dont push your luck.**

**Green:...Fine, As long as you dont go crazy again-**

**MWAHAHA! EVIL MONKEYS ARE DISTROYING SANTA CLAUSE!**

**Green: O.o What? You really need to cut off the nuts.**

**PINE NUT! PEANUT! PEANUTBUTTER! BUTTER! BUTT INTO SOMEONE ELSES BUISNESS GREEN! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Green: –.–' jeez this is gonna be a looooong day. BLUE! START THE CHAPTER!**

**Blue: Okay! Chapter starts now...NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blues P.O.V.<em>**

I ran all the way to the dorms and collided with Silver like a car crash. Yes, that hard.

"SILVER! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I WAS SO SCARED!" I yelled, still trying to stay with the story me and Green told to everyone.

"Scared? Scared of-" "BEEB BEEB" Silvers Cross-tranciever ringed.

"Hello?" Silver answered.

_"Yo! Silver, We found out the story about Blue. Apparently, Blue was being beaten by this gang and Green found her unconscious. He went to go help her but he was knocked out as well. After a few days of struggling, Blue finally got herself untied while Green was STILL unconscious. She managed to drag him to the fountain but she couldn't go any longer. Finally, Green woke up and asked Blue what happened, which of course Blue didn't want to tell or he would...You get it.-"_

"You know, I would really like to know who this is if you dont mind me asking."

_"Oh, Sorry. Its Gold."_

"Dont be fooled by his kindness! He's a huge perv who flirted with me the first day!" I said, which got Silver to a point where his dark and angry aura showed. Good, He'll kill him if I asked him to now!

"You did WHAT?"

_"Woah Silver! No need to be hasty from the angry blood and wrath that is dying to rip out my organs! We can talk about this later, So can you talk to Blue now? She seems to be more happy with you then her own friends."_

"Since when were you a friend?" I asked into Silver's Cross-tansciever.

Gold hanged up, which made me angry cause he just basically ignored my question. He'll be killed by Silvers wrath soon enough though.

"SILVER!" I yelled again and hugged him as tight as I could.

"B-Blue! Are you okay?" Silver asked, hugging my tighter then I was.

"Y-yeah but that was the worst part of my LIFE! God did they need to use sticks? They should have just used fists, it wouldn't have hurt as much as a stick hitting you like a whip! I have marks on my body!" I said, Showing Silver a few of my old marks from the Mission I went on and a few rope burns that he seemed to think WAS a whip mark.

"Jeez! What did they do to you?"

I thought for a moment but Silver thought it was me hesitating to tell him something because he would worry.

"You can tell me anything Blue. Im here for you." He said, then kissed my forehead.

I kept thinking for a few seconds before finally thinking something.

"T-they wanted me to get them files. They wanted me to go all the way to Fiore to steal files from a ranger base in Summerland. I have no idea why though. I just dont!" I said, stealing the idea from the backup mission I had to do if I didn't get the files from the radio tower.

Silvers eyes widened. "All the way...to Fiore! Blue do you have any more information?"

I thought for a while. "Yeah I think. They mumbled something about the real files being hidden. Im guessing the files they wanted me to get were just a copy. Silver...Let me think for a sec. I have a feeling that I can uncover this mystery." Or this lie, I added in my head.

"Okay. Blue, I also have some news. Im going to be taking classes in this school from now on. Mother convinced me." Silver added the last part so I wouldn't say 'I told you so'.

"...I still wanna say I told you so...so...I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Blue." Silver said in a playful yet annoyed tone.

"Im just joking Silver! YAY!" I yelled and nearly chocked Silver from hugging him so tight.

"Finally!... We caught up... with you!" Ruby said, gasping in between his sentence.

"Have you ever thought of running in a Triathlon? Your so good at running, swimming, and riding a bike...Hey do you think you can train me?" Gold said.

"Wait...How do you know that im good at swimming and riding a bike?" I asked, What? Any girl would ask that!

"Uhhhhhhh ANYWAYS! Silver, Did you tell her?" Gold changed the subject...But trust me, I dont just suddenly forget things.

"Silver, can you kill him cuz he ignored two of my questions?" I asked Silver. He put on an evil smirk and cracked his knuckles. He then snickered and said-

"Gladly."

All I had to do then was to just sit back and watch him attempt to rip out Golds organs. Apparently, Gold was squirming to much to do so.

"Damnit stop squirming and let me just DISSECT YOU!"

O.O Im so glad Silver is on my side.

"NO! IM NOT STUPID!"

"LISTEN, YOUR LIFE IS GONNA BE RIPPED TO SHREDS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER SO EITHER YOU LET ME KILL YOU OR JUST HAVE A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

"O.O What the hell?" I heard Green say from the background.

"YEAH! KILL HIM!" I heard an unfamiliar voice in the background.

Both Silver and Gold stopped what they were doing, because the noticed the unfamiliar voice, and turned around to see who it was.

"Who're you?" Silver and Gold said in unison.

"Me? Im Pearl! And the guy who fell asleep while standing over there is Dia!"

We all looked over to a boy sleeping while standing at the same time.

"ZzZzZzZz pancakes ZzZzZzZz and dont forget the butter ZzZzZzZz" –.–' He's talking about his breakfast while he's asleep.

"Uh yeah, did I mention he likes to eat...A lot." And that explains why he was thinking of his stomach while he was asleep.

"Uh yeah. Okay. First off, we dont care for your names unless you were our new best friend that we met, and second, why are you here?" I asked.

"Okay that was kinda hurtful and i'm here because my friend ran over here without any hesitation so I came to check out why."

"I see." I then looked around for another 'Unfamiliar' person. I then found a girl clinging on Green.

"Oh. You must be the friend they were talking about. Whats your name?" I asked politely, only because she looked very polite and lady-like.

"My name is Platina. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ugh." Green grunted and looked away.

"What's with you? She was only being polite!" I said.

"I know! The thing is, is that she is ALWAYS polite! It gets annoying after a while! She doesn't even call people by their name! Even if she is asked to!"

"Wha? Then what would she call you then?"

"Me? She calls me Green-chan even though I've known her for, I dont know, MY WHOLE LIFE ALMOST!"

"Your whole li-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was put into a flash back.

_"Dont worry. Your not my fiancee."_

_"Dont act surprised. I had to switch my fiancee because you disappeared. My fiance is now Platina."_

I remember now! The day he almost kissed me! He told me that his fiance was platina so that means...

O MY GOD!

"NO WAY! YOUR GREENS FIANCE?"

"Why yes. How did you know?"

"Green told me. O my god! You poor thing. Your so polite while Green is...Well Green."

"Hurtful..." Green muttered under his breath.

I giggled as well as a few other people in the room. Then I noticed, We are all in my room.

"Wait a minute...O MY GOD! ALL BOYS, OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled with my face completely flushed. What? I had SEVEN BOYS IN MY ROOM!

"Oh yeah. This is Blues room. One sec, let me put up a camer-"

"YOUR DEAD!" Silver, yet again, tried to kill Gold.

"You two seem to get along well."

"WE DONT!" Both Silver and Gold said in unison.

I snickered before noticing they were still in my room, then I kicked their butts out.

"AND STAY OUT! Except for you Silver. You can come in whenever you want. Just not now."

_**Golds P.O.V.**_

I rubbed my head before thinking about what Blue said. I then smirked at Silver, which he noticed right away.

"What?"

"Soooo, she lets you into her room? I wonder why."

Silver looked at my with an empty expression before blushing madly.

"DONT GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS PLAYBOY!"

I snickered then walked away. It wasn't really worth that cuz Silvers angry aura followed me all the way to my room.

I slammed the door on the aura so it couldn't follow me any further, then I checked online for some stuff.

"Okay! Lets see what I can use to make Blue a TOTALLY AWSOME PARTY! Lets see, A disco ball, a Karaoke machine, a role up dance floor, a Dj machine, I think Blue can play the Dj too right? Oh yeah! She won a competition on it. Well at least that was what I found out about it in Brocks files. Back to subject, uh Oh! Some sodas and fruit punches. Uh Chips and other snacks. Cant forget the salsa! Mmmmm Salsa. A-"

"GOLD! GO TO SLEEP!" I heard everybody in the dorm yell.

"Uh...I'll do this another time. Nighty-night!"

I then turned off the lights and flopped onto my bed.

"Jeez, I wasn't that loud." I mumbled to myself before slowly falling asleep.

"Tomorrow ZzZzZz is gonna be ZzZzZz a good day ZzZzZz *YAWN* ZzZzZz."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS SAINT NICHOLAS! HAVE A TERRIBLE NEW YEARS THOUGH!<strong>

**Green:...Uh yeah um anyways She doesn't own pokemon...nor will she ever.**

**Blue:...I wonder what its like when you're crazy.**

**Green: DONT TRY IT.**

**Blue: I wont. I wont. Im just curious.**

**Green: Good. Anyways, Leave a review! Especially for the last chapter cuz I WORKED MY FEEBAS OFF ON THAT!**

**Blue: He sure did. His back was aching after. So I would leave a review on that chapter. Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Green:...Yeah. MERRY CHRISTMAS...Hurray... **


	22. Gold's sneak in, Oldrival history?

**Hey pplz! Liked the last chapter? I dunno if you do but ANYWAYS, Dont forget to review! Silver, Your up.**

**Silver: Claire doesn't own pokemon in any way shape or form. She has hopes that will be crushed.**

**SILVER! IM THE GOLDEN KNIFE MURDERER! MWAHAHA...Okay the cazy thing is getting old now.**

**Everyone: YOU WERE JUST DOING THAT FOR HUMOR?**

**Yeah...Why?**

**Everyone but Green: Uh...No reason.**

**Green: They called the hospital to get you into a surgery where they make you sane again.**

**YOU GUYS DID WHAT?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Golds P.O.V.<em>**

YAAAAAAWN! Good Morning!...Or in this case, good night. Yeah, Im awake at 11:52 at night but still! I need to find out if what Blue said was true or not! Apparently, Im too scared to go into Greens room cuz...He has some scaaaarrrry aura...No joke.

So I just snuck into Blue's room instead! No! Im not a pervert. Im just a normal school boy.

"Oh Jigglypuff...You know you have the good life. You dont have to run for dear life from team rocket grunts. Well, at least I think they are. They _were_ wearing a big red R on their shirts."

"Jig."

I then...noticed that she was still awake. I am SO lucky that it is pitch black.

"Jigglypuff...I cant sleep. Is it okay if I turn the light on?" CRAP!

"Jig" DOUBLE CRAP!

I frantically looked around until I thought about just hiding under Blues bed...And hope that her pokemon doesn't find me.

I winced at they light and adjusted fairly quickly to see...Blue CHANGING! CRAP! Okay, This is NOT what a normal school boy does! I admit!

"Jeez, these clothes are hot. Who turned on the heater?" Okay, I cant believe I haven't gotten a nosebleed.

"Jigglypuff...return." well one of my worries are gone but she ONLY HAS SHORTS AND A BRA ON! DAMNIT!

"Jeez jigglypuff. I forgot that you are perverted...and a Boy." OKAY! Close your eyes Gold. That will hel- damn I think im getting a nosebleed. DONT LEAVE EVIDENCE!

"*Sigh* I didn't think you would last this long Gold. You really can hold back can you?"

"DAMNIT! How did you know I was here!" I crawled out from under the bed. I got up and looked at her straight in the eyes, trying to avoid the pervertness to take over me.

"I knew when a bolt from the air vent fell down and got stuck in my cheek. It took me a few minutes, while trying to take the bolt out, who was going down my air vent."

"Oh."

"Yeah. "Oh". Anyways, mind telling me why your here?"

"Yes."

"Gold." She glared at me sternly.

"Okay okay...Uh its a long story. Sit down for a sec."

"Im not stupid Gold. Once you sit down, your going to make a run for it. The thing is, you cant. My acranine and Blastiose are outside guarding the door. You will never make it out alive."

I gulped and let out a sigh. "Your a sneaky one. Not to mention mysterious."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Heh. Did I forget persistent? Anyways, the real reason im here is...Well I was planning to throw you a surprise "Welcome Back" party."

Blue just blinked as if it was a joke, before slowly realizing that I was being serious. "YOU SNUCK INTO MY ROOM, GOT A BOLT STUCK INTO MY CHEEK, WATCHED ME UNDRESS, AND YOU EVEN GOT A NOSEBLEED JUST SO YOU CAN THROW A SURPRISE PARTY? YOUR NUTS! AND THAT GIVES YOU NO REASON TO JUST SNEAK INTO MY ROOM PERVERT!"

"First of all, IM NOT a pervert, and second, THAT DOES give me a reason."

"Like what!" Blue retorted.

"I wanted to see what I should put in the party." Blues eye twitched. This does not look good.

"GET OUT!" she screamed and threw pillows at me.

I ran out her door as fast as I could to be greeted by some friendly looking pokemon...NOT!

"SHHHHHHHHH-"

"RAAAAAWR! YOUR DEAD BUB!" I put on the WTF expression when I heard the Blastiose talk but ignored it when I saw both him and the Arcanine charge with there claws and teeth ready to rip me to shreds. Much like Silver.

"AHHHHHH!" I then ran for dear life.

_**Dias P.O.V.**_

I was just munching down on my rice ball until I heard screaming and cussing upstairs...I also just noticed that everyone from before forgot about us and just left us to do as we please.

"Lets... raid the... fridge." I said.

Me and munchlax walked over to the kitchen to find...a girl with fangs holding a knife. Not a good sign.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN STEALING OUR FOOD?"

"No." I calmly answered. What? Im not the type of guy to freak out so easily.

"Hmmm Yeah. Riiiight. Then whats that rice ball your holding in your hand?"

"Seriously?...I made this...with Pearl...and Platina..." I said a bit lazily.

"Oh wait...I remember you now. You were that guy who...–.–' fell asleep while standing. You do understand that that can be dangerous right?"

"Its cool...Pearl and...platina will...help me. Im always...by their...side."

"Um...okay? Anyways, Im Sapphire. Nice to meet you...again... Dia." Sapphire shook my hand afterwards. Im kinda happy to see that I am-

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SAPPHIRE! HELP MEEEEEE!" I heard a screaming voice that sounded a lot like the screaming I was hearing in my sleep when I was upstairs.

"Gold, please dont tell me you were being a perv."

"I WAS NOT! I SWEAR! I SWEAR ON THE NAME OF...okay lets not go into that. ANYWAYS, HELP ME!"

"Okay! Just shut up." Sapphire then jumped ontop of the rampaging Blastoise and preasure pointed it. She then jumped ontop of the Arconine, I believe, and tickled it like no tomorrow until it gave up and fainted...O.O

"Wow...You know...How to handle...Pokemon well."

"Thanks. That Blastoise and Arcanine didn't stand a chance."

"Arcanine? I thought...It was Arconine."

"No...Its actually not. Anyways, Gold." Sapphire shot a death glare at the said boy. "You OWE me! GOT IT?"

"Y-yes Sapphire...You know, I wonder how Ruby used to handle you."

"Huh? Say something?"

"Oh nothing!" Yeah right. I heard what he said.

"Hey Sapphire, You said...that somebody is...stealing your food...right?"

"Yeah. I dont know who but im sure somebody is!"

"You can go to sleep. I'll wake up Pearl so he can watch guard with me."

"Really? Thanks Dia!" Sapphire then dragged the so called "Gold" by the ear and an upstairs.

"Okay. Fridge raiding time." I said.

**_Greens P.O.V._**

Crap! Just great! Platina, Out of all people, had to just show up. And TODAY of all days! Damnit!

"Greeeen? Why have you been avoiding me? Can you let me in?"

"NO! Jeez woman! Its 12:00! GO TO BED FOR PEATS SAKE!"

"Greeeen. Your so mean!"

"IM NOT LETTING YOU INTO MY BED EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"Fine! I'll go to sleep with pearl then!"

"Fine by me!"

"*Gasp!* UGH! Fine! You should really pay attention to your fiance some times!"

When I finally heard her feet stomping off, I sighed in relief. Now I DONT need to deal with her and I CAN sleep!

"*sigh* Jeez. She acts like she's the only one for me. She doesn't notice that my first fiance disappeared so I was forced with her..."

"Oh so THATS what happened."

Great. Just effing great. I have to deal with her asking me questions now!

"Why did you not tell me?" And here come the questions.

"Cuz you would be asking me questions like you are now."

"Well I dont care! Your first fiance DISAPPEARED?"

"Yes! None of your beeswax!"

"Ugh! Green, if this is why you hate me, you could have just told me!"

"LIKE YOU COULD DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"I CAN FIND HER!"

"TOO BAD! I ALREADY FOUND HER AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME! SHE LOST ALL HER MEMORIES!"

_**Platinas P.O.V.**_

"SHE LOST ALL HER MEMORIES!"

My brain stopped for a few seconds until it finally had the strength to process those words. She...Forgot about him?

"Wait...How did she loose her memories?" Green widened his eyes before turning around.

"She was going to tell me...Until I found out that my crazed fangirls threw her into the ocean."

"THEY DID WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THOSE GIRLS!" I slammed the door opened, angry, and ran inside.

"–.–' You dont knock?"

"WHATEVER! TELL ME THESE GIRLS NAMES! I'LL GLADLY RIP THEM TO SHREDS!"

"Platina, they are almost **every effing girl in the school.** I highly doubt what you just said."

Ugh! Green...wait. Why do I want to help this girl in the first place?...Well, maybe its because Green must be...happy when he's around her.

"Hey Green?"

"Hm."

"...Can you tell me a few of these memories you had with this girl?"

Greens eyes widened but slowly drooped back to its emotionless expression. "A long time ago, the first time I met her, I kinda called her a weird girl. She never actually talked to anybody and she always played by herself. I eventually found out it was because everyone thought she was weird. Since everyone thought she was weird, they kept a distance away from her and then many other people thought she was even more weird cuz she was by herself all the time. The only friend she really had was...well herself really.

One day, I confronted her and asked her to play with me...Do you wanna know what she said?"

I nodded quickly, impatient and wanting to hear the whole story.

"She said, "Why do you wanna hang out with this totally worthless girl? Go play somewhere else before your friends think your weird too.""

My eyes were damp and I felt so much sorry. She must have had a really hard life...

"Hey Green...How did you two end up engaged?"

Greens eyes softened before he continued. "That story...Is really long. So I think I will cut it a little short. She one day got seriously hurt so I carried her to my grandfather's lap to bandage her. By the time we were at the lap, she lost so much blood she fell unconscious. We called her parents, because her father WAS a doctor, and we got her all fixed but...she had to be taken to the hospital and stay there for a couple of days. She got mad at me before all this and I promised to...Ugh eat sweets. The thing I most hated. But still...I did even though she was unconscious. When she woke up, I was eating a sweet and she jumped onto me and said, "Because you kept your promise, Im gonna marry you!""

"That doesn't really expla-" Green held his hand up to stop me and said, "Im not finished."

"And you said you were gonna cut it short?"

"Yeah. I cut off HOW she got hurt, which is a LONGER story. Anyways, when she said that she was gonna marry me, Her dad walked in and so did my grandpa. They talked about it after a while and finally they announced that we were gonna be engaged, which shocked her so much that she fainted and I had to carry her to my grandpa's lab again."

"One more question."

"Hm."

"...Who is this girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It was at only 123 words but now LOOK! And uh WHY DID YOU CALL A HOSPITAL?<strong>

**Everyone but Green: WE'RE SORRY!**

**Green: Im not.**

**Blue: GREEN!**

**Green: BLUE!**

**Everyone but oldrival and Silver: KISS!**

**Silver: DONT!**

**Blue: HELL NO!**

**Green: **** NO!**

**Everyone but Green: O.O**

**Green:...O.O What?**


	23. Um, WHO'S girl exactly?

**Hey guys... I was somehow able to cancel the surgery.**

**Everyone but Green: Sorry...We didn't know...**

**Yeah, Why dont you guys, I dont know, WAIT UNTIL YOU DO KNOW!**

**Green:...I actually agree with her for once.**

**Blue: Me too...**

**Awwww, you just want to agree with Green, Blue.**

**Blue: I TAKE IT BACK! YOU DO NEED SURGERY!**

**Dia: ZzZzZzZz On with the story ZzZzZzZz**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Platinas P.O.V.<em>**

"...Who is this girl?"

"...Its Blue. Blue Whitney." I gasped. That girl...she was on the news paper, TV, radio, AND on the giant screens you see on buildings! They must have...looked for her desperately...

"Yeah...She is here you know. Why dont you go talk to her instead. I want to fall asleep you know."

"Fine...Just one last thing..."

"What?"

"Do you... still love her?"

_**Greens P.O.V.**_

"Do you... still love her?" My eyes widened at the thought. Do I? Do I really still love her?...Now that I actually think about it, I do. Thats the reason I have been acting so strange. I nearly kissed her for peats sake! Jeez, Im getting my fixed feeling get the best of me. Thats nothing like me!...But its just the way I was when I was small...I always let my feeling get the best off me but I tried my hardest not to. When Blue came along, they just poured out like a waterfall.

"Green. Your answer?" Platina asked.

"...Yes..." With that answer, Platina left my room.

"...Love..." I whispered. "What is love exactly though? How is it possible that it effects a person... so much?... Just... how?" With that, My eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

"Heh, He really doesn't understand." Was the last words I heard.

I woke up and yawned. I was still a little tired from last night. You know, the whole dragon and medieval thing.

"Awake yet?" I looked up to the worst sight. Gold. I get enough of his sneakyness during the afternoon. Do I really need this in the morning.

"Well...at least your half awake." Gold walked over to my bed and just sat on it like he owned it.

"Off. Now." I glared daggers. which of course usually works. But this time-

"No."

"What?"

"I said, No. Dude, I need your help and I ain't going anywhere without it."

'ARCEUS DAMNIT GOLD! GO MAKE SOMEONE ELSES EARS BLEED!' Was what I wanted to say but knew it would break my character.

"Hell do you want..."

"YES! Now I want you to tell me everything you know about Blue."

"What?"

"You heard me cheesecake. TELL ME!"

It took me a while before realizing that Gold called me a cheesecake.

"Hell did you just call me?" I said, rubbing my ears to see if I heard correctly.

"Cheesecake. Why?"

'Damn you arceus for sending me a devil with a terrible sense of giving nicknames.' I thought before glomping back into my bed and ignored Gold.

"Hey!"

"Gold, go to hell."

"O.o Um...I can see that your annoyed..."

"No really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay! I'll get out!" Then Gold left...

THANK THE GODLY HEAVENS FROM ABOVE! But don't get me wrong Heaven. You DID give me that...'thing.'

"Will you change your mind?" Gold popped from the door.

"NO!" I threw my biggest pillow...which is a life size snorlax bean bag chair. What? A bean bag chair counts as a pillow right?

"EEEEK!" NOW he left, Much to my pleasure.

"Yes...I can fall back to sleep-"

"OH GREEEEEEN!"

"Heaven, is sleeping to much to ask?" I held my hands together as if I was praying.

"Green! Guess what today is?" Platina jumped over the bean bag chair, COMPLETELY IGNORING IT, And sat on my bed like she owned it...What is she? Gold?

"Dont know, Dont care! LET ME SLEEP!" I yelled into my pillow, HOPING this was a nightmare and I really was sleeping...sadly no. I pinched myself and it hurt.

"What! Gold told me it was the day that you first entered this school!"

Oh yeah, it is. Now that I think of it, Grampa told me to forget about Blue and accept Platina.

**flashback**

**"Green! You have been moping about Blue for far too long! You already have a new fiance, Accept it!"**

**"No! I won't accept anyone but Blue! Blue is the only one for me you old man!-"**

**SLAP!**

**Standing there in silence...Tears dripping down his face...**

**"You idiot! She might not even come back! Get over it and get on with your life! You can't mope forever boy!"**

**Green snapped. "I KNOW THAT! BUT- BUT I JUST CAN'T ACCEPT ANYTHING WITHOUT BLUE! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO HELPED ME THROUGH MY PROBLEMS! A MERE KID SUCH AS THIS BERLITZ WONT HELP ME THROUGH ANYTHING!_ I WANT BLUE!_-"**

**"SNAP OUT OF IT BOY!" The Prof. cut him off.**

**They stared at each other in silence. Soon to be broken.**

**"I HATE YOU OLD MAN!" Then, the small boy ran off.**

**End Flashback**

I remember that day... I locked myself up in my room and eventually, I forgot about Blue.

"Green...I also heard it was the day you forgot about Blue. Three days before going to school, You had a fight with your grampa and you locked yourself in your room. You didn't come out for three days and when you did...You forgot everything about Blue...Thats what Gold told me...But you really didn't forget Blue did you? You just kept it in the back of your head..."

"Gold should shut up and butt into other peoples lives. He is an annoying piece of crap. That guy should go to hell like I told him to."

"Hurtful!" I heard gold yell from outside the room.

"Gold, If you don't go to your room in three seconds you are gonna say hello to my Charizard."

"MEEP!" He ran away after his girlish squeak.

"FINALLY!" I yelled into my pillow, feeling a bit relieved that one troublesome person was gone. All I needed to do no was to get this girl out of my room stat.

"Um, I asume you want to sleep?"

I looked up from my pillow and glowered at her, she got the picture obviously.

"Um okay uh see ya!" She said before jumping over the large Bean bag chair again.

"Oh acreuse, please dont tell me I have to put up with this every day now?" I said before glomping my head under my pillow and soundly fell asleep.

"Snore much?"

"GET OUT GOLD!" I then took out my charizard.

"SMOKE 'EM!" I watched the beautiful scene of Gold being roasted to gold 'N brown.

_**Blues P.O.V.**_

"SMOKE 'EM!" I heard Green say from upstairs. When was the last time I heard him say that? It sounds familiar...Oh Yeah!

**Flashback**

**"But GREEEEEEEN!" I whined, obviously not going to give up any time soon.**

**"I said NO! For the last time! I don't have the time to go to the strawberry fields with you." Green sighed. It was obvious that there was no way he could go. But I was little and REALLY dense.**

**"You just hate me dont you!" I yelled and ran off out of the lab.**

**I then collided with Red like a car crash.**

**"Owwww...Blue? What happened!"**

**"Its nothing!" Yes, I was stubborn as well. Strange how my head hurt like hell yet I was stubborn enough to not cry any more than I did.**

**"Dont lie to me Blue! I know Green did this."**

**"BLUE! WAIT!" I heard Green cry as he ran out the door and collided with us like a car crash too.**

**"Owwww."**

**"Owwww."**

**Green and Red moaned in pain but...I just winced without them looking.**

**I tried to get up but I just couldn't. I kept trying and trying until finally realizing...Red was hovering over me.**

**I flushed and you could see a tiny blush on Red as well. Then we heard growling...oh crap.**

**"...GrrrrrrRRRRRRRR! SMOKE 'EM! GET THET RED BOY OFF OF MY BLUE!" Green yelled, commanding his granfathers arcanine, who listened.**

**"Oh well this is dandy." Red said before running for his life, Carrying me bridal style away as well.**

**"NEVER SUCKER!" Red yelled, trying to get on his nerves.**

**I started laughing and so did Red. And then, Green said that he would NEVER say he didn't have the time for me...he knew what would happen.**

**End flashback**

Ha! Those were the times. Green used to be jealous ALL THE TIME! It was really annoying. He was even cautious of HIS OWN LITTLE BROTHER! Then again, I would be too. His brother is a real playboy. He even has a cheerleading squad! They sing his name OVER and OVER! 'Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!' And the blah blah blah. Im so glad he didn't hit on me! If he did, his small five year old cheerleaders would have ripped me to shreds.

I shivered at the thought of that. This is why I prefer Green over Gary.

"WAAAAH! BLUE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Gold barged into my room then hid under my blanket. Little did he know that he tucked his head into something a boy should NEVER TOUCH.

"GOLD! OFFFFF!" I yelled, seriously freaked out.

"No. Its nice down here."

"GOLD YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF THERE!" Green yelled, his charizard following behind.

When his charizard saw what was going on, He snapped. His jaw dropped only for a few seconds before grabbing me with his arms and hitting Gold really hard in the head with his tail.

"FUUU-"

"CHAR!" Charizard roared, cutting off Golds curse.

"DAMN YOU! IF YOU EVER TOUCH **MY** BLUE EVER AGAIN, YOU'LL BE GETTING A SKY UPPERCUT!"

"OKAY!" Yelled Gold before running out of the room, begging Crystal to protect him. Or at least thats what it sounded like.

"Wait...Did you just say im YOUR Blue? Im not yours!" I shouted.

"Uh!" Green became extremely red before getting his blush under control and turning his head. "It was the only way to scare him!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Uh huh. Yeah." I said, unconvinced.

"Whatever! You should just be glad that he's gone!" With that, he left...you know,

...

This is not the welcoming I planned.

* * *

><p><strong>XD I am SO not supposed to write this but it IS rated T and it has humor so...Yeah, I decided to make it how it is rated.<strong>

**Green: You sure thats a good Idea?**

**Yeah! And you existing was NOT!**

**Green: I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!**

**Blue: WHY CANT WEEEE BE FRIENDS! WHY CANT WEEE BE FRIENDS? WHY CANT WEEE BE FRIENDS! WHY CANT WEEE BE FRIENDS?**

**Green and me: STOP SINGING THAT SONG!**

**Blue: Fine! Then, HEY SOUL SISTER! AINT THAT MR. MISTER ON THE RADIO, STEREO, THE WAY YOU MOVE AINT FARE YOU KNOW!**

**Green: ...I have to admit, even though her voice is super loud, its nice.**

**...Yeah, I agree.**

**Dia: ZzZzZzZz I agree ZzZzZzZz**

**O.o**

**Green: O.o**

**Blue: WAY YOU CANT CUT A RUG, WATCHING YOU'S THE ONLY-**

**Um anyways, I got a message for you! **

(Special message at the end)

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Go!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Almost there!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Your getting there! Keep going!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Come on! Almost!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

**THATS RIGHT! CLICK HERE! **


	24. Temporary hiatus Excuse my language

**Okay, I am sorry but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. And by the way, the Director, I don't give a piece of S*** WHAT YOU SAY! I don't give a hell that you write stories, and today at school, we were talking about constructive criticism, which you gave me none. What kind of movie writer are you? You didn't even put a period at the end of your sentence. I have better grammar then you. Oh, and if my story is bad, tell me what to fix! Not just put me down and say it sucks! I don't get why people do that! Especially a director, You must be one of the di** head directors out there who LOVE being evil trolls! Go suck eggs! By the way, I AM ONLY 12 YEARS OLD! You expect me to make a fantastic story? FINE! Here, I will give you a one shot. If I could do one shots all the time, they would be like this. But…A lot longer.**

Slowly, I step onto the silky wet green fragments for the first time. What is it? What is this place around me? Am I being tested again?

"Come on! Don't worry!" I heard a humans voice from nearby. Now I felt uncomfortable. A human. They are torture.

I jumped back into my cage and growled protectively. I stopped once I heard her small, quiet footsteps. She walked away. She just walked away.

Again, I slowly stepped on the green fragments and a feeling of freedom zoomed through my body, I was free? No, it cant be. This must be another test…Or

**It may not be.**

**Uh… Consider that as the cheesy ending. Now that I think of it, It reminds me of the constant saying in Martin Luther's speech "Let freedom ring!". Oh, And I ended it because this cant be too long...**

**Anyways, Mr. Director dude, TAKE THAT! I could have done better, But I am angry because you are full of crap you F-ing bastard Director!**

**Anyways, back to saying this, I am putting this story on hiatus for now, okay?**

**I am very sorry for…Well for basically everything. This story is old and I have way too many fillers, I know. That is why I am working on my writing. I am practicing on my new story Tavel Unova in Ranger Style. So far, I don't think I have approved, but I am getting there. Anyways, I will also be in Italy and Egypt for a while. My mother may take me out and I may not have anytime to update, so sorry about that!**

**Okay, Here are the things I know I need to work on-**

**I put too much dialogue. Need to narrow that down a little.**

**I don't put much detail, I will try my best to put more.**

**My spelling does need some help. Im not the best at grammar. (Hence the Director. He has terrible grammar. He spelled "Write" as in "Right" and he did not capitalize his first I nor did he capitalize at the beginning of his sentence. And he says he writes movies? Bullshit! *Excuse my language*)**

**Okay, I think I should also start writing down where the character is so you get a bit of understanding. But really, I don't want this to look like a play if I do that.**

**Okay lets see…Oh, Maybe I shouldn't have so many fillers. I can tell it bores all the readers. I will try to get straight to the point, okay? But trust me, that is HARD.**

**And I noticed that this story doesn't really follow with the Pokemon theme, so I will try to come in more contact with that. I think that is all I have to say!**

**Okay, so the main things, The director does NOT write movies because he sucks at grammar, I need to work on my writing and I know what to fix, and This story is on temporary hiatus. Okay! Bye!**


	25. I'M SORRY! DONT KILL ME!

**Okay, another Note!**

**I am actually pretty sorry...okay, not "Pretty Sorry" EXTREMELY SORRY! I must say it, but I will be redoing this story completely, which is going to take A LOT of time, I have to say. (I feel really bad now)**

**I was planning for it to come with all the chapters updated in a day, but you guys are like PIRANHAS! WHITH BIGGER TEETH THAN USUAL!**

** I'm sorry, okay? You guys must be thinking I'm a shit-face. Well, I must agree, I am. And you guys better believe what I'm saying because I never, EVER call myself a shit-face, so this is serious.**

**I'm also going to take even more time base on all the things thats happening. Like 1, I'm going to try out animation. I will fail, I know, but trying is still an option. I'll be practicing for quite some time...**

**I'm also working on many more stories, which I will put a few on hold for one reason. I have too many things to do. TT. TT ARCEUS SAVE ME!**

**Not only that, but since its summer, I'll be taking some trips to a few places. Or, at least if my dad comes back. He promised me we'll go see the Amazing Spiderman together! I can't wait!**

**So, you must feel outraged and furious and most likely planning to form an organization mainly on trying to get dark and evil revenge on me, but I have to say, this story probably won't be updated. It will be completely renewed, and when finished, I'll post up all the chapters and label it complete.**

**Thats really all I have to say peeps. And I know I'm probably (Actually, I'm 100% sure) that I'm really getting someone extremely made right now. (Someone...Namely, my cousin... and Maybe Ghirahim...)**

**Well, happy Fourth of July! Hope you enjoy the fireworks! I just got to see 'em up close. They're really loud. I was ignoring my mum and she goes "Clair! Do you hear me?" and I said. "No. My ears got killed by giant flying flames of light that like to growl and boom like idiots." Haha, I didn't even notice I said that until a minute after. I was just sitting there until it slowly sinked in.**

**Happy Fourth of July, and have a good Summer! Love ya! **


End file.
